ungeplantes Wiedersehen
by Loboscha
Summary: V hat das Glück auf die Probe gestellt... Sequel zu 'Hermione macht einen falschen Schritt...'
1. zwischen Tod und Leben

Zwischen Tod und Leben

Ein Zug donnerte unter den Straßen Londons. Wenn die lauernde, maskierte Menschenmenge oben ganz still wäre, den Atem anhielte und lauschte, so würde sie das Grollen hören können.

Aber keiner war still heute Nacht. Nicht die Frau auf dem Dach, die entschlossen und traurig zugleich zum Parlamentsgebäude blickte, auch nicht die Soldaten und die Bürger Londons.

Noch eineinhalb Minuten und das Regierungsgebäude würde in einer fulminanten Explosion aufhören zu existieren. Und mit diesem Bauwerk der Mann, der in der U-Bahn stetig darauf zuraste. Dieser Mann, aufgebahrt auf einem Meer aus Scarlet Carsons, war medizinisch gesehen noch nicht tot. Er hatte starken Blutverlust, schwere innere Verletzungen, aber er war noch nicht tot. Die Kugeln, die ihn durchsiebten, hatten auch etwas anderes getroffen. Eine kleine Phiole, die an einem Band um seinen Hals hing. In dieser Phiole war eine goldene Flüssigkeit, die allen Regeln der Physik trotze.

Diese Flüssigkeit war unter seiner Kleidung und über dem, was einmal Haut war, verspritzt; hatte sich mit seinem Blut vermengt und reagierte nun. Niemals wird irgendjemand dieses Phänomen erklären können, denn niemand wohnte ihm bei. Jedenfalls ging von der Stelle ein goldenes Leuchten aus, wo sich der Rest der Phiole als langer Splitter in seine Brust gebohrt hatte. Dieses Leuchten breitete sich aus, wurde intensiver und strahlte letztendlich heller als kochendes Metall.

Dann explodierte der Zug unter dem Parlamentsgebäude. Die tausend Rosen gingen auf in einem riesigen Feuerball. Ein Inferno.

Die Frau auf dem Dach weinte und war umso entschlossener.

„Wer war er?", fragte der Mann in ihrer Nähe.

„Mein Vater, mein Bruder…", erklärte die Frau, ohne ihn anzusehen. Unten zogen sich die Soldaten hinter die Absperrungen zurück. Keiner gab ihnen Befehle und sie trauten sich einfach nicht, in die Menge der schwarzen Gestalten zu schießen. Mit Angst und Hoffnung in den Augen ließen die Soldaten die Revolution zu.

Aber was war nur mit dem nicht-toten Mann geschehen? Vor der Explosion war er ganz vom Leuchten umhüllt und er reiste entlang der magischen Linien. Diesen Linien war er zuvor schon begegnet, hatte sie wie ein Kribbeln unter der Haut gespürt, das er sich nicht erklären konnte – damals, als er aus dem anderen Inferno kam und in den Kreis von Stonehenge stolperte.

Irgendetwas in seinem Geist hatte diesen magischen Faden aufgenommen und nie wieder losgelassen und entlang dieses Fadens reiste er nun jenseits von Zeit und Raum und ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst war.

Und mit einem Mal endete die Reise.

An einem anderen Ort, weit entfernt von der U-Bahn und der Explosion, leuchtete etwas auf dem Boden auf und nahm die Form dieses fast-toten Körpers an.


	2. Strandgut

2 Strandgut

Nun hätte der Mann endlich Ruhe zum Sterben, aber sie war ihm nicht gegönnt. Die riesenhafte, bärtige Gestalt, die keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt einen Kürbis abschnitt, lies vor Schreck ihr Messer fallen.

Hagrid kam näher und betrachtete den blutigen Körper der da vor ihm lag. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, dass er es mit einem Menschen und keiner anderen Kreatur zu tun hatte. „Wasn mit dir passiert? Hats dich ja übel erwischt", murmelte Hagrid, als er sich über den Mann beugte. Unsicher, wo er mit seiner Hilfsbereitschaft zuerst anfangen sollte, suchte er den Kopf. Das Gesicht lächelte, aber es war nicht echt. Hagrid hätte sich andernfalls auch gewundert. Später konnte er sich noch genug über die komische Erscheinung wundern, jetzt gab es Wichtigeres - er griff nach unten und entfernte vorsichtig die Maske, so gut es seine großen Hände erlaubten. „Armer Teufel, ich muss dir sofort helfen – aber das bleibt unter uns, ja?", sagte Hagrid als er in das echte Gesicht darunter blickte. Dann langte er in seinen Mantel und zog einen ramponierten rosa Regenschirm hervor, stupste den Schwerverletzten damit an und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

Wie durch ein Wunder hörte das Blut auf, aus den Wunden zu sickern, die Atmung wurde stärker und es war auch nicht mehr so ein ekliges Pfeifen dabei zu hören. Der Herzschlag setzte mit voller Kraft ein und eine unwillkürliche Bewegung ging durch den Mann. Erleichtert strich Hagrid sich durch den Bart: „Sags doch, ich habs immer noch drauf." Dann versteckte er den Schirm unter seinem Mantel, hievte den Mann mit Leichtigkeit auf seine Arme und brachte ihn in seine Hütte.

Was V als erstes wieder spürte war die Bewegung. Sie war anders als die letzte, die er wahrgenommen hatte. Sanft, langsam und kürzer; denn sobald er sie richtig erfühlt hatte, wurde sein Körper auch schon auf einem weichen Untergrund abgelegt.

Seine weiteren Sinne erwachten: es roch nach Holzfeuer, etwas Animalischem, wilden Kräutern und Dauerwurst. So etwas Intensives hatte er lange nicht mehr gerochen. Er hörte etwas prasseln und klirren und eine Stimme sprach… mit ihm? Mit einer weiteren Person? V konzentrierte sich, um die Worte hinter der Sprachmelodie zu verstehen: „…was meinst Du, Fang? Kommt er durch? Will doch wohl hoffen. So viel hab ich über die Jahre nicht verlernt. Hier hast du dein Lecker… und es bleibt unter uns, klar? Wir sagen McGonagall, wir hätten ihn im Wald gefunden…" Als nächstes nahm V eine ungewohnte Kühle im Gesicht wahr. Überhaupt fühlte es sich anders an, leichter. War das das richtige Wort?

Was war geschehen?

Wo war er?

Er erinnerte sich an Creedy, an den Kugelhagel, an jeden einzelnen, den er tötete und er erinnerte sich an Evey. An das, was er ihr nicht mehr geben konnte und an die Wahrheit, die er ihr noch gestehen wollte, an Traurigkeit und seinen inneren Frieden. Der Rest verschwamm.

Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er auf keinen Fall tot war und dass etwas gewaltig nicht stimmte. Adrenalin schoss in sein Blut. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Muskulatur anspannte und seine Atmung schneller wurde. Überhaupt fühlte sich seine Atmung anders an, so leicht und ungehindert, wie die Luft aus seinen Nasenlöchern strömte…

Seine Maske war weg!

Diese Erkenntnis überkam ihn so stark, dass er die Augen aufschlug. Es war recht dunkel, nur irgendwo hinter ihm war Licht. Von dort war auch die brummige Stimme zu hören. Vor ihm war eine Tür, keine zehn Meter entfernt. Dann schloss er rasch wieder die Augen, denn die Stimme kam näher: „Komm, Fang – ich muss Minerva benachrichtigen. Werd ihr aber nur ne Eule schicken, darf den armen Kerl nicht zu lange alleine lassen. Wäre schlimm, wenn er doch noch ins Gras beißt."

V hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und die Schritte leiser wurden. Dann blinzelte er vorsichtig. Die Zeit war bestimmt zu knapp, um sich umzusehen, aber er brauchte seine Maske. In dieser Behausung war sie nicht, so viel konnten seine rasenden Blicke feststellen. Schnell wollte er aufspringen, aber sein geschundener Körper gehorchte ihm kaum. Mit reiner Willenskraft erreichte er die Tür und spähte nach draußen. In der Dämmerung sah er eine hünenhafte Gestalt mit einer Eule auf dem Arm. Das spärliche Licht hinter seinem Rücken fiel auf den Acker vor der Hütte, aber nichts Vertrautes blitzte auf zwischen wuchernden Gemüsepflanzen. Dieser große Kerl hatte V immer noch den Rücken zugewandt. Angesichts dieser Statur und Vs Konstitution wäre ein Kampf aussichts- sowie grundlos. So nutzte er die vielleicht letzte Gelegenheit zur Flucht und stolperte mit einem großen Verlustgefühl in die andere Richtung davon – in Richtung des Waldes, wo die Bäume ihm Deckung gaben.


	3. Die Katze läßt das Mausen nicht

Die Katze lässt das Mausen nicht

Unterdessen erhob sich die Eule majestätisch in den Nachthimmel, gewann schnell an Höhe und flog auf das Schloss zu. Allerdings war dies eine sehr eitle Eule und nahm nie den direkten Weg. Mit einer steilen Kurve umrundete sie den Gryffindorturm und konnte mit dem Restschwung sanft zu Mrs McGonagalls Fenster gleiten. Durch diese kleine eulerische Charakterschwäche gelangte die Nachricht indirekt zu den drei bekanntesten Gryffindorbewohnern, die sich am Fenster gemütlich zu einer Runde ‚Snape explodiert' niedergelassen hatten.

Ron, Harry und Hermione waren freiwillig zur Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei zurückgekehrt, wie zwei Dutzend andere ihres Jahrgangs. Eigentlich waren sie zu alt für die Schule, aber durch den schrecklichen Krieg konnte eine Schülergeneration keinen Abschluss machen und so wurde eine sogenannte Alumni-Klasse eingeführt, um allen die Chance auf einen ordentlichen Schulabschluss zu geben. Für einige Berufe in der Zaubererwelt war ein Schulabschluss sogar unabdingbar.

„Das war Hagrids Eule", stellte Harry fest.

„Wem könnte Hagrid um diese Uhrzeit noch schreiben?", überlegte Ron.

„Es muss etwas Dringendes sein, aber etwas, das uns keineswegs angeht", folgerte Hermione, wobei sie das Wort ‚keineswegs' seltsam dehnte. Wäre sie noch im ersten Jahr, so hätte sie das Wort viel schärfer ausgesprochen, aber jetzt war sie erwachsen und im Abschlussjahr. Folglich war sie schon dabei, vorsichtig hinter Ron und Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu schlüpfen. Nach draußen wählte Harry einen der Geheimgänge, denn keiner hatte Lust, erwischt zu werden.

Dieser Geheimgang hatte Vor- und Nachteil zugleich. Zum Vorteil gehörte, dass Peeves ihn nicht mochte, was die Möglichkeit unbemerkt nach draußen zu gelangen um ein Vielfaches erhöhte. Außerdem kam man hinter einem seichten Hügel ins Freie. Sollte sich einer der Professoren am Haupteingang aufhalten und ein wachsames Auge auf die Landschaft haben, so befand man sich im toten Winkel. Zum Nachteil gehörte freilich die Länge und Verschlungenheit des Ganges und so kam es, dass das goldene Trio, nach dem es endlich ins Freie gelangt war, auf halbem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte schon Mrs Pomfrey und Mrs McGonagall vor eben selbiger stehen sah.

Schnell schlugen sich die drei in die Büsche - Hermione flüsterte rasch einen Heimlichkeitszauber - und näherten sich wie die Indianer auf dem Kriegspfad

Hagrid hatte zwei Lampen entzündet. Eine hing an dem Haken vor seiner Hütte, die andere hielt er hoch in der Rechten, was ihn wie einen Leuchtturm erschienen lies. Der Wind stand ungünstig und so konnten sie kaum verstehen, was gesagt wurde. So mussten Harry, Ron und Hermione aus den gegebenen Umständen ihre Schlüsse ziehen. Scheinbar suchten die Zauberer etwas, soviel verrieten ihre ratlosen Gesichter und die Tatsache, dass Fang die Gegend um die Hütte abschnüffelte. Aber was sollte Mrs Pomfrey dort? Welchen Grund gab es, dass sie die Krankenstation verlies?

Und dann geschah es, dass sich zumindest Hermione kein Kopfzerbrechen mehr machen musste. Mrs Pomfrey bückte sich und hob einen Gegenstand auf, der das Licht für einen Moment reflektierte. Es war eine bleiche Maske, die das ewige Grinsen eines schnurbärtigen Mannes zeigte.

Hermione erschrak und gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Sie kannte und erkannte diese Maske und es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, sie hier in Hogwarts zu sehen. Aber es war auch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, dass sie die Maske überhaupt kannte. Sie gehörte in eine andere Welt, in die sie vor über zwei Jahren geraten war.

Es war Voldemorts dunkle Magie und ihr eigenes Glück, auf den Eigentümer dieser Maske zu treffen. Ein moralisch höchst zweifelhafter Mann und der beste Freund, den sie in einer ausweglosen Situation je haben konnte.

„Was ist los, Mine?", fragte Harry sie erneut. Wie lang hatte sie schon auf die Maske gestarrt? Es war bestimmt keine Ewigkeit aber lange genug, dass ihre Freunde etwas bemerken konnten. Sollte sie sagen, dass sie die Maske kannte? Endlich mit der Geschichte rausrücken? Ihr Bauchgefühl entschied sich dagegen. „Ich... ich hatte erst an eine Todessermaske gedacht u-und mich erschrocken, aber das ist ja vorbei…"

Für einen Moment lang hatte Hermione das Gefühl, dass ihre Freunde sie zweifelnd ansahen, doch da nickte Harry und bestätigte, dass er auch so gedacht hatte, aber bei genauer Betrachtung die Maske für einen Helloweenartikel hielt. Weiter kamen sie mit ihren Überlegungen nicht.

Hinter ihnen räusperte sich jemand und die drei brauchten sich eigentlich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer dort stand. Snape war als Nachzügler aus dem Schloss gekommen. Natürlich, denn mit seinem halbtauben Bein, dass er nach Naginis Biss und McGonagalls Rettung zurückbehalten hatte, konnte er sich nur noch mit Stock fortbewegen.

„Und wieder einmal stecken die drei Nervensägen ihre Nase in Angelegenheiten, die sie nichts angehen. Dieses Verhalten ist Ihrem Alter nicht mehr angemessen…", kommentierte Snape lakonisch die Szene. Betreten schauten die drei nach unten und fühlten sich wieder wie Erstklässler. Wie konnten sie nur so nachlässig gewesen sein?

„Morgen Abend, mein Labor, Strafarbeit – Sie wollen es ja so haben." Mehr sagte Snape nicht und machte eine scharfe Kopfbewegung in Richtung Schule. Die drei trollten sich, konnten aber noch hören, wie Snape den Auftrag bekam, etwas an Argus Filch zu übergeben. Währen Ron und Harry sich wohl immer noch ärgerten, war das eben Gehörte eine sehr wichtige Information für Hermione. Es konnte sich nur um die Maske handeln und die wollte, nein, musste Hermione sich holen und wusste auch schon, wie sie den Hausmeister und seine Katze austricksen konnte.


	4. Allein

4 Allein

V stolperte von einem Baum zum anderen. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte ungemein. Als er sich für einen Moment mit dem Rücken an einen Baum lehnte, um Luft zu holen, war es ihm, als ob er aus den Tiefen des Waldes beobachtet wurde. Und dieses Etwas, was da lauerte, wusste genau, dass er hier nicht hingehörte. Ein befremdendes Gefühl kroch an seiner Wirbelsäule hoch. Hier waren die Schatten nicht seine Freunde, die ihn umhüllten, durch Londons dunkle Gassen führten und seinen Gegnern etwas vorspielten, bis er aus dem Nichts zuschlug. Hier gehörten die Schatten anderen, schlimmeren Wesen, als er es war. Hier wäre er die Beute, wenn er sich zu weit in die Schwärze arbeitete. Er fühlte sich so nackt. Aber er würde sich diesem Etwas da draußen nicht auf dem Silbertablett präsentieren. Ohne Maske würde er seinem Feind von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübertreten, wenn es so sein müsste.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, dann rannte er los. Er rannte, so gut er in seiner augenblicklichen Verfassung laufen konnte und er entfernte sich aus dem Wald in die sanft ansteigenden Hügel. Ein neutraler Beobachter hätte die rennende Gestalt immer noch als sehr sportlich beschrieben, aber V wusste, dass er weit unterhalb seiner Möglichkeiten war. Hastig blickte er um sich, aber er konnte diese Hütte, in der er vorher gewesen war, nicht sehen. Anscheinend hatte er auf dem Weg durch den Wald diese große Ruine zu seiner Linken umrundet. Er lief langsamer, ging schließlich und orientierte sich.

„Die tolle Jagd, sie macht mir weh und bange; Je mehr ich fleh, je minder ich erlange" V lächelte schief. In London hätte er diese Zeitverschwendung nicht nötig gehabt, aber jetzt, reduziert auf einen fast normalen Menschen brauchte er diese Pause. Er duckte sich in die Landschaft und sammelte seine Gedanken. Wo sollte er hin? Zumindest für die Nacht. Die Ruine schien keine gute Idee zu sein, der Wald war eine noch schlechtere – niemals wollte er ihn noch mal betreten. Er fühlte, wie seine Kräfte zurückkamen. Unnatürlich schnell, sogar für seine erhöhte Regenerationsfähigkeit und er fragte sich, was mit ihm geschehen war, dass er dem Tod so elegant von der Schippe gesprungen war. Irgendwas hatte dieser Kerl von vorhin mit ihm gemacht. Nach wie vor brauchte er einen Unterschlupf und so joggte geradeaus durch die Hügel auf ein paar vereinzelte Bäume zu.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er den Ast war, der auf ihn zugeschossen kam. Nur seinen erhöhten Reflexen hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er noch am Leben war. Erneut schoss der Ast auf ihn nieder, V rollte sich darunter weg und bevor er wieder auf die Beine kommen konnte, stürzte er in ein Erdloch. Kalte und feuchte Erde war auf seinem Gesicht und an seinen Handschuhen. Ein schreckliches Gefühl. Nun bemerkte er, dass er nicht in ein Loch, sondern in einen Gang gefallen war. Er robbte zurück zum Eingang, um sich ein besseres Bild von seinem Angreifer zu machen und es war – zu seiner völligen Verwirrung – ein Baum. Eine große, knorrige uralte Weide, die wütend mit ihren langen Ästen um sich schlug. Dieser Ausgang war eine Todesfalle. Also ging er in die andere Richtung und der erdige Gang führte ihn nach Kurven und Neigungen zu einer hölzernen Tür.

Er öffnete sie noch nicht, sondern sank davor zu Boden. Er brauchte eine weitere Pause, nachdem er diesem Alptraum entsprungenen Baum entkommen war. Das war doch absurd - das alles hier. Er musste tot sein und war in seiner sehr privaten Hölle gelandet. Aber sein ganzer Körper schrie dagegen, dass er es nicht war. Er war auch nicht unterhalb Londons, wie unschwer zu erkennen war – sondern meilenweit von seiner Heimat entfernt. Ein weiteres Rätsel, dessen Lösung sich für ihn so unendlich fern anfühlte.

Seine Nachtsicht kehrte zurück und er betrachtete den Gang, der für grobe, menschliche Arbeit zu sauber durch die Erde führte. Und diese Erde…er atmete tief durch. Dieser Geruch der feuchten wilden Erde hier erinnerte ihn an Larkhill. An den Boden im Konzentrationslager, der bei Regen fast unpassierbar war. Dieser Geruch hatte nichts mit dem Geruch der Erde gemein, die er für seine Rosen verwendete. Die Erinnerung an Evey bahnte sich unerwartet durch seinen Verstand an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins. Rosen, Erde, Tod und Eveys Kuss – wie in einem wirren Traum tanzten diese Erinnerungen, und wenn er sich auf eine genauer konzentrieren wollte, so schwand sie dahin, wie besagter Traum am Morgen. War der Tod noch zu gut für ihn und verfiel er etwa komplett dem Wahnsinn?

So fühlte er sich ohne die Maske. Sie war nicht nur Schutz vor der äußeren Welt, zugleich hielt sie auch seine innere auf Distanz. Er hatte es schon früher gemerkt, wenn er sie nicht trug. Andere Gedanken und Gefühle, als ob sie zu einer fremden Person gehörten, durchwanderten ihn, wenn er die Maske nicht trug. Sobald er aber das kühle Emaile auf seinem Gesicht fühlte, war es als ob man das Fenster zu einer lärmenden Straße schloss.

Hier und jetzt, in diesem Schacht war er ganz allein mit seinen unbekannten Dämonen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Seine Finger begannen nervös zu zucken und wanderten fahrig über die Erde. Die Erde war echt. Sie fühlte sich echt an, daran musste er sich halten. Er musste sich ablenken, seinen Verstand mit irgendetwas füttern, um die Gespinste abzuwehren. Seine Finger fuhren über das Holz und ohne weiter nachzudenken war der Riegel an der Tür schon zur Seite geschoben.

V blickte sich um. Der erste Eindruck hatte getäuscht. Der vermeintliche Holzverschlag war so etwas wie ein Vorzimmer; eine hölzerne Tür offenbarte einen größeren Raum mit ein paar primitiven Möbeln. Mondlicht drang hier und dort durch die Ritzen und beleuchtete spärlich eine Bank mit einem stockfleckigen Laken. Des Weiteren gab es einen Wandschrank, dessen Tür aus den Angeln gerissen war und einen Stuhl mit drei Beinen. V fand in einer Nische noch eine Art Kochstelle und eine Leiter, die nach oben in eine Schlafkammer führte. Alles war staubig, dreckig und mit Kratzspuren übersät. V strich mit seiner behandschuhten Hand über die tiefen Furchen. Es waren Spuren wie von einem wilden Tier, aber sehr alt.

Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass er auch wirklich allein war, hatte V die Ruhe, um sich mit seiner Konstitution zu beschäftigen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er wieder Creedy mit seinen Schergen. Er musste von einer Unzahl Projektilen getroffen worden sein, ein Großteil davon tödlich. Er befühlte seinen Brustkorb, die zerfetzte Kleidung, die klebrigen, gallertartigen Rückstände von Blut, seine zerschundene Haut - aber er spürte keine Einschusslöcher.

Das konnte nicht sein! Er brauchte Licht. Dort drüben drangen ein paar spärliche Mondstrahlen durch die Latten. Er brauchte sich nicht komplett ausziehen, um sich zu betrachten, die Fetzen, die er noch am Leib trug, offenbarten mehr als sie verhüllten. Frische Narben waren dort – überall da, wo eine Schusswunde sein müsste. Und noch etwas fand er – einen feinen Glassplitter in seiner Haut. V biss die Zähne zusammen und zog ihn heraus. Rätselnd schaute er ihn an und bemerkte den Faden, der daran baumelte. Es war das flüssige Glück, genau genommen die Überreste der Phiole, in der es sich einst befand. Hatte dieses Glück ihn gerettet oder hatte er es überstrapaziert und musste jetzt für seine Taten bezahlen?


	5. Kleine Lügen und größere Wahrheiten

Am folgenden Tag konnte die Motivation der drei Freunde nicht unterschiedlicher sein: Harry und Ron sahen der Strafarbeit verbittert entgegen, Hermione erwartete sie mit einer gewissen Hoffnung, eine Gelegenheit zu finden in Filchs Büro zu kommen. Hätte sie das laut ausgesprochen, wäre sie bestimmt von den beiden sofort in den Krankenflügel verbracht worden. So zählte sie die Minuten, bis Unterricht und Essen vorbei waren um den Strafdienst anzutreten.

In Snapes Kerker herrschte die gewohnte düstere Atmosphäre. Während Ron und Harry voll Widerwillen alte Kessel ‚auf Muggelart' reinigten, war Hermione damit beauftragt, Snapes persönliches Gruselkabinett - so nannten die Schüler die in Spiritus eingelegten Scheußlichkeiten - abzustauben. Sie war emsig dabei, wenn auch nur äußerlich. Am Nachmittag hatte sie Harry nach Filchs Büro ausgefragt und war sich jetzt sicher, wo sie die Maske finden konnte. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, hakte das Staubtuch an einem rostigen Nagel fest und zog einmal beherzt daran – RATSCH! Das Tuch riss komplett entzwei.

„Professor Snape, ich muss zu Argus Filch, das Staubtuch ist kaputt", tat Hermione unschuldig. „Ich kann es natürlich magisch flicken – ist kein-"

„Der Zauberstab bleibt in Ihrer Tasche." Mit einem Brummen sah Snape von seinem Buch auf und betrachtete missbilligend erst das Tuch, dann Hermione. Er wusste nicht ganz, was er von der Sache halten sollte. Ahnte er, dass Hermione ganz etwas anderes bei Filch wollte?

„Gut", fuhr er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fort „aber nehmen Sie das dort mit". Damit verwies er auf einen großen Karton neben der Labortür. Der Karton war so schwer wie groß, aber bei Hermiones Plan sehr nützlich. Er enthielt nämlich allerlei Dinge, die Snape während des Unterrichts konfisziert hatte.

Filch brauchte lange, um die Sachen in einen Schrank einzusortieren. Die Süßigkeiten kamen in eine verschnörkelte Porzellandose, auf der ‚Argus' stand.

Und auf diesem Schrank prangte die Maske. Jetzt, bei Licht hatte Hermione keine Zweifel mehr: Es konnte nur Vs Maske sein. Aber wie kam sie hierher in ihre Welt? Darüber sollte sie später nachdenken; jetzt ging es darum, die Maske zu stehlen. Rasch sah Hermione sich um und entdeckte eine Scherzbrille mit Stielaugen. Ein letzter, rückversichernder Blick zu Filch, der immer noch im Schrank steckte, dann tippte sie die Brille an und verwandelte sie in eine für das aufmerksame Auge nicht ganz akkurate Kopie der Maske, die sie schnell mit dem Original vertauschte. Keiner in Hogwarts kannte diese Maske so gut wie sie; keiner würde merken, dass die neue Maske auf Filchs Schrank der Eleganz und dem Ausdrucksreichtum des Originals nicht das Wasser reichen könnte.

Plötzlich fauchte etwas zu ihren Füßen – Mrs Norris. Sie musste alles beobachtet haben und meldete ihre frevelhafte Tat. Zum Glück konnte diese Katze nicht sprechen. Schnell schnappte Hermione sich eines der Putztücher, rief noch „bin wieder weg" in Richtung Filch, der gerade die Schranktür schloss, und machte, dass sie aus dem Zimmer kam.

Sie schlug den Weg Richtung Snapes Kerker ein, blieb aber schon nach wenigen Gängen stehen, um die Maske zu betrachten. Sie schaute in das grinsende Gesicht. Schmutzig war es, ein Lederriemen abgerissen und an Nase und Kinn der Emaille abgesplittert. Hermiones Magen drohte sich auf links zu drehen. Sie ließ sich gegen die nächste Wand sinken und atmete tief durch, bis das flaue Gefühl wieder verschwand.

Eine Vorahnung überkam sie, und ihre zitternde Hand drehte die Maske langsam herum. Blut klebte auf der Innenseite. Sie wendete wieder die Maske und lächelte Guy Fawkes traurig entgegen.

‚Was ist mit dir passiert? '

Hermione riss sich zusammen. Sie musste klar denken können, um V zu helfen. Also schluckte sie ihre Gefühle mit dem Kloß im Hals herunter und strengte ihren Grips an. ‚Eigentlich solltest du gar nicht hier sein… falls du auch hier bist und nicht nur die Maske'. Nachdenklich kaute Hermione auf ihrer Unterlippe, aber diesmal gab es keinen, der sie wegen dieser schlechten Angewohnheit tadeln konnte. Die Maske war echt und sie war hier. V war ein Muggel und nicht in der Lage Gegenstände durch die Universen zu schicken… VVVVV . Wie war das noch mal? Was hieß das übersetzt? ‚Durch die Macht der Wahrheit habe ich, während ich lebe, das Universum erobert'.

Dieses Paradoxon ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. V hatte ihr damals gesagt, es sei ein Zitat, aber es war mehr als das. Auch wenn Hermione es eigentlich besser wissen müsste, sagte ihr Gefühl, dass es eigentlich ein Zauberspruch, eine magische Formel war. Keine, die aktiv angewendet werden konnte, sondern eine, die ihre Wirkung nur durch volle Überzeugung entfalten konnte. V war davon und der Wahrheit überzeugt – also hatte er das Universum erobert – also LEBTE er!

Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Er lebte, irgendwo hier, sie musste ihn nur finden. Wenn sie nur Zeit hätte… eigentlich sollte sie seit fünf Minuten zurück bei Snape sein. Es war eine Frage der Zeit, wann er jemanden nach ihr schicken würde. Zeit. Sie brauchte mehr Zeit… Es würde noch Stunden dauern, bis sie Snapes gruselige Gefäße entstaubt hätte, und so lange konnte sie nicht warten.

Bevor sie zurück in Snapes Kerker kehrte, richtete sie ihre Kleidung und ging ihr Anliegen noch einmal in Gedanken durch. Dies würde ein Präzedenzfall sein und die Chancen standen für sie sehr schlecht, aber sie war jetzt erwachsen und durchaus in der Lage, auch unbekannte Konsequenzen zu tragen.

„Professor Snape, ich muss Sie dringend sprechen, bitte." Trug sie ihrem Tränkelehrer ihr Anliegen vor, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, wie Ron und Harry fragende Blicke austauschten. Snape hingegen sah sie so an, als ob er sich verhört hätte. Dann verengten sich seine Augen langsam zu Schlitzen. Dies war für gewöhnlich der Zeitraum, wo man als Schüler nur noch den Kragen hochstellen konnte, um sich vor dem nahenden Donnerwetter zu schützen. Langsam ging Hermione auf Snapes Schreibtisch zu und blieb im respektvollen Abstand davor stehen. „Professor Snape, mich erreichte gerade eine Nachricht von unserem Wildhüter, dass ich schnellstmöglich zu ihm kommen solle."

Snape sah keinesfalls überzeugt aus und musterte sie unter seinen zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, was er mir mitteilen will." Sie senkte ein wenig ihre Stimme, weil sie die Blicke ihrer Freunde im Nacken spürte. „Normalerweise wendet er sich an Harry, zumindest wenn es um irgendwelche gefährlichen Kreaturen handelt – daher befürchte ich, dass es um mehr, als etwas Bissiges oder Giftiges geht. Ich bitte Sie daher um die Erlaubnis, meine Strafarbeit auf morgen zu verlegen. Wenn das Gespräch mit Hagrid kürzer sein sollte, werde ich unverzüglich zurückkehren."

Hermione setzte einen offiziellen Gesichtsausdruck auf und erwartete außer einem klaren ‚Nein' eine gewaltige Standpauke. Snape sagte lange nichts, was nicht unbedingt ein gutes Zeichen sein musste.

„Morgen Abend, gleiche Uhrzeit. Sie können gehen", entließ Snape sie und Hermione konnte kaum glauben, dass Snape auf ihren Deal eingegangen war. Sie würde ihren Freunden noch einiges mehr erklären müssen. Gerade, als sie sich zum Gehen umwenden wollte, hielt er sie noch einmal zurück. Wäre wirklich ein Wunder, wenn die Sache keinen Haken hätte. „Ich erwarte, dass Sie mir mitteilen, wenn unser Monster-Freund mal wieder eine große Dummheit begehen sollte."

Hermione schluckte. Die Zahnräder in ihrem Kopf rotierten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie mit ihrer schrecklichen Notlüge angerichtet hatte. „Selbstverständlich, Sir."

Dann verlies sie die Kerker und eilte zu dem Versteck zurück, wo sie die Maske zurückgelassen hatte. Nun machte der Gedanke, dass Snape innerlich kochend auf ihre Rückkehr wartete, nichts mehr aus; er würde gar nichts von ihrem ‚Ausflug' bemerken…

Bevor Hermione Vs Spur verfolgen konnte, musste sie die Spur der Maske verfolgen – also zurück zu Hagrids Hütte. Sie musste äußerste Vorsicht walten lassen, um den mittlerweile schlafenden Hagrid nicht aufzuwecken. Aber Hagrid schlief wie ein Stein und schnarchte so laut, als ob er den gesamten verzauberten Wald abholzen wollte. Hermione wagte einen Lumos-Zauber und suchte das Gras und Gemüsebeet vor der Hütte ab. Sie fand eine Stelle, wo ein Körper gelegen haben musste. Das Gras war niedergedrückt und Blut klebte an den Halmen. Hermione schauderte. War V schlimm verletzt? War er vielleicht in Hagrids Hütte? Wohl kaum. Hagrid könnte niemals neben einem Schwerverletzten so seelenruhig schlafen. Ihr Gewissen meldete, dass sie Hagrid darüber aufklären sollte, dass er Teil ihrer persönlichen Verschwörungskampagne war und so schob sie ihm eine kleine, präzise Notiz unter der Tür durch.

V musste weggelaufen sein. Hermione drehte sich im Kreis und entschied sich, in Richtung Wald zu laufen. Sie joggte entlang des Waldsaums, wobei sie sich auf ihre Intuition verlies und machte erst Halt, als sie vor der peitschenden Weide stand. Der Boden zeigte frische Spuren, da wo die Äste niedergepeitscht waren. Triumphierend lächelte Hermione – sie war fast am Ende ihrer Suche.

Ein Kribbeln stieg in ihrem Bauch auf, als sie die Wurzel berührte, die den Baum zum Stillstand brachte, dann schlüpfte sie in den Geheimgang.

Vor ihr lag die Holztür, die in die heulende Hütte führte. Hermione hielt ihren Atem an und lauschte. Still war es. Ihr Herz sank. Hatte sie sich geirrt? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit es zu überprüfen: Vorsichtig stupste sie die Tür auf. Der schwache Lumos erreichte kaum die Raummitte, aber sie wollte nicht mehr Licht machen. Sie hatte V nur kurz und nicht wirklich kennengelernt, aber ohne seine Maske war er ihr nicht vorstellbar. Wenn er hier war, würde er sich zu erkennen geben? Wollte sie ihn überhaupt ohne Maske sehen? Würde sie ihn erkennen?


	6. In der Dunkelheit

V hatte sich größtenteils im Dämmerschlaf durch die letzten Stunden gequält. Nun war er hungrig und durstig. Die Flucht aus der Hütte des Bärtigen und jedes kleine Abenteuer danach hatten der Heilung ihren Tribut gefordert und er war einfach zu erschöpft, um diesen Urinstinkten nachzugeben. Er kannte sich so gut; wusste, wie lange er zehren konnte, aber unter diesen Umständen sollte er sich bald möglich auf die Suche nach Wasser und Nahrung machen. Hunger und Durst waren schreckliche Tode. Zu gut waren die Erinnerungen an Larkhill, wenn Prothero willkürlich einige Gefangene auf ‚Sonderration' gesetzt hatte. So wollte er nicht enden.

Außerdem - wenn es einen verdammten Grund gab, warum er immer noch am Leben war, so würde er es herausfinden. Tagsüber, als er wach war, hatte er durch die Ritzen dieser Behausung gespäht und hinter einigen Bäumen Rauch aufsteigen sehen. Dort gab es Menschen, Wasser und Nahrung. Dort wollte er hin, wenn es dunkel genug war. Er hatte ein paar lockere Bretter gesucht, um sich einen zweiten Ausgang zu schaffen. Und so wartete er auf die tiefe Nacht…

Irgendwas machte ihn plötzlich unruhig. Er hörte Geräusche – er war nicht mehr allein. Die Geräusche waren noch zu leise und zu weit entfernt, um zu unterschieden, ob es ein Tier, ein Mensch oder eine der unheilvollen Kreaturen aus dem Wald war. Aber es war nicht sein Ding, sich überraschen oder gar überrumpeln zu lassen. Fast lautlos suchte die dunkelste Ecke des Raumes auf und lauerte.

Seine Position hatte einen großen Vorteil, was seinen geschwächten Zustand ein wenig ausglich. Das Geräusch war näher gekommen und er hatte es mittlerweile als menschlich einordnen können. Wer also auch immer zur Tür hereinkommen sollte, würde ihn in der Schwärze nicht oder zu spät entdecken. V erlaubte sich ein kleines, schiefes Lächeln im Dunkeln. Vielleicht würde der Besucher die Gefahr mit dem sechsten Sinn erkennen und einfach umkehren, wenn er auch nur einen Funken Verstand hätte. Wenn nicht…

Im Interesse des Eindringlings hoffte V, dass der Tod so schnell kommen würde, dass der Arme, das, was einmal ein Gesicht war, nicht sehen würde. Es wäre weder Gnade noch Feigheit – der Ausdruck des Entsetzten in den Augen des Opfers wäre ihm unerträglich und noch unerträglicher wären die Dämonen in seinem Kopf, die ihren kleinen Triumph auskosten würden.

Bereit zu kämpfen stand er da, als die Tür aufging und ein Lichtschein erst mal verbarg, wer oder was dort in der Tür stand.

Dann erkannte er sie. Diese wirren braunen Haare und diese Augen, denen kaum etwas entging. Aber das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! Das war so unwahrscheinlich, so unmöglich, dass V sich ernsthaft Gedanken machte, zu halluzinieren. Er riss die Hände hoch vor sein Gesicht. Er fühlte die raue Landschaft unter seinen Fingern und die Trockenheit in seinem Mund. Es war echt. Sie war echt. So unwahrscheinlich und genauso wirklich. Hoffentlich machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt - um ihrer beider willen!

Es war nicht so, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte, er schätze sie sogar sehr für ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit. Aber die Option, in der ein Eindringling in seinen Aktionsradius und Privatsphäre trat und am Leben blieb, war für V unerwartet und schwer zu verdauen. Er hatte diese Alternative überhaupt nicht als Option gesehen, aber sie war auch nicht IRGENDEIN Eindringling. Seine Muskeln waren bereit, zu springen und zu töten. Er atmete dreimal so leise und tief wie möglich durch. Was auch immer in den folgenden Sekunden passieren würde – Töten stand erst mal außer Frage.

Die Realisation, dass das Mädchen ihn jetzt ohne Maske sehen könnte, hatte ihn paralysiert.

‚Bitte, geh!", flehte er in Gedanken. Er wollte ihr nichts tun. Sollte sie aber näher kommen mit diesem Licht, müsste er etwas tun.

Er beobachtete sie durch seine gespreizten Finger. Sah ihre großen Augen, die fahrig den Raum absuchten. Ihr Licht schadete ihr dabei mehr, als dass es half, stellte er fest. Wenn sie wüsste, in welcher großen Gefahr sie gerade schwebte. Etwas passierte in Vs Innerem. Er würde ihr nichts tun, aber er würde sich auch nicht von ihr entdecken lassen. Schließlich hatte er sie zuerst entdeckt.

Leise sprach er in die Dunkelheit, sich vollkommen darüber bewusst, diesem Mädchen, dieser jungen Frau, die sie jetzt war, vielleicht den Schreck ihres Lebens zu verpassen: „Die Krähen schrein/ Und ziehen schwirren Flugs zur Stadt/ Bald wird es schein - / wohl dem, der jetzt noch Heimat hat."

Hermione entfuhr ein erstickter Laut und der Zauberstab fiel ihr aus der Hand. Er kullerte auf dem leicht abschüssigen Boden etwas von ihr weg, bis er sich an einer Holzdiele verhakte. Sie scherte sich nicht darum, auch wenn ihr ehemaliger Kampfgefährte Alastor ‚MadEye' Moody jetzt in seinem Grab rotieren würde. Jetzt war jeglicher Zweifel weggewischt. Diese Stimme mit ihrer einzigartigen Melodie. Ihre Handflächen wurden feucht, ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass dieser Mann aktuell eine große Bedrohung war und sie lieber keine falschen Bewegungen machen sollte. Aber sie vertraute auf ihr Gefühl, dass sie nicht wirklich in Gefahr war. Sie räusperte sich, wollte nicht zu aufgeregt und nicht zu ängstlich klingen.

„V? Ich habe etwas, das dir gehört."

Die Stimme kam näher. Etwas bewegte sich in der Finsternis. „Die Welt, ein Tor/ zu tausend Wüsten stumm und kalt/ wer das verlor,/ Was du verlorst, macht nirgends halt."

Langsam zog Hermione die Maske hervor und legte sie auf den Boden. „Einen Moment noch", bat sie flüsternd, als sie auf den Knien mit zitternden Fingern nach ihrem Zauberstab tastete. Er fühlte sich kalt und fremd an, dennoch berührte sie kurz damit die Maske, die daraufhin sauber und frisch gefertigt wirkte. Dann erhob sich Hermione wieder und machte einige Schritte zurück. Die Maske lag nun im Dunkeln. Ein Schatten bewegte sich in der Schwärze und kurz darauf war die Maske wieder zu sehen – offensichtlich vor dem Gesicht ihres Besitzers, denn Hermione musste nun aufsehen. Leicht nickte sie in ihre Richtung – ein stiller Gruß.

„Du bist also doch hier", brach Hermione mit kehliger Stimme die beklemmende Stille. Wieder nickte die Maske.

Hermiones Vernunft erlag ihrem Helferkomplex und nach kurzem Zögern konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen, die folgende Frage zu stellen, obwohl der Gegenbeweis offensichtlich war. „Bist du… verletzt? An der Maske war Blut und…" Unwillkürlich schwenke sie den Zauberstab in Vs Richtung.

„Hermione Granger!", fuhr V sie mehr entsetzt als wütend an.

Schnell zuckte Hermione zurück, aber das Geschehene war geschehen. Sie erinnerte sich an den Anblick seiner Kehle, den sie vor langer Zeit – ohne sein Wissen - bekommen hatte und wenn der Rest so war, wie das bisschen, was sie gesehen hatte, dann konnte sie seine Verhüllung und seine Maskerade verstehen. Betreten schaute sie zu Boden.

V verbarg mehr als Verletzungen, mehr als sich selbst in der Dunkelheit. Und jetzt bekam sie Angst, dass diese andere Seite an ihm zum Vorschein kam und sie nun doch in großer Gefahr schwebte. Wie konnte sie nur?

„Entschuldigung – ich…ist es sehr schlimm?"

V antwortete nicht. Es war so still, dass sich Hermione nicht mal mehr sicher war, ob V noch da war. Dann kam es leise aus der Dunkelheit: „Es ist nur die Hülle meines Selbst". In dieser Erklärung lag etwas Endgültiges, sodass Hermione nicht wagte, weiter danach zu fragen.

Sie starrte unsicher in die Dunkelheit und für eine Weile herrschte unangenehmes Schweigen. Hermione war die Erste, die es nicht mehr aushielt: „Was ist mit… deinem Kampf, deiner Rache? Hat es geklappt?" Sie war ein wenig erstaunt über sich selbst, dass sie genau das Thema ansprach, was sie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung so verwerflich fand. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie Klarheiten schaffen.

Die Maske tauchte ab in der Dunkelheit und Hermione hörte ein schabendes Geräusch von Holz auf Holz. Dann sprach V leise in seiner verworrenen Weise: „Ich habe getan, was ich konnte und musste; der Rest lag nicht mehr in meiner Hand." Und nach einer Pause stellte er eine Bitte: „Hast du etwas zu trinken dabei?"

Hermione zuckte zusammen und wurde rot im Gesicht. Der Mann muss eine ganze Weile ohne Nahrung und Wasser ausgekommen sein und sie wollte mit ihm debattieren. Sie schallt sich innerlich, keinen Proviant mitgenommen zu haben. Nun hatte sie leider nur eine Möglichkeit, V zu versorgen, ohne selber wieder ins Schloss zurück zu müssen. Sie schnippte mit den Fingern. „Spot."

Es machte einem kleinen Knall neben Hermione und ein Hauself mit einem unproportional langen Hals erschien. „Ja, Fräulein Extraschülerin?" Hermiones Lippen wurden zu einem schmalen Strich. „Nenn mich nicht so. Bring mir bitte Tee für zwei, eine große Flasche Wasser und...", ihr kam das von ihr zerbrochene Marmeladenglas, damals in der Schattengalerie, in den Sinn „und… viele Marmeladenbrote." Als sie bemerkte, dass der Hauself mit hervorquellenden Augen in die Dunkelheit starrte, wo sie V vermutete, ergänze sie noch: „Und kein Wort über das hier – verstanden?"


	7. Aufbruch

V hatte sich größtenteils im Dämmerschlaf durch die letzten Stunden gequält. Nun war er hungrig und durstig. Die Flucht aus der Hütte des Bärtigen und jedes kleine Abenteuer danach hatten der Heilung ihren Tribut gefordert und er war einfach zu erschöpft, um diesen Urinstinkten nachzugeben. Er kannte sich so gut; wusste, wie lange er zehren konnte, aber unter diesen Umständen sollte er sich bald möglich auf die Suche nach Wasser und Nahrung machen. Hunger und Durst waren schreckliche Tode. Zu gut waren die Erinnerungen an Larkhill, wenn Prothero willkürlich einige Gefangene auf ‚Sonderration' gesetzt hatte. So wollte er nicht enden.

Außerdem - wenn es einen verdammten Grund gab, warum er immer noch am Leben war, so würde er es herausfinden. Tagsüber, als er wach war, hatte er durch die Ritzen dieser Behausung gespäht und hinter einigen Bäumen Rauch aufsteigen sehen. Dort gab es Menschen, Wasser und Nahrung. Dort wollte er hin, wenn es dunkel genug war. Er hatte ein paar lockere Bretter gesucht, um sich einen zweiten Ausgang zu schaffen. Und so wartete er auf die tiefe Nacht…

Irgendwas machte ihn plötzlich unruhig. Er hörte Geräusche – er war nicht mehr allein. Die Geräusche waren noch zu leise und zu weit entfernt, um zu unterschieden, ob es ein Tier, ein Mensch oder eine der unheilvollen Kreaturen aus dem Wald war. Aber es war nicht sein Ding, sich überraschen oder gar überrumpeln zu lassen. Fast lautlos suchte die dunkelste Ecke des Raumes auf und lauerte.

Seine Position hatte einen großen Vorteil, was seinen geschwächten Zustand ein wenig ausglich. Das Geräusch war näher gekommen und er hatte es mittlerweile als menschlich einordnen können. Wer also auch immer zur Tür hereinkommen sollte, würde ihn in der Schwärze nicht oder zu spät entdecken. V erlaubte sich ein kleines, schiefes Lächeln im Dunkeln. Vielleicht würde der Besucher die Gefahr mit dem sechsten Sinn erkennen und einfach umkehren, wenn er auch nur einen Funken Verstand hätte. Wenn nicht…

Im Interesse des Eindringlings hoffte V, dass der Tod so schnell kommen würde, dass der Arme, das, was einmal ein Gesicht war, nicht sehen würde. Es wäre weder Gnade noch Feigheit – der Ausdruck des Entsetzten in den Augen des Opfers wäre ihm unerträglich und noch unerträglicher wären die Dämonen in seinem Kopf, die ihren kleinen Triumph auskosten würden.

Bereit zu kämpfen stand er da, als die Tür aufging und ein Lichtschein erst mal verbarg, wer oder was dort in der Tür stand.

Dann erkannte er sie. Diese wirren braunen Haare und diese Augen, denen kaum etwas entging. Aber das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! Das war so unwahrscheinlich, so unmöglich, dass V sich ernsthaft Gedanken machte, zu halluzinieren. Er riss die Hände hoch vor sein Gesicht. Er fühlte die raue Landschaft unter seinen Fingern und die Trockenheit in seinem Mund. Es war echt. Sie war echt. So unwahrscheinlich und genauso wirklich. Hoffentlich machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt - um ihrer beider willen!

Es war nicht so, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte, er schätze sie sogar sehr für ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit. Aber die Option, in der ein Eindringling in seinen Aktionsradius und Privatsphäre trat und am Leben blieb, war für V unerwartet und schwer zu verdauen. Er hatte diese Alternative überhaupt nicht als Option gesehen, aber sie war auch nicht IRGENDEIN Eindringling. Seine Muskeln waren bereit, zu springen und zu töten. Er atmete dreimal so leise und tief wie möglich durch. Was auch immer in den folgenden Sekunden passieren würde – Töten stand erst mal außer Frage.

Die Realisation, dass das Mädchen ihn jetzt ohne Maske sehen könnte, hatte ihn paralysiert.

‚Bitte, geh!", flehte er in Gedanken. Er wollte ihr nichts tun. Sollte sie aber näher kommen mit diesem Licht, müsste er etwas tun.

Er beobachtete sie durch seine gespreizten Finger. Sah ihre großen Augen, die fahrig den Raum absuchten. Ihr Licht schadete ihr dabei mehr, als dass es half, stellte er fest. Wenn sie wüsste, in welcher großen Gefahr sie gerade schwebte. Etwas passierte in Vs Innerem. Er würde ihr nichts tun, aber er würde sich auch nicht von ihr entdecken lassen. Schließlich hatte er sie zuerst entdeckt.

Leise sprach er in die Dunkelheit, sich vollkommen darüber bewusst, diesem Mädchen, dieser jungen Frau, die sie jetzt war, vielleicht den Schreck ihres Lebens zu verpassen: „Die Krähen schrein/ Und ziehen schwirren Flugs zur Stadt/ Bald wird es schein - / wohl dem, der jetzt noch Heimat hat."

Hermione entfuhr ein erstickter Laut und der Zauberstab fiel ihr aus der Hand. Er kullerte auf dem leicht abschüssigen Boden etwas von ihr weg, bis er sich an einer Holzdiele verhakte. Sie scherte sich nicht darum, auch wenn ihr ehemaliger Kampfgefährte Alastor ‚MadEye' Moody jetzt in seinem Grab rotieren würde. Jetzt war jeglicher Zweifel weggewischt. Diese Stimme mit ihrer einzigartigen Melodie. Ihre Handflächen wurden feucht, ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass dieser Mann aktuell eine große Bedrohung war und sie lieber keine falschen Bewegungen machen sollte. Aber sie vertraute auf ihr Gefühl, dass sie nicht wirklich in Gefahr war. Sie räusperte sich, wollte nicht zu aufgeregt und nicht zu ängstlich klingen.

„V? Ich habe etwas, das dir gehört."

Die Stimme kam näher. Etwas bewegte sich in der Finsternis. „Die Welt, ein Tor/ zu tausend Wüsten stumm und kalt/ wer das verlor,/ Was du verlorst, macht nirgends halt."

Langsam zog Hermione die Maske hervor und legte sie auf den Boden. „Einen Moment noch", bat sie flüsternd, als sie auf den Knien mit zitternden Fingern nach ihrem Zauberstab tastete. Er fühlte sich kalt und fremd an, dennoch berührte sie kurz damit die Maske, die daraufhin sauber und frisch gefertigt wirkte. Dann erhob sich Hermione wieder und machte einige Schritte zurück. Die Maske lag nun im Dunkeln. Ein Schatten bewegte sich in der Schwärze und kurz darauf war die Maske wieder zu sehen – offensichtlich vor dem Gesicht ihres Besitzers, denn Hermione musste nun aufsehen. Leicht nickte sie in ihre Richtung – ein stiller Gruß.

„Du bist also doch hier", brach Hermione mit kehliger Stimme die beklemmende Stille. Wieder nickte die Maske.

Hermiones Vernunft erlag ihrem Helferkomplex und nach kurzem Zögern konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen, die folgende Frage zu stellen, obwohl der Gegenbeweis offensichtlich war. „Bist du… verletzt? An der Maske war Blut und…" Unwillkürlich schwenke sie den Zauberstab in Vs Richtung.

„Hermione Granger!", fuhr V sie mehr entsetzt als wütend an.

Schnell zuckte Hermione zurück, aber das Geschehene war geschehen. Sie erinnerte sich an den Anblick seiner Kehle, den sie vor langer Zeit – ohne sein Wissen - bekommen hatte und wenn der Rest so war, wie das bisschen, was sie gesehen hatte, dann konnte sie seine Verhüllung und seine Maskerade verstehen. Betreten schaute sie zu Boden.

V verbarg mehr als Verletzungen, mehr als sich selbst in der Dunkelheit. Und jetzt bekam sie Angst, dass diese andere Seite an ihm zum Vorschein kam und sie nun doch in großer Gefahr schwebte. Wie konnte sie nur?

„Entschuldigung – ich…ist es sehr schlimm?"

V antwortete nicht. Es war so still, dass sich Hermione nicht mal mehr sicher war, ob V noch da war. Dann kam es leise aus der Dunkelheit: „Es ist nur die Hülle meines Selbst". In dieser Erklärung lag etwas Endgültiges, sodass Hermione nicht wagte, weiter danach zu fragen.

Sie starrte unsicher in die Dunkelheit und für eine Weile herrschte unangenehmes Schweigen. Hermione war die Erste, die es nicht mehr aushielt: „Was ist mit… deinem Kampf, deiner Rache? Hat es geklappt?" Sie war ein wenig erstaunt über sich selbst, dass sie genau das Thema ansprach, was sie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung so verwerflich fand. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie Klarheiten schaffen.

Die Maske tauchte ab in der Dunkelheit und Hermione hörte ein schabendes Geräusch von Holz auf Holz. Dann sprach V leise in seiner verworrenen Weise: „Ich habe getan, was ich konnte und musste; der Rest lag nicht mehr in meiner Hand." Und nach einer Pause stellte er eine Bitte: „Hast du etwas zu trinken dabei?"

Hermione zuckte zusammen und wurde rot im Gesicht. Der Mann muss eine ganze Weile ohne Nahrung und Wasser ausgekommen sein und sie wollte mit ihm debattieren. Sie schallt sich innerlich, keinen Proviant mitgenommen zu haben. Nun hatte sie leider nur eine Möglichkeit, V zu versorgen, ohne selber wieder ins Schloss zurück zu müssen. Sie schnippte mit den Fingern. „Spot."

Es machte einem kleinen Knall neben Hermione und ein Hauself mit einem unproportional langen Hals erschien. „Ja, Fräulein Extraschülerin?" Hermiones Lippen wurden zu einem schmalen Strich. „Nenn mich nicht so. Bring mir bitte Tee für zwei, eine große Flasche Wasser und...", ihr kam das von ihr zerbrochene Marmeladenglas, damals in der Schattengalerie, in den Sinn „und… viele Marmeladenbrote." Als sie bemerkte, dass der Hauself mit hervorquellenden Augen in die Dunkelheit starrte, wo sie V vermutete, ergänze sie noch: „Und kein Wort über das hier – verstanden?"


	8. Ankunft

Nun kam der zweitschwierige Teil – den Eingang wiederfinden. Natürlich nicht den Haupteingang, sondern den des Schleichweges. Nachdem sie innerhalb des Ganges gelangt waren, übernahm V auch hier die Führung und Hermione widersprach nicht. Sie war zwar seit Jahren in dem Schloss zu Hause, hatte aber nicht das Gespür für Wege im Verborgenen wie V. So schlichen sie durch fackelbeschienene Korridore und einsame Treppen. Hin und wieder hielten sie an, weil V sich nach dem Ziel ihrer Irrwanderung erkundete oder verdächtige Schritte in der Entfernung hallten.

Einmal war es besonders brenzlig, weil V die Gefahr, die von Mrs Norris ausging, nicht kannte. V wollte schnurstracks durch einen Gang und somit direkt an der Katze vorbei huschen, aber Hermione hielt ihn in letzter Sekunde zurück. Sie berührte ihn am Rücken, worauf V alarmiert herumwirbelte, mit der linken Hermiones Handgelenk packte und die rechte zu seinem Gürtel schoss, allerdings ins Leere griff. Hermione war vor Schreck das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewichen und sie konnte ihn nur mit offenem Mund und geweiteten Augen anstarren. V, der wohl erst jetzt bemerkte, was er tat, lies Hermione ebenso schnell los, wie er sie gegriffen hatte, und machte einen Schritt zurück in den Schatten.

„Verzeihung. Die Schrecken der Nacht haben mich vergessen lassen, dass ich eine Dame und keinen Unhold hinter mir habe."

Hermione war immer noch zu geschockt, um zu antworten. ‚Hätte er mir wirklich was antun wollen?', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, und: ‚So schnell konnte doch kein Mensch sein!' Sie brauchte noch einen weiteren Moment, um sich zu fangen. V wartete geduldig, als sie ihm kurz erklärte, was es mit dieser Katze auf sich hatte und ihm schließlich ein Zeichen gab, dass ihr Nervenkostüm wieder in Ordnung war. Von da an hielt Hermione einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand und schließlich gelangten sie ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle in einen bestimmten Gang im siebten Stock, wo sie vor einem großen Wandteppich anhielten. V musterte mit schief gelegtem Kopf die absurde Szene, die sich darauf abspielte.

‚Bitte, bitte, zeige dich…", dachte Hermione und da geschah es: Eine rechteckige Form trat in der Wand zurück und verwandelte sich vor ihren und Vs erstaunten Augen in eine große Flügeltür, die nach Beendigung ihrer Verwandlung sich einladend öffnete und…

„Die Schattengalerie!", sagte V und er sprach es so aus, als sähe er eine Fata Morgana. Schnellen Schrittes hatte er schon den Raum betreten und den nussbraunen Flügel in seiner Mitte umrundet. An einer Wand stand die Wurlitzer und gegenüber war ein Durchgang, der zu einer Garderobe wie im Theater führte. V strich mit seinen Händen über die Wände und schüttelte unentwegt den Kopf. „Wie ist das möglich?"

Hermine hatte mittlerweile auch den Raum betreten und überlegte, wie sie die ganze Zauberei erklären konnte. Außerdem konnte sie nicht einschätzen, ob V erfreut, nur erstaunt oder vielleicht sogar verärgert war. „Ich habe mir ein Zuhause für dich gewünscht…", begann sie, brach aber ab, als V sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und in eine andere Nische strebte. Dort war – wie in der ursprünglichen Schattengalerie – eine kleine Kochecke und hinter einem Vorhang eine Tür zu einem kleinen Badezimmer. Er schaltete den Gasherd an und prompt loderte ein Flammenkranz auf. Kopfschüttelnd schaltete er den Herd wieder aus. Dann drehte er sich zu Hermione um und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Warum hast du das gemacht?" Er deutete fast verzweifelt durch die Luft.

Hermione verstand sein Verhalten nicht. Müsste er sich nicht wohlfühlen? Müsste er nicht froh sein, sein vertrautes Heim zu sehen? „Wie ich schon sagte: Ich hatte mir ein Zuhause für dich gewünscht – und dabei an die Schattengalerie gedacht. War das jetzt falsch?"

V ließ die Schultern hängen. Sie konnte es nicht wissen, dass er all sein Hab und Gut, sein Zuhause an jemand anderen abgetreten hatte und es sich für ihn nicht richtig anfühlte, länger in diesen Hallen zu bleiben. Er wäre nur ein Relikt aus einer Zeit, die vorüber war. Aber er konnte es Hermione nicht sagen. V seufzte. Sie war sein einziger Freund hier in dieser verrückten Welt und es wäre falsch, sie zu enttäuschen oder gar zu vergraulen. Er hatte ihr damals geholfen und es war nur logisch, dass sie das Gleiche jetzt für ihn tun wollte. Er musste hier bleiben – vorerst. „Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht", begann er leise zu sprechen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich jemals in einer Welt wiederfinden würde, wo so viel Merkwürdiges wahr ist. Dieser Kobold vorhin, dieser Raum, der mein Zuhause war…"

Er stockte und beobachtete Hermione. Sie schaute ihn immer noch verständnislos an, aber die Partie um ihre Augen war entspannter. Sie schien nachzuvollziehen, unter welchem Kulturschock er sich befand. Der Zwischenfall vorhin war ihm außerdem immer noch unangenehm.

„Hermione Granger, die schlimmste Herrschaft ist die der Gewohnheit. Ich kann mein Verhalten vorhin nicht rückgängig machen, aber ich möchte dir für die Zukunft versichern, dass so etwas nicht mehr vorkommen wird." Dann fügte er noch hinzu, um das Gespräch in ruhigere Gewässer zu führen: „Was zeigt eigentlich der Wandteppich dort draußen für eine barbarische Schlacht?", er führte interessiert einen Finger an das Kinn der Maske.

Nun erheiterte sich zu Vs Erleichterung Hermiones Gemüt. Sie schmunzelte: „Das Bild zeigt den hoffnungslosen Versuch, wie Barnabas der Bekloppte Trollen Ballett beibringen wollte."

Vs Körperhaltung verriet, dass er nicht mit dieser Erklärung gerechnet hatte, was Hermione etwas breiter lächeln ließ. „Ich kann dir ein Buch über diese Geschichte und noch weitere bringen. Allerdings erst morgen, wenn die Bibliothek wieder geöffnet hat." Sie streckte sich.

V hatte aufgehorcht. „Bibliothek?"

„Ja, wir haben hier eine hervorragende Bibliothek – zumindest aus magischer Sicht – sie liegt im vierten…", sie brach plötzlich ab und musterte V misstrauisch. „Ich weiß, dass ich nichts verbieten kann, aber ich will dir einen Tipp geben: Tagsüber ist das Schloss voll mit Schülern und du glaubst gar nicht, wo die sich manchmal herumdrücken. Ab neun Uhr abends müssen die meisten in den Gemeinschaftsräumen sein - allerdings hat die Bibliothek, die über keine nennenswerten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verfügt, dann geschlossen." Sie betrachtete V einen Moment lang, der sich nicht einmal gerührt hatte, aber dessen ganzer Körper Neugierde ausstrahlte. „Lass dich nicht erwischen, ok?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Hermione Granger", antwortete V scheinheilig.

Hermione streckte sich wieder und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Ich habe morgen leider einen langen Tag und kann dich bestimmt erst am Abend besuchen." Ihr fiel ein, dass sie Snape noch eine Strafarbeit schuldete, die sie bestimmt mit Zins und Zinseszins zurückzahlen musste. „Nein, rechne erst in der Nacht mit mir…", ergänzte sie mit hängenden Schultern.

„Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt, Hermione Granger. Mehr Zeit, als ich je haben wollte", munterte V sie ein wenig auf und dachte bei sich, dass es sogar mehr Zeit war, als er verdiente.


	9. Hagrid

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Hermione gar nicht das Bett verlassen. Sie war völlig übermüdet und wusste nicht, was sie angerichtet hatte. Sie zog sich ein Kissen vor das Gesicht und ignorierte stoisch den Wecker. Warum war sie nicht einfach zu McGonagall gegangen und hätte offiziell um die Aufnahme von V gebeten - auch wenn Magier im Verborgenen leben, sind sie trotzdem sehr gastfreundlich. Das ganze Versteckspiel wäre vielleicht nicht notwendig gewesen, aber er war IHR Gast. Er hatte sie damals aufgenommen und ihr sogar bei der Rückkehr geholfen, da wäre es das Mindeste, für ihn das Gleiche zu tun. Die Zeit - dieser Albtraum, wo sie sich mit Harry und Ron selber verstecken musste – sie hatte es überlebt, und V in einer recht freundlichen Umgebung wie Hogwarts zu verstecken, war doch für einen cleveren Kopf wie sie ein Kinderspiel.

Wäre da nur nicht diese schreiende Lüge gewesen, die sie Snape erzählt hatte. Auch wenn er sie hatte gehen lassen, auch wenn er ihr nach der großen Schlacht merkwürdigerweise etwas milder gestimmt vorkam, es war irgendwie nicht richtig gewesen.

Riesiger Ärger stand ins Haus, das fühlte sie und sie hatte sich sehenden Auges da hineinmanövriert. Sie musste Hagrid besuchen und ihm seinen Teil an ihrer kleinen Verschwörung erklären. Außerdem könnte sie so mehr über Vs Auftauchen erfahren, schließlich hatte er die Maske gefunden. Es war gemein, das wusste sie, aber Hagrid war am leichtesten auszuhorchen. Wer weiß, vielleicht waren schon Ron und Harry auf diese Idee gekommen. Der Tag würde ihr die Antwort bringen.

Vorm Abend graute ihr und gleichzeitig konnte sie ihn nicht erwarten. Sie würde stundenlang Snapes scheele Blicke und bohrende Fragen ertragen müssen und dazu bestimmt irgendwelche sehr ekligen Arbeiten verrichten müssen, bis sie schließlich V einen Besuch abstatten konnte. Was war mit V los? Es war nicht der unerschrockene und doch merkwürdige Charakter, wie sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. Merkwürdig ja, aber das war es auch. Er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht eindeutig überreagiert; das passte gar nicht zu ihm, zu seiner Souveränität. Was trug er mit sich rum? Zu viele Fragen für den jungen Tag gingen in ihrem Kopf ein und aus und so dachte sie etwas pragmatischer und beschloss nach ihrem Unterricht, der eigentlich aus Wiederholungen bestand, ein wenig in der Bibliothek zu forschen und ein paar Bücher für ihn auszuleihen. Vielleicht könnte sie so irgendwelchen unüberlegten Streifzügen seinerseits entgegenwirken.

In der Bibliothek beschlagnahmte Hermione ihren Lieblingsplatz in einer kleinen Leseecke am Westfenster. Dort war an sonnigen Nachmittagen das beste Licht und sie konnte all ihre benötigten Bücher und Schreibutensilien auf der kleinen Sitzgruppe ausbreiten. Dieses Verhalten stieß auf wenig Gegenliebe bei den anderen Schülern, aber keiner traute sich, Hermione von ihrem Platz zu verscheuchen.

Bevor sie jedoch Unterhaltungsliteratur für ihr maskiertes Geheimnis auswählte, ging sie einer anderen Frage nach, die sich im Laufe des Vormittags entwickelt hatte. V hatte indirekt behauptet, Felix Felicis wäre daran Schuld, dass er nun in ihrer Welt festsaß.

Sie hatte sich sämtliche Literatur über Zaubertränke besorgt, die sie in der Bibliothek, auch in der für sie nicht mehr verbotenen Abteilung, finden konnte. Stirnrunzelnd las sie gerade die Nebenwirkungen durch und kaute auf einem Bleistift herum. Doch so gründlich sie die Texte auch durchlas, fand sie nichts, was ihr weiterhelfen könnte. Wie denn auch? Eigentlich wusste sie zu wenig, um vernünftig zu forschen. V hatte sich die Phiole mit Felix Felicis umgehängt und diese Phiole war zerbrochen. Warum eigentlich?

Hermione raffte die Bücher zusammen und stellte sie zurück auf den Wagen, da klopfte ihr jemand auf die linke Schulter. Sie drehte sich um, aber da war niemand. Dann hörte sie schon das vertraute Glucksen auf der rechten Seite und sie warf ihren Kopf rum. „Ron, der Witz wird nicht besser, wenn man ihn jedes Mal macht." Aber sie lächelte bei den Worten.

„Komm Mine, du lernst zu viel. Wir besuchen Hagrid."

Hermione spielte leisen Protest, hakte sich dann bei Ron unter und scherzend machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, wo Harry schon mit einem Korb voll Butterbier auf die beiden wartete. Ein Besuch bei Hagrid war nichts Ungewöhnliches für die Drei und seine Hütte war für sie neben dem Gryffindorturm, und der Bibliothek bei Hermione, zum zweiten Zuhause auf Hogwarts geworden.

Aber heute war Hagrid nicht in Besuchslaune: „Ich sag euch nichts und ich hab auch keine Zeit", wies er die Drei an der Tür ab. Enttäuscht machten die Freunde kehrt, da rief Hagrid Hermione überraschend zurück. Sie tauschten ein paar verwunderte Blicke aus, dann zuckte Hermione mit den Achseln und kehrte zu Hagrid zurück, während die Jungen weiter zum Schloss gingen, wo sie bestimmt im Gemeinschaftsraum sich über das Butterbier hermachten und auf tausend Theorien kamen, was am gestrigen Abend passiert sein könnte. Eine haarsträubender als die andere.

Hermione war von diesen Theorien unangenehm weit entfernt, als sie in Hagrids käferschwarze Augen sah. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und er war leicht verärgert. „Professor Snape war heute Morgen bei mir. Sagte, ich hätte dich gestern Abend hierhergebeten."

Es hatte keinen Zweck die Lüge zu leugnen. „Ich erkläre es dir drinnen, Hagrid", bat sie um Einlass und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter. Tonlos machte Hagrid einen Schritt zurück und lies sie eintreten; prompt war sie Fangs Opfer und hatte nasse Ohren.

„Um es kurz zu machen: Ich musste gestern Abend etwas sehr Dringendes erledigen…", und mit verschwörerischem Blick auf Hagrid fuhr sie fort: „Etwas, was mit dem zu tun hat, worüber du nicht mit uns reden wolltest."

Sie ließ ihre Worte auf den Halbriesen wirken, dem es nun dämmerte. Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich in seinen Bart. „Also habe ich mir das Ganze nicht eingebildet und es war KEIN Scherz", folgerte er. Hermione nickte heftig. Sie hatte ihn da, wo sie ihn haben wollte und überlegte, wie sie genau die Umstände erfragen konnte, aber Hagrid kam ihr zuvor: „Weißt du, der Arme war mehr tot als lebendig und das konnte ich nicht so lassen…", etwas verlegen deutete er auf seinen rosa Schirm, bevor er weitersprach „Man kann, was man kann, oder? Ich habe ihm geholfen und hier reingebracht, und plötzlich war er weg." Er machte ein verdattertes Gesicht.

„Es geht ihm gut", versicherte Hermione, bedacht nicht zu viel zu verraten.

„Du… du kennst ihn? Wer ist er? Doch wohl keiner dieser verdammten Todesser!" Hagrid begann sich aufzuregen und Hermione legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Er ist kein Todesser, er ist noch nicht mal Zauberer und noch weniger von hier. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie er hier hergekommen ist und ich will ihm helfen zurückzugehen. Aber dafür muss ich alles wissen, was du weißt; wie du ihn gefunden hast", sprudelte es nur so aus ihr heraus.

Hagrid nickte und deutete ihr, sich an seinen Tisch zu setzen. Bei einer kräftigen Tasse Tee erzählte er ihr dann, was am Abend vor zwei Tagen geschehen war. Hermione lauschte gebannt und versuchte gleichzeitig, ihren kleinen Schock zu verbergen, als Hagrid die offensichtlich tödlichen Verletzungen beschrieb. Besonders machte ihr zu schaffen, dass er sein Gesicht als ‚blutige Masse' beschrieb. Als Hagrid endete, schwiegen sie eine Weile.

Dann richtete sich Hagrid etwas auf und fragte: „Und was sollte jetzt deine Notiz wegen Professor Snape? Ich hab ihm natürlich gesagt, dass du hier warst…"

Hermione lächelte entwaffnend und erzählte Hagrid ihren Teil des Geheimnisses unter der Bedingung, dass es eins bleiben sollte. Hagrid war mit dem Deal einverstanden. Als Hermione seine Hütte verlies, hatte sie nur noch wenig Zeit zum Abendessen und bis sie den aufgeschobenen Strafdienst bei Snape antreten musste.


	10. noch keinen Schritt weiter

Hermione nahm ihren Strafdienst sehr ernst. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung ging sie direkt in Snapes Kämmerlein und begann sofort, die Gefäße von Hand abzustauben. Ihre Augen und Hände mit den Glas-Gruseligkeiten beschäftigt, hoffte sie, dass keine Nachfragen von Snapes Seite kamen oder gar Schlimmeres. Einen unendlich langen Augenblick lang hatte er im Türrahmen gestanden und ihre Arbeit beobachtet, sich aber dann tonlos zu seinem Platz zurückbegeben.

Als Hermione spät abends mit schmutziger Kleidung und Spinnenweben im Haar den siebten Stock erreichte und eine aufgebrachte Frauenstimme hörte, war ihre Müdigkeit mit einem Mal verflogen. Das war gar nicht gut. Sie spurtete dem Lärm entgegen und fand V mit in die Hüfte gestützten Händen vor einem Bild stehen.

„Es ist überhaupt nicht schief", beharrte er im gereizten Ton.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie wütend oder amüsiert sein sollte. Aber erleichtert war sie, da V nicht an einen Lehrkörper geraten war, der ihn vielleicht für einen Dieb halten würde.

„Und ob!", fauchte ihn die Dame auf dem Portrait an. „Noch etwas schiefer und ich würde hinausfallen."

V schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. „Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Das ist doch absurd, von einem Bild ausgeschimpft zu werden…"

„Ist es nicht, du unverschämter maskierter Wüstling. Häng mich jetzt richtig auf oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, den Hausmeister zu rufen!", schnappte sie zurück. Und das war die Stelle, wo sich Hermione in den Streit einmischte. Sie kannte die Dame auf dem Bild: Lola die Tugendhafte, die ihrem Beinamen nicht gerecht wurde. Man hatte sie nicht ohne Grund in den 7. Stock geschafft, weil sie ständig üblen Tratsch verbreitete.

„Lola, Ihr Bild hängt absolut gerade, und wenn Ihr hier noch weiter zetern, oder…" Hermione senkte bedrohlich ihre Stimme, „auch nur ein Wort über heute Abend verlieren solltet, werde ich persönlich Argus Filch damit beauftragen, Euch auf den Dachboden zu bringen."

Nun war die Dame sprachlos und etwas blasser geworden.

„Wir verstehen uns also?", beendete Hermione das Gespräch und wandte sich zu V um. Stumm bat sie ihn bis zum Wandteppich zu folgen, auf dessen gegenüberliegender Seite sich schon die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche abmalte.

Kaum standen sie in der Haupthalle der falschen Schattengalerie, da wischte sich Hermione nicht vorhandenen Schweiß von der Stirn und seufzte: „Das ist genau das, was ich befürchtet habe. Wir sind hier nicht alleine, ganz bestimmt nicht. Du hast Glück gehabt, dass es nur dieses Bild war, du hättest…" Sie atmete hörbar aus und suchte nach Worten. Er war ihr Gast und er würde ganz gut ohne sie klarkommen, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Aber eins würde er nicht schaffen...

Sie sah ihn an. V hatte vorsichtig den Zeigefinger gehoben, als ob er etwas Wichtiges einwenden wollte. Sie musste ihm noch etwas zu der Situation gerade erklären. „Hier im Schloss gibt es nicht nur Menschen oder andere Kreaturen, sondern auch Geister. Die meisten…"

V räusperte sich „Hermione Granger…"

Irritiert sah sie ihn an. Er war näher gekommen und gestikulierte immer noch mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Einen Moment, V. Lass mich diese eine Sache…"

V hatte die restlichen Schritte zu ihr zurückgelegt und streckte seine Hand in ihre Haare. Hermione klappte der Mund auf für einen überraschten Protest, der ihr aber von V abgeschnitten wurde: „Mit Verlaub, Hermione Granger – du hast einen blinden Passagier."

Hermione schoss das Blut in die Wangen und sie stand stocksteif da. Was hatte sich aus Snapes Kerkern bei ihr eingenistet? Dann zog V seine Hand zurück und sie beobachtete, wie sich eine ordinärere Spinne von seinem Handschuh in fluchtartiger Absicht abseilte.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus. „Danke." Ein Lächeln machte sich nun auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Wegen vorhin – so ein Streit kann manchmal das Gespenst Peeves anlocken und der ist wirklich ein Quälgeist. Wenn der dich gesehen hätte, dann hätte ich deine Anwesenheit direkt ans schwarze Brett pinnen können."

V nickte verstehend. „Eigentlich schade, dass ich nicht alle deine Mitbewohner kennenlernen werde." Nun bemerkte Hermione den übrigen Staub und Schmutz, der noch an ihr haftete und sie richtete verlegen den Zauberstab auf die betroffenen Stellen. V ging diskret zur Wurlitzer hinüber und suchte die Liedliste ab.

„Wie bist du eigentlich mit Lola, ich meine, mit dem Bild in Streit geraten?", signalisierte sie, dass sie wieder sauber war.

„Es sind ganz andere Lieder in dieser Musikbox", stellte V leise fest und wählte zögernd einen Titel aus. _Wind Of Change_ erklang und V schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Dann drehte er sich zu Hermione um. „Ich habe mich nur ein wenig in meiner neuen Behausung umgesehen." Er klang fast belustigt. Im Plauderton erzählte er weiter: „…aber ich habe den Raum nicht mehr gefunden. Ich glaube, ich bin den gesamten Korridor bestimmt fünf Mal auf und abgegangen, bis mich das Bild angesprochen hat."

Hermione nickte und zog die Stirn kraus, als ob sie über etwas angestrengt nachdachte.

„Dann habe ich das Bild abgenommen, um den Mechanismus dahinter zu untersuchen – aber ich habe nichts gefunden. Wie funktioniert das?", fuhr er mit offensichtlicher Neugier fort.

Hermione lächelte ihr Musterschüler-Lächeln. „Es sind magische Portraits. Ich weiß selber noch nicht genau, wie es funktioniert. Für mich war es auch faszinierend, als ich nach Hogwarts kam – und das ist es immer noch."

V ließ sich entspannt auf der Couch nieder und deutete Hermione, auf einem Sessel Platz zu nehmen.

„Wir hatten keinen guten Start gestern", sagte er sanft. Sein halber Angriff war ihm immer noch sichtlich peinlich. „Du kannst nicht wissen, was mir passiert ist und noch weniger kannst du etwas dafür. Du wolltest nur behilflich sein."

Hermione rutschte etwas auf dem Sessel herum. „Wo wir gerade von Hilfe reden, ich habe mich heute bei deinem Retter bedankt." V legte den Kopf schief und fixierte sie. Er wirkte etwas angespannt und Hermione fuhr schnell fort: „Hagrid ist todgut. Er wird nichts erzählen; er hat dich magisch geheilt, obwohl es ihm strengstens verboten ist, zu zaubern. Aber wo kein Kläger, da kein Richter." Ein Schatten legte sich auf Hermiones Gesicht. „Du musst sehr schlimm verletzt gewesen sein."

Vs Anspannung hatte bedrohlich zugenommen. Wie sollte sie ihm das erklären, was ihr heute bei Hagrid in den Sinn gekommen ist? Wie sollte sie ihm ihre Hilfe bei seiner Rückkehr anbieten? Entschlossen sah sie ihm ins Gesicht, in die schwarzen Augen und hoffentlich in seine richtigen, die hinter der Schwärze lagen: „Willst du zurück?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage, die sie sich eigentlich hätte sparen können.

Vs Schultern sanken etwas nach unten und die Maske senkte sich ebenfalls. „Mehr als alles andere."

„Ich werde dir helfen, so wie du mir geholfen hast. Aber ich muss so viel wie möglich über die Umstände wissen. Du warst also schlimm verletzt und konntest noch so eben den Felix Felicis trinken?"

V schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Hermione runzelte die Stirn und formulierte direkt die nächste Frage: „Die Phiole ist zerbrochen. Wie genau ist das passiert?"

V versteifte sich. Mit der Frage hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Die Maske senkte sich, als ob er nachdachte, wie oder was er antworten sollte. Dann sprach er: „Sie wurde von einer Pistolenkugel getroffen."

Diese Information sank langsam, aber umso tiefer in Hermiones Bewusstsein. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrte sie ihn an, dann lies Trauer ihre Züge etwas erweichen. Ihr Blick lies V unbehaglich werden. So hatte ihn Evey angesehen, als er in ihrem Armen lag. Aber Evey war fort. Er konnte diesen Blick nicht ertragen und wechselte das Thema: „Wieso habe ich den Raum nicht gefunden?"

Überrascht sah Hermione ihn an und ordnete ihre Gedanken. „Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen, ich habe eine Vermutung, dass der Raum nur von magisch begabten gefunden werden kann." Sie kaute ein paar Momente gedankenverloren auf ihrer Unterlippe. V legte seinen Zeigefinger an das Kinn seiner Maske, als ob er gerade etwas über diese schlechte Angewohnheit sagen wollte, da sprang Hermione auch schon auf. „Ein Schlüssel! Du brauchst einen magischen Schlüssel für diesen Raum. Etwas, das hier hingehört…" Ihre Augen fuhren suchend in der Galerie herum - über den Flügel, die Wurlitzer, das Sofa, über Kunstwerke und Statuen. Aber all diese Gegenstände waren für ihren Zweck zu groß. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte sie in die Nische mit der kleinen Küche und riss eine Schublade nach der anderen auf. V war ihr gefolgt und betrachtete mit schief gelegtem Kopf ihr Gehabe. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um, und präsentierte ein Tee-Ei. „Das wird genügen", bestätigte sie freudig und berührte dieses Tee-Ei mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Ebenso enthusiastisch forderte sie V auf, ihr auf den Gang vor die Galerie zu folgen. Draußen übergab sie ihm den Tee-Ei-Schlüssel und erklärte ihm, was er zu tun hatte. Und zu ihrer großen Erleichterung klappte es. Der Raum der Wünsche öffnete sich für den Muggel V. Zum Glück, denn kaum war V in dem Raum verschwunden, schwirrte Peeves durch den Gang und stimmte einen schiefen Spottgesang an, sobald er Hermione erblickte. Als sich der Quälgeist verzogen hatte, kehrte auch Hermione zurück in die falsche Galerie.

V hatte vor einem Bild stehend auf sie gewartet; aufrecht stehend mit ineinander verschränkten Händen und mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf. Mit der genauso unerschütterlichen Ausstrahlung, wie sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. Unwillkürlich huschte ihr ein Lächeln über die Lippen.

„Was amüsiert dich, Hermione Granger?", fragte V in seiner Singsang-Stimme.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Es kam mir vor wie damals… Als ich bei dir war."

V nickte langsam zur Bestätigung. „Als ob nie tief greifende Ereignisse dazwischen gekommen wären…"

Hermiones Amusement verschwand von ihren Zügen. V hatte es in diesem einen Satz mit einer erschreckenden Wahrheit zusammengefasst. Nichts würde mehr so sein wie vorher. Die vielen lieben Menschen, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort ihr Leben gelassen hatten… Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie noch einmal ihre Gesichter vorbeiziehen und hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, wie V mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf sie zu getreten war.

Als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, brach sie aus ihren traurigen Erinnerungen und sah in die grinsende Maske, die so nah war. „Die Vergangenheit kann uns nur etwas tun, wenn wir es zulassen."

Hermione schluckte die Tränen weg, die in ihren Augenwinkeln piksten. „Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?"

Langsam lies V seine Hand von ihrer Schulter gleiten. „Meine Vergangenheit ist nicht der springende Punkt – ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Zukunft zum Guten oder Schlechten gewendet habe." Er wandte sich ab und ging unruhig auf den Flügel zu. Hermione beobachtete ihn. „Ich werde dir helfen, zurückzukehren. Hoffentlich habe ich morgen Abend die richtigen Informationen schon zusammen. Heute kann ich leider nichts mehr für dich tun."

V bedachte sie mit einem Blick, den sie nicht sehen, aber spüren konnte. Als wollte er sagen, dass dies ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit sei. Da kannte er Hermione schlecht; aber dennoch entließ er sie mit einem freundlichen Nicken.

Her


	11. Blutmagie

Nach ihrem Unterricht hatte Hermione sich in die Bibliothek begeben und ihren gewohnten Stammplatz eingenommen. Ron und Harry würden mit Quidditchtrainig bis in die späten Abendstunden so beschäftigt sein, dass keiner von den beiden sie wirklich vermissen würde. Sie hatte sich einen Teil der alten Bücher besorgt, die sie bei ihrer ersten Recherche schon konsultiert hatte, aber jetzt wusste sie, wonach sie suchen musste. V hatte das pure Glück nicht getrunken, sondern es war mit Blut vermischt auf - und wahrscheinlich auch in – seinen Körper geraten, was eine ganz andere Fragestellung verlangte.

Sie war so sehr in ein Buch über die Gefahren verunreinigter Zaubertränke vertieft, dass sie nicht merkte, wie sich jemand auf den Sessel gegenüber von ihr setzte.

„Felix Felicis wird kaum Bestandteil der Prüfung sein, Miss Granger", kam ein nonchalanter Kommentar einer sehr bekannten Stimme. Hermione blickte erschrocken auf.

„Professor Snape."

Snape wartete gar nicht ab, was sie weiter zu sagen hatte. Die steile Falte auf seiner Stirn verriet, dass er nicht zu einem freundlichen Geplauder gekommen war. „Außerdem sollten Sie doch von allen am ehesten wissen, dass der Trank in Prüfungen verboten ist. Wieso verschwenden Sie derart Ihre Zeit?"

Hermione schluckte. Jeden Moment glaubte sie, ihr V-Versteckspiel würde auffliegen und Snape sie zu McGonagall schleifen, wo der Ärger erst richtig begann. Vielleicht sollte sie die Flucht nach vorne antreten? Ihr chronisch übermüdeter Körper schrie ganz laut ‚JA', aber was wäre dann? Würden sie V in Ruhe lassen? Ihn ins Zaubereiministerium überführen? Sie hatte keinerlei Ahnung, welche Konsequenzen ihr und V bevorstanden.

„Es ist nicht für die Prüfung, Professor… Ich habe eine Eule von einem Freund bekommen, der mich fragte, was wohl passiert, wenn Felix Felicis mit Blut verunreinigt wird, also wenn man sich beim Brauen in den Finger schneidet oder so…" wagte Hermione eine Antwort.

Snape wirkte noch unerfreuter, als er es schon war. „Blutmagie kommt ebenfalls nicht in der Prüfung vor und ein kluger Kopf wie Sie sollte die Finger davon lassen." Seine Stimme wurde zu einem bedrohlichen Zischen: „Wenn Sie hier fertig sind und was-auch-immer treiben, dann können Sie von mir aus Meisterin der Blutmagie werden, aber solange Sie hier und in meinem Verantwortungsbereich sind, wünsche ich solche Forschungen nicht. Blut kann den harmlosesten Trank in eine todbringende Waffe verwandeln; Blut kann Tore öffnen, die sich nur schwer wieder verschließen lassen – also lassen Sie es sein!"

Ein kurzes Funkeln trat in Hermiones Augen. Indirekt hatte Snape ihr die Information gegeben, die sie gesucht hatte. Tormagie. Ein junger Magiezweig, vergleichbar mit höherer Physik in der Muggelwelt, der nur von wenigen Magiern auf sehr abstrakter Ebene betrieben wurde.

Snape hatte ebenfalls das Funkeln bemerkt. „Sie gefallen mir nicht, Hermione. Sie lernen zu viel und schlafen zu wenig, außerdem verbergen Sie immer noch etwas. Ich will es nicht wissen, aber Sie sollten sich fragen, ob alles richtig ist, was Sie tun."

Mit diesen Worten stütze er sich auf seinen Stock und erhob sich. Hermione sah ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Bevor Snape die Bibliothek humpelnd verlies, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr herum – sein Gesicht weniger erzürnt – und sagte etwas Unglaubliches: „Wenn es etwas ist, das den Horizont Ihrer beiden Freunde übersteigt – meine Räume sind immer noch im Kerker."

Hermione blickte Snape noch eine Weile nach und war froh, dass kein anderer diese Unterredung mitbekommen hatte. Snape und sie waren keineswegs Freunde und noch weniger war er es mit Ron und Harry, aber der Krieg hatte ihr Verhältnis zueinander verändert. Jeder würde für den anderen einstehen und in der Not helfen. Es gab wichtigere Dinge als Sympathie oder Antipathie.

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, mit diesen Neuigkeiten zu V zurückzukehren. Hermione hatte sich nach Snapes Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl schnellstens das Archiv des Tagespropheten vorgenommen. Nach akribischer Suche mit Hilfe des magischen Seitenfinders hatte sie zwei interessante Zeitungssauschnitte gefunden:

„…wurde heute feierlich die neue Abteilung für Tormagie eingeweiht. Anwesend waren Kingsley Shacklebolt, der seinem Amt als Zaubereiminister mehr als gerecht wird, Lemus Droidton aus der Abteilung für Portschlüssel, Joanne Fremus und Sir Henry Cloudbust - zwei junge, engagierte Magier, die die Einrichtung dieser Abteilung vorangetrieben haben, und Stephen Hawking als prominenter Gast aus der Muggelwelt. Tormagie ist ein noch junger Zweig der Magie und kann uns in der Zukunft noch schnelleres und komfortables Reisen ermöglichen."

Und, etwa drei Wochen vor dem obigen Artikel veröffentlicht:

„Öffentliche Bekanntmachung: Wegen Umbaumaßnahmen ist in den nächsten zwei Wochen der sechste Stock des Zaubereiministeriums gesperrt. Wir bitten, diese Unannehmlichkeit zu entschuldigen. Als Ansprechpartner dient Lemus Droidton, der ein provisorisches Büro im zweiten Stock beziehen wird. Bitte beachten Sie die Aushänge."

‚Bingo', dachte Hermione. Besser konnte man ihr den Weg nicht weisen. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch eine Möglichkeit, ins Ministerium zu gelangen. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem die Jüngeren sich mit Spielen oder Hausaufgaben die Zeit vertrieben, überlegte sich Hermione verschiedene Wege, ins Zaubereiministerium zu gelangen. Die einfachste aber auch dreisteste Methode war, eine offizielle Einladung zu bekommen. Kaum im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, suchte sie sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen und schrieb ihre Bewerbung. Drei Anläufe brauchte sie, bis sie vollkommen zufrieden war und ihr Schreiben mit einer Eule losschicken konnte.

Als Hermione an diesem Abend die falsche Schattengalerie betrat, merkte sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. V lehnte über der Wurlitzer, aber es spielte kein Lied. Er wählte auch nichts aus, sondern war einfach über die Titelliste gebeugt. Hätte er keine Maske getragen, so könnte Hermione schwören, dass er durch die Songs und die Musikbox einfach durchsah.

„Guten Abend, Hermione", sagte er in seiner melancholischen Stimme, in die er immer verfiel, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte.

„Guten Abend", antwortete Hermione verunsichert und warf einen Blick auf die Bücher, die sie nach ihren Nachforschungen noch für ihn aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte: _Das Märchen von Beedle und Barden_ sowie eine Anthologie von Jakobus Zumbrot, einem zeitgenössischen Dichter der Zaubererwelt.

„Hermione, du hast mir unbewusst eine Lektion erteilt", stellte V fest, ohne sie anzuschauen.

Neugierig und verwirrt zugleich ließ sich Hermione auf einem kleinen Sessel nieder. Langsam drehte V sich um und durchschritt den Raum, dann setzte er sich auf den gegenüberliegenden. Unsicher waren seine Finger ineinander verschränkt. Die Maske lag zum Teil im Schatten, der Kopf tief gesenkt.

V betrachtete eingehend im Schutze der Maske Hermiones Gesicht. Eine wichtige Neuigkeit hatte sie für ihn, das las er in ihren Augen, und so wie ihre Wangenmuskeln vorhin kurz gezuckt haben, war ihm klar, dass er sie aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Vielleicht war es doch besser, wenn er sie ausreden ließ. Es würde ihm einen kleinen Aufschub für seine Erklärung bringen.

„Bitte, ich wollte dich nicht bedrücken. Was wollen dein Herz und Geist mir mitteilen?"

Er beobachte genau ihre kurze Skepsis, dann lehnte er sich leicht nach vorne, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er ihre Neuigkeiten hören wollte. Hermione räusperte sich kurz und erzählte lang, was sie gelesen und erforscht hatte. Vs Gedanken machten sich während Hermiones Ausführungen auf eigene Wege. Wenn es so einfach wäre zurückzukehren, wie sie sagte. Eine Tür öffnen, durchgehen und Evey wiedersehen. Ihr sagen, dass es doch einen Weg mit ihr geben könnte, jetzt nach alldem… Aber würde sie das auch wollen? War es wirklich Liebe, was er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte? Oder war es nur eine Stockholm-Reaktion auf seine ‚Behandlung'. Er wählte bewusst diesen neutralen Begriff. Es war notwendig gewesen und doch…

„Hörst du noch zu, V?" Er sah Hermione an und sie sah ihn an. „Du bist heute so...anders. Und was meintest du für eine Lektion?"

Er atmete hörbar aus. Mit Hermione zu reden war so anders als mit Evey. Sie hatte seine Methoden und Absichten besser verstanden als Evey, auch wenn sie es beileibe nicht gutgeheißen hat; außerdem verband sie nun das Gestrandet-sein. Er mochte sie auf eine andere Art und Weise. War so das Gefühl, Geschwister zu haben? Oder echte Freunde? Keine Bilder und Statuen oder Stimmen, die immer wieder die gleichen Lieder sangen, aber nie sprachen?

V legte seine Fingerkuppen aneinander: „Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich dir gestern sagte? Dass sich tief greifendes ereignet hat?" Er wartete ab, bis sie ihm zeigte, dass sie seine Worte richtig verstanden hatte. „So wie bei dir, so auch bei mir, Hermione Granger. Ich habe getötet. Ich habe das Regime in meiner Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und sich selbst ausmerzen lassen. Und noch etwas ist mir passiert. Etwas, dass ich immer als den entscheidenden Dominostein in dieser Kettenreaktion betrachtet habe. Ich dachte, ich würde diesen Stein anstoßen, von dem die Zukunft und der Aufbau des Landes abhängen würde, aber dabei -" er machte eine gedankenschwere Pause, „war sie der Stein, der mich anstößt."

V musste sich bewegen und begab sich zu seinem Flügel, strich zärtlich über das polierte Holz und schaute über die Schulter zu Hermione. In Hermiones Gesicht drohte die Frage, die er noch nicht bereit war zu beantworten, deshalb wechselte er schnell das Thema: „Also müssen wir jetzt nur noch auf die Rückkehr der Eule warten?" Mit Genugtuung beobachtete er, wie diese Frage verpuffte, und setzte mit ehrlicher Freude hinzu: „Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Schlossführung?"

Das hatte gesessen. Hermione klappte der Kiefer runter, aber sie war dankbar für diese Ablenkung und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

Ziel des nächtlichen Rundgangs war der Eulenturm. V blieb einen Moment stehen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die zahlreichen Nachtvögel. Die Tiere waren alle wach und ausgesprochen munter. Mit Schnabelgeklapper begrüßten sie ihre nächtlichen Besucher, und als V einen Arm ausstreckte, landete ein gescheckter Streifenkauz darauf und sah mit seinen Augen genau in Vs ebenso schwarze.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Hermione zu: „Diese Tiere sind sehr schön."

Sie lächelte etwas verschmitzt. „Das ist unsere Post-Station. In der Zaubererwelt werden Briefe und sogar Pakete über diese Eulen zugestellt." V sah sie ungläubig hinter der Maske an: „Ihr verschickt die Post wirklich mit Eulen?"

„Ich zeig es dir." Sie suchte ihre Taschen ab und fand einen alten Terminzettel und einen Bleistiftstummel. Dann wandte sie sich geheimnisvoll ab und schrieb ‚das ist der Beweis' auf den Fetzen. Als sie fertig war, faltete sie ihn zusammen und schrieb noch ein großes ‚V' drauf. Sie pfiff nach einer weiteren Eule, die kurz darauf herabgesegelt kam, und übergab ihr die Post. Das Tier blickte Hermione an, also wollte es fragen, ob das ihr Ernst sei, erhob sich aber dann doch in den Himmel, flog eine Runde um den Turm und landete schließlich neben V, den sie mit Schnabelzwicken aufmerksam machte. Der Streifenkauz suchte kreischend das Weite.

V entnahm der Eule den Brief, entfaltete ihn und lachte kurz auf. Er klang immer noch nicht überzeugt.

Nach einer halben Stunde verabschiedete sie sich von V, der bei den Eulen zurückblieb.


	12. Spiele

Das Wochenende wurde durch eine Schar aufgeregter Schüler eingeläutet, die sich auf ihren Hogsmeade-Ausflug freute. Hermione hatte andere Pläne, von denen ihre Freunde nichts wussten.

„Mine, sein kein Frosch und komm mit", beharrte Ron bestimmt zum vierten Mal. Sie und Harry schüttelten gleichermaßen den Kopf, aber nur Harry antwortete: „Du müsstest sie langsam kennen. Wenn sie vorhat, das ganze Wochenende für ihre berufliche Laufbahn zu nutzen, dann werden auch keine zehn Testhrale sie davon abbringen. Genauso gut könntest du sie dazu überreden, sich für die Quidditchmannschaft zu melden." Das brachte ihm einen kräftigen Hieb in die Rippen ein. Hermione wusste von ihrem mangelnden Talent, aber sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn jemand da auch noch drauf rumritt.

Nach einer herzlichen Verabschiedung und dem Versprechen ihrer Freunde, ihre Lieblings-Schokolade mitzubringen, stand Hermione fast allein im Schlossportal. Argus Filch war ganz in der Nähe mit seiner Katze auf dem Arm und musterte sie argwöhnisch. Beim Reingehen überlegte sie, was sie machen könnte, oder besser, was sie zuerst machen sollte. Ihr Lernpensum war in den letzten Tagen für ihre Ansprüche stark in Rückstand geraten und so machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. V wollte sie erst am Abend besuchen, falls sie heute überhaupt dazu kommen würde. Die Antwort aus dem Ministerium könnte allerfrühestens am Montag kommen. Also hatte sie genügend Zeit zum Wiederholen der Theorie.

Eine halbe Stunde später raffte Hermione wütend ihre Sachen zusammen. Diese ganzen Erstklässler gingen ihr auf den Keks und das Schlimmste war: Sie machten nichts Verbotenes, sie waren einfach nur laut und unruhig, als hätte man einen Tennisball in eine Meute von zehn Hunden geworfen. So konnte sie nicht arbeiten und sie wechselte in die Bibliothek. Dort war es ruhig, aber Snape verschwand gerade hinter einem Regal, als sie ihre Leseecke betrat. Er hatte sie noch nicht gesehen - zum Glück - aber sie wollte ihm nicht begegnen, also schlich sie wieder raus und begab sich sicherheitshalber ein Stockwerk nach oben. Wo konnte sie jetzt noch hingehen?

Sie wusste, wo sie lernen könnte, aber sie zögerte. Es war noch recht früh, er könnte schlafen. Aber heute Abend wird sie garantiert nicht dazukommen, ihn zu besuchen, wenn ihre Freunde mit Unmengen an Butterbier und eventuell einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey zurück waren und eine spontane Party veranstalteten.

„Was soll's?", seufzte sie und begab sich noch zwei Stockwerke höher in einen bestimmten Gang. Hermione sah sich verstohlen um, ob sie allein war, dann klopfte sie zaghaft.

Etwas bewegte sich hinter der Tür. Sie meinte, die Tritte von Stiefeln gehört zu haben, langsam und bedächtig. Er war zumindest wach; aber nichts weiter geschah. Sollte sie wieder gehen? Es war bestimmt eine Schnapsidee, um diese Uhrzeit hierher zu kommen, schalt sie sich und wollte gerade wieder gehen.

Da öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt, so knapp, dass sie nicht in den Raum blicken konnte. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", raunte eine vertraute Stimme.

Hermione blickte verlegen nach unten. „Ich… ich wollte dich nicht stören oder dir auf die Nerven gehen. Ich muss sehr viel lernen und ich finde keinen ruhigen Ort, auch wenn das Schloss fast leer ist, und da dachte ich, dass ich vielleicht…" Sie fummelte an ihrem Umhang herum. Sie hatte eine wirklich schlechte Idee gehabt, ihren Besuch derart zu belästigen.

„…da dachtest du, dass du vielleicht hier lernen kannst?", ergänze V in neutralem Ton ihren Satz.

Da hast du es, Hermione – gleich schickt er dich mit einem entsprechenden Kommentar fort. Betreten nickte sie, aber wagte nicht, nach oben zu schauen.

„Komm rein", bat V nach einer unendlich langen Sekunde.

Nun ruckte ihr Kopf mit Überraschung nach oben. Entsprach dieses Grinsen auf der Maske dem darunterliegenden? Vs Körperhaltung deutete so etwas an. Freudig lächelte sie zurück und betrat die falsche Schattengalerie. Er wies mit seiner behandschuhten Hand auf die gemütliche Sofaecke und Hermione stellte dankbar ihre Tasche ab, die unter der Last der Bücher an ihrer Schulter zerrte.

„Ich bin gerade anderweitig beschäftigt und ich glaube, dass wir uns nicht in die Quere kommen werden, aber ganz ehrlich: ich habe nicht so früh mit dir gerechnet."

Ein beklommenes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Brust breit. „Ich will dich wirklich nicht belästigen…"

V winkte freundlich ab und lies sie alleine.

Er rumorte in der Küche und sie füllte den kleinen Tisch mit Tintenfass, Pergamenten und Büchern. Die Zeit verging in Stille; V war nur kurz in der Küche gewesen und ist dann durch den Hauptraum in einem anderen Zimmer entschwunden. Sie arbeitete so konzentriert, dass sie nicht den schwarzen Schatten bemerkte, der sich hinter ihr aufbaute.

„Die Appariergesetze von 1802 – steht darin, dass man nicht ungefragt mit anderen Leuten apparieren soll?", fragte V belustigt und Hermione schrak derart zusammen, dass sie ihr Tintenfass umwarf. Panisch zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und versuchte, ihre frischen Notizen vor der schwarzen Flüssigkeit zu retten.

„Habe ich dich erschreckt?", fragte V so betont unschuldig, dass sich Hermiones Mundwinkel nach oben stahlen.

„Erschreckt ist kein Ausdruck. Ich wär fast gestorben."

„Nein, wärst du nicht, Hermione Granger", wiegelte er ab; dann sah sie, dass er etwas hinter seinem Rücken verbarg. Neugierig verbog sie sich. Diese Reaktion hatte V provozieren wollen, denn nun zog er seinen Arm nach vorne und präsentierte eine Dartscheibe mit Pfeilen. „Schau mal, was ich gefunden habe…", triumphierte er.

„Oh, toll", murmelte Hermione. Sie hatte noch nicht ganz ihren Schreck überwunden und war eher verwirrt. „Wo hast du die gefunden?"

V verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. „In demselben Raum mit dem Kickertisch, dem Basketballkorb und der beachtlichen Tennisschlägersammlung an der Wand." Er sprach alles so beiläufig aus, aber sein Tonfall verriet, dass er eindeutig auf eine bestimmte Sache hinaus wollte.

Hermione griff den Faden auf. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit diesem Raum?" V legte kurzer Hand die Dartsachen auf Hermiones Unterlagen ab. „Nein, der Raum an sich ist perfekt, ich hatte nur anderes erwartet: Füllfederhalter, Kugelschreiber oder sogar Schreibmaschinen…", zählte er mit leichter Ironie auf. Hermione war nun völlig konfus.

„Sagt man nicht, dass die Feder schärfer ist als das Schwert?", gab er selbstverständlich eine Erklärung ab, verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und wartete Hermiones Reaktion ab. Er ließ sich Zeit und die brauchte sie, bis sie begriff.

Röte schoss ihr in die Wangen. „Der Raum muss meine Abneigung gegen Waffen gespürt haben…", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

Die Maske nickte kurz zur Bestätigung und V überlies sie gnädig wieder ihren Aufgaben. Hin und wieder spähte sie aus den Augenwinkeln nach V, der einen geeigneten Platz für die Scheibe suchte. Schnell steckte sie ihre Nase wieder ins Buch, als er zufällig in ihre Richtung sah.

V machte schließlich ein paar Probewürfe und begann ein Solospiel. Hermione hatte Mühe, sich auf die Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Wie lange hatte sie kein Dart mehr gespielt oder dabei zugesehen? Hatte sie überhaupt schon mal zugesehen? Sie hing mit den Augen an Vs Bewegungen, als ob sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einen Menschen bei so etwas beobachtet hätte. Wieso konnten sich die Jungen in ihrer Jahrgangsstufe nicht SO bewegen?

Mühsam blickte sie wieder auf ihre Tabellen und Aufzeichnungen, aber es ergab für sie keinen Sinn mehr. Entnervt legte sie die Sachen zur Seite und sah V fasziniert dabei zu, wie er sich vor der Scheibe an einer gedachten Linie aufstellte, federte, den Dart auf Augenhöhe hob und einen Moment in voller Konzentration verharrte. Dann kam plötzlich und unmenschlich schnell der Wurf. Hermione konnte die Bewegung kaum ausmachen, da hörte sie schon das TOK vom Pfeil, der sich in die Scheibe bohrte. Genau ins Bull's Eye.

So beobachtete sie ihn eine ganze Weile. Sollte sie zu ihm hingehen und mitspielen? Lieber nicht. Er würde merken, wie ihre Finger zittern würden… Oder doch? Sie wollte plötzlich unmittelbar in seiner Nähe sein.

„Nervös, Hermione?", fragte V sanft, ohne den Blick von der Scheibe zu wenden. Er war freundlich, aber seine Stimme hatte einen leichten Unterton. Hermione wurde plötzlich knallrot im Gesicht. Sie hatte ihn angestarrt und er hatte es gemerkt. Oh, war das peinlich! „Ich hab ganz die Zeit vergessen… hab noch ne Verabredung mit Freunden…", haspelte sie undeutlich, während sie schnell ihre Sachen zusammenraffte, ohne zu V zu sehen, und verlies im Eiltempo die Galerie.


	13. Nachspiel

Hermione war zu schnell gegangen, um sich zu verabschieden. V fand es nicht tragisch. So wie er sie einschätzte, würde sie spätestens dann wieder aufkreuzen, wenn sie Neuigkeiten zu seiner möglichen Rückkehr hätte.

Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet. So offensichtlich.

Er war schon mal so beobachtet worden, aber das war lange her. Ein Jahrtausend? Eine Ewigkeit? Damals, in der richtigen Schattengalerie, nicht in dieser geistigen Ausgeburt einer jungen…wie nannte sie sich eigentlich? Wenn Männer in dieser Welt Zauberer waren, dann war sie eine Magierin? Zauberin? Hexe? Hexe war ihm zuwider, denn da kam ihm die typische Vorstellung von einer buckeligen Frau mit Warze am Kinn vor Augen. Die Bezeichnung war auch irrelevant.

V konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Scheibe und ließ den letzten Dart nach vorne schnellen. Danach zog er die Pfeile aus der Scheibe und begann von Neuem. Er traf wieder das Bull's Eye. Wieder und wieder, bis es ihn langweilte und keine Herausforderung mehr war.

Genug für heute. Er streckte sich und ging in die kleine Küche, um sich etwas Wasser einzugießen. Dann warf er einen verstohlenen Blick über die Schulter, lauschte, und als er ganz sicher war, allein zu sein, dimmte er das Licht und nahm behutsam seine Maske ab. Er nahm ein weiches Tuch, das er speziell für diesen Zweck reserviert hatte, und wischte die Maske auf der Innenseite trocken. Er kontrollierte die Lederriemen und Schließen. Alles tadellos. Aber die Riemen waren schrecklich unbequem. Hermione hatte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab und wundersamen Kräften repariert, aber gleichzeitig so verwandelt, dass sie sich wieder wie in den ersten Tagen anfühlte. Er musste das Leder unbedingt einfetten, bevor er wieder Blasen am Kopf bekam.

Er trank sein Glas in drei Zügen leer und schenke sich nach. Es war eine verrückte Welt, in der er gelandet war. Auch wenn es hier Magie gab und genug Menschen, die damit umgehen konnten, so bezweifelte er, dass diese Welt besser war. Und er gehörte einfach nicht hier hin. V leerte sein zweites Glas und seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu Hermione. Ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Wie rot sie geworden war… Wenn die junge Dame mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn entwickeln sollte, könnte das Probleme geben. Es wäre für sie nicht gut, denn er war nicht der Richtige für sie. Und er… sein Herz war schon lange vergeben.

V begab sich zurück in die Haupthalle seines neuen Zuhauses und setzte sich an den Flügel. Er rutschte etwas auf dem Hocker herum, bis er bequem saß, dann klappte er die Abdeckung auf und strich sanft über die polierten Tasten der Klaviatur. Es gab keine Notenblätter, aber Vs Gedächtnis übernahm bereitwillig und schon bald entlockten seine Finger den Tasten eine Melodie. Die gleiche wie damals, als ihn Evey beobachtet hatte.

Es war einer der schöneren Momente aus der Zeit, als sie so unfreiwillig bei ihm war. Ein Moment ohne Streit und argwöhnische Blicke. Er hatte gespielt und diese Bewegung mit dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen. Hinter dem Vorhang hatte sie gestanden, nur ihre großen Augen spähten vorsichtig in den Raum. Er hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen und weiter gespielt, aber anders. Die Musik entflog ihm viel leichter, entwickelte ein Eigenleben, gebar Noten und Zwischentöne, die nicht auf dem Papier waren, aber für Evey immer dazugehörten. Sie war verzaubert von der Musik und er bemerkte sehr wohl diesen einen zögerlichen Schritt, den sie gemacht hatte. Aber dann war das Stück zu Ende.

Noch bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und seine Kleidung glatt strich, war sie verschwunden, in ihr Zimmer geflohen, wie sie es so oft tat. Er hatte im Hier und Jetzt ebenfalls das Spiel beendet und schaute in die Richtung, in der Evey damals gestanden hatte, aber er war allein. Warum hatte er sie nicht gebeten, sich zu ihm zu setzen?

V wusste, dass er diese Welt akzeptieren musste, in der er jetzt war. Evey war Vergangenheit, zwang er sich zu denken, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Eine Ruhelosigkeit erfüllte ihn und er durchstreifte die Galerie auf der Suche nach irgendetwas. Es gab hier ein Bücherregal, hoch wie eine Wand voll mit zahlreichen Büchern, auf die er keine Lust verspürte. Einen Raum, der die Karikatur seiner Waffenkammer war, eine Wurlitzer mit Musik, die, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, seine Ohren quälte.

Er gehörte hier einfach nicht hin! Er würde es Hermione sagen, dass er nicht hier bleiben konnte. Lieber wollte er jahrelang in dieser fremden Welt umherwandern, als auf ewig ihr Gast zu bleiben. Er hatte ihr geholfen, sie will ihm helfen – dabei sollte sie es belassen. Quid pro quo! Es war nicht gut, es war nicht richtig! Wut stieg in ihm auf. Was war das für ein übler Streich des Schicksals, das ihn verhöhnte? Er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und schleuderte mit einem Zornesschrei den nächsten Gegenstand vor das Bücherregal.

Der Kerzenleuchter prallte gegen das oberste Regalbrett und löste eine Kaskade aus Büchern aus. Befriedigt sah V, wie sie alle auf einem Haufen landeten, dann erweckte ein Flackern seine Neugier. Die Wut floss ab, als er näher trat und das Buch betrachtete, das offen liegen geblieben war. Es war eins von diesen magischen Büchern, denn die Bilder, die allesamt Schmetterlinge zeigten, bewegten sich. V hob es auf und blätterte es durch, dann warf er einen Blick auf den Umschlag. Es war, wie vermutet, ein Naturkundebuch. Er klemmte es sich unter dem Arm und ging zu seinem bevorzugten Sessel.

Nach zwei Stunden Literatur dieser ungewöhnlichen Art starrte V auf die Doppelseite, die Eulen und Käuze zeigte. Er beobachtete, wie die Vögel ihre Flügel ausbreiteten oder sich ausgiebig putzten. Was hatte Hermione ihm noch über die Eulen gesagt? Sie finden immer den richtigen Adressaten?

Er war bereit für ein Experiment, bei dem er nichts zu verlieren hatte. Entschlossen legte er das Buch auf den kleinen Couchtisch und suchte die Galerie ab. Missmutig sah er auf den Bücherhaufen und das kaputte Regal. Das würde er reparieren müssen, aber er hatte keine Reue. Nach einer kurzen Suche fand er einen Füllfederhalter und ein Stück Pergament.

Er würde Evey einen Brief schreiben. Er wollte ihr all das schreiben, was er ihr noch hatte sagen wollen, was er ihr alles hätte sagen sollen, vor einer langen Zeit. Aber er brachte nur ein paar kurze Zeilen zusammen. Er strich sie energisch durch und machte einen neuen Versuch. Die Worte klangen schon besser. Er blies die Tinte trocken, dann ergriff er seine Maske, die lächelnd auf dem Flügel gewartet hatte. Sorgfältig rollte er den Brief auf und band ihn mit einer Schnur aus der Küchentischschublade zusammen. Er steckte auch das verzauberte Tee-Ei ein und verließ die Schattengalerie.

Behände schlüpfte er durch die Schatten, die ihn mittlerweile als neuen Mitbewohner akzeptiert hatten. Ein paar Gemälde nickten ihm beiläufig zu - eine Tatsache, die er freudig überrascht aufnahm. Vielleicht sollte er sich mit einigen unterhalten. Sie waren bestimmt freundlicher als diese Lola, die sich vorhin trotzig umgedreht hatte, als er vorbeihuschte. Sein nächtlicher Spaziergang führte ihn zum Eulenturm und, als ob er auf ihn gewartet hatte, flog ihm der Streifenkauz entgegen, mit dem er sich die Nacht zuvor bekannt gemacht hatte.

„Da bist du, mein Freund", sprach V leise zu dem Tier. „Du musst einen Brief zustellen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du Erfolg haben wirst. Sie ist weit, weit weg. Weiter weg, als in einem fernen Land. Es ist, als müsstest du durch die Zeit fliegen." Der Kauz sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen und sträubte sein Gefieder.

„Ich werde dir nicht böse sein, wenn du dein Ziel nicht findest. Da könnte dir niemand böse sein…" Zögerlich band er den Brief am Bein des Kauzes fest. Der gab einen leisen Laut von sich und erhob sich majestätisch in den Nachthimmel. V sah ihm nach. „Wenn du sie doch findest… gib ihr den Trost, den sie verdient. Ich kann es leider nicht."

AN: An dieser Stelle möchte ich auf meine Geschichte ‚Eulenpost' hinweisen.


	14. unangenehme Wahrheiten

Hermione wagte es an diesem Wochenende nicht mehr, hinauf in den siebten Stock, zur Schattengalerie, zu gehen. Sie hatte sich aufgeführt wie eine Vierzehnjährige… Wie konnte sie sich nur so hinreißen lassen und V wie ein Zootier anstarren? Was würde er jetzt von ihr denken? Warum hat er sie nicht anders darauf hingewiesen, dass sie ihre Augen verlor? Wie peinlich war das denn? Ihre geistige Abwesenheit wurde auch von ihren Freunden bemerkt, was nicht gerade hilfreich für sie war. So verbrachte sie den Sonntag brütend über ihren Büchern mit einer persönlichen Extralektion über das Zaubereiministerium. Sie machte sich Notizen zu ihren Erinnerungen.

Sie hatte das Zaubereiministerium bisher nur unter großer Gefahr betreten. Wie würde ein offizieller Besuch sein? Einfach durch die Haupttür rein und entspannt durchgehen, bis sie in der richtigen Abteilung war? Vielleicht hier und da jemanden freundlich grüßen? Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht gefährlicher sein, als ein Eis in der Winkelgasse zu kaufen.

Aber wie kam V ins Gebäude? Auch ganz offiziell als ihre Begleitung? Wohl kaum – sie schätzte ihn da als etwas behördenscheu ein. Vielleicht könnte sie ihm diesen Noteingang zeigen, durch den sie verkleidet ins Ministerium gelangt war. Sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Nein! Unmöglich! Es war unter jeglicher Würde, sich eine öffentliche Toilette runterspülen zu müssen. Es musste bestimmt doch noch eine Lösung geben. Vielleicht sollte sie Ron fragen, sein Vater arbeitete schließlich dort. Unbehagen beschlich sie. Vielleicht sollte sie lieber Ginny fragen.

Gesagt, getan. Sie schob ihren Bücherstapel zur Seite und gesellte sich zu ihren Freunden. Es wurde doch noch ein lustiger Nachmittag für sie und nebenbei bekam sie die Informationen, die sie benötigte.

In dieser Nacht schlief Hermione erstaunlich schlecht. Sie hatte einen wirren Traum, dass V in einen Schrank hineinstieg, dann zersplintert in seiner Welt wieder auftauchte und sie musste ihn mit Nadel und Faden zusammennähen. Mit seinem seltsamen Gefühl im Nacken wurde sie wach und fragte sich, ob ihr Plan auch wirklich funktionieren könnte. Was, wenn die ganze Mühe und der Besuch im Ministerium nichts nützten und es keinen Weg zurück gab? Was, wenn die Abteilung für Tormagie noch ein Jahrzehnt brauchte, um diese Fortbewegung sinnvoll zu nutzen? Hatte sie V falsche Hoffnungen gemacht?

Der Morgen wurde auch nicht besser, als sie mürrisch ihr Frühstück untersuchte und der Posteulenschwarm in die Halle flatterte. Eine tiefschwarze Eule des Ministeriums für Zauberei landete elegant auf ihrem Tisch und hielt ihr das Bein mit dem Brief hin. Hermione ahnte schon, was drin stehen würde und traute sich nicht recht, das Pergament zu entrollen, aber sie tat es dennoch.

Es war eine herzliche Antwort der Abteilung für Tormagie, die ihr kurzfristig eine Besuchsmöglichkeit anböte und sogar die notwendigen Formalitäten mit Hogwarts regelte. Sie müsse nur das Antwortschreiben unterzeichnen und mit der Eule zurückschicken. Hermione wand sich innerlich. Das war die Chance und sie musste sie nutzen. Sie unterschrieb, gab der Eule einen Keks und schickte sie postwendend zurück.

Heute Abend musste sie zu V, da führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Diese Neuigkeiten war sie ihm schuldig, auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, ihm nicht mehr unter die Augen treten zu können.

V saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt auf einem Sessel und las, als sie am frühen Abend nach zaghaftem Klopfen die Galerie betrat. Sie blieb einen Augenblick stehen.

„Hallo…" begrüßte sie ihn schüchtern. V saß unverändert mit der Schulter zu ihr gewandt auf seinem Sessel. Er ließ das Buch nicht sinken, als er dann zu ihr Sprach: „Mein altes Zuhause hatte den großen Vorteil, dass nicht jeder einfach so reinspazieren konnte." Seine Stimme war nicht zornig, aber kühl.

Hermione war geschockt. Was hatte sie verpasst? War ihr Verhalten wirklich so unverzeihlich gewesen, dass er sie jetzt für eine pubertäre verliebte Gans hielt, die ihm gleich um den Hals fallen oder anderweitig bedrängen würde? Sie ließ den Blick durch den Raum streifen. Das Bücherregal war zum Teil ausgeräumt, die Bücher zu Türmen gestapelt und es roch nach Leim.

Sie räusperte sich, aber die Worte blieben ihm Halse stecken.

Nun erhob sich V in einer fließenden Bewegung vom Sessel und drehte sich zu ihr herum. Den Daumen als Lesezeichen im Buch. Ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er nur ein kurzes Gespräch und dann ihren Rückzug erwartete. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange und spürte seinen bohrenden Blick - er wartete auf ihre Worte. In ihrer Nervosität erhaschte sie den Titel des Buches: _m__agische und nichtmagische Fauna Großbritanniens_. Um etwas Spannung und ihre eigene Unsicherheit aus dem Raum zu nehmen, fing sie an drauflos zu erzählen: „Oh, ähm… heute war echt ein toller Tag. Ich hab mit meiner besten Freundin gequatscht, sie heißt Ginny und ist die Schwester von Ron. Ron ist – ein Freund und ich… ich habe eine Idee, wie…"

V hörte ihr zu. Er war eindeutig nicht ungeduldig, trotzdem war es überraschend, womit er an dieser Stelle ihr Gerede unterbrach: „Du magst diesen Ron sehr, nicht wahr?" Er blickte auf das Buch und mit einer eleganten Handbewegung befreite er seinen Daumen und legte es auf den Tisch.

Hermione bekam glühende Ohren und nickte fast unmerklich. Die Situation begann, ihr schrecklich peinlich zu werden.

V neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sprach weiter: „Ich kann es dir auch nicht verübeln, bei genauer Betrachtung. Wenn zwei Menschen durch ungewöhnliche Umstände…", er betonte die Worte, als ob er sie mit Bedacht ausgewählt hätte, „zusammengezwungen sind, dann passiert es recht häufig, dass sich Gefühle entwickeln, die nicht angemessen sind – oder die man nie vermutet hätte." Der letzte Satz war leise, als ob er zu sich selbst gesprochen hatte. Sie war auf der einen Seite unendlich froh, dass er ihr das Verhalten vom Samstag nicht nachtrug, aber da schwang noch etwas anderes mit; etwas das ihn sehr bedrückte.

Hermione hatte eine Erinnerung. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte V von Dominosteinen gesprochen. Es war ein Bild für etwas, was Hermione nicht ganz verstand. Es hatte mit seinem großen Plan zu tun und er sollte, wie in einer großen Kettenreaktion von Dominosteinen, einen anderen Stein anstoßen. Aber er hatte da gesagt, dass es umgekehrt war. Eine SIE hätte ihn angestoßen, umgeworfen? Sie war mit dieser Metapher nicht vertraut, aber sie spürte, dass es sehr wichtig für ihn und sein Leben war.

„Was ist schief gelaufen?", fragte sie zaghaft. Unsicher, ob diese simple Frage der Tragweite des Themas gerecht wurde.

V senkte den Blick. „Lass uns nicht hier reden", bat und forderte er zugleich. Hermione sah ihn an und willigte stumm ein. V ergriff das Tee-Ei und deutete Hermione ihm zu folgen. Durch verwaiste Korridore und unzählige Treppen gingen sie und landeten schließlich auf dem Astronomieturm. Hermione war kurz überrascht und fragte sich, was V noch alles im Alleingang auf Hogwarts erforscht hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn warnen, die Kerker zu betreten. Dort wohnte Snape, der allergisch gegen Eindringlinge und vielleicht zu schnell mit dem Zauberstab war.

Ein kühler Herbstwind wehte ihnen ins Gesicht und der Himmel war klar. V umrundete offensichtlich tief beeindruckt das große Teleskop in der Mitte, wagte aber nicht, es anzufassen und ging zur Brüstung. Hermione trat in gebührendem Abstand neben ihn und beide genossen für ein paar Momente schweigend den Ausblick zum See. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule aus und sie schalt sich. Dies war weder der richtige Ort, noch die richtige Zeit. Außerdem hatte sie doch einen Freund, bemerkte sie sarkastisch. Dann gewannen ihr Verstand und allenfalls ihr Mitgefühl wieder die Oberhand. Als V immer noch keinen Ansatz zum Sprechen machte, startete sie einen zögerlichen Versuch: „Wer ist oder war‚sie'?"

V tat so, als ob er nichts gehört hatte, aber aus den Augenwinkeln hatte Hermione wahrgenommen, dass seine Körperspannung etwas zugenommen hatte. Sie drehte sich leicht schräg zu ihm und hakte nach: „Wen hattest du letztens mit ‚sie' gemeint? Was ist mit „ihr" – und dir – passiert?"

V atmete hörbar hinter der Maske aus. Zögernd kam die Antwort: „Alle Sänger singen davon, aber kein Lied kann dich es spüren lassen. Alle Dichter schreiben davon, aber kein Buch kann dich es erfahren lassen… Ich weiß, du lernst fleißig und liest viel. Das tat ich auch." Ein leises trauriges Lachen war zu hören, und dann war Vs Stimme wieder ruhig und kontrolliert, als er fortfuhr. „Aber nichts – nichts konnte mich darauf vorbereiten."

Hermione war ergriffen. Das hatte er so schön gesagt, dass sich eine Träne aus ihrem Auge gelöst hatte.

Aber er war noch nicht fertig. Fast unhörbar ergänzte er: „Sie war eine Frau von der ich mich aufrichtig verabschiedet, und damit alles schlimmer gemacht habe."

Hermione fühlte sich erschlagen. Mit einem Mal kamen ihr ihre Gefühlsregungen noch lächerlicher vor. Wie konnte sie nur so verrückt gewesen sein, auch nur einen Moment in V vielleicht mehr als einen Freund gesehen zu haben? Sie betrachtete ihn, wie er dort stand, den Kopf nach unten gerichtet, die Schultern erhoben in einer Pose, die sie an einen tragischen Helden aus einem Shakespeare-Drama erinnerte. Und sie begriff ihre Notwendigkeit, zu helfen.

„V… ich muss dir unbedingt was sagen." Sie fuhr fort und musste sich gleich räuspern. „Ich glaube… ich glaube, ich kann dich schon bald zurückbringen."

Seine Maske hob sich in sekundenschnelle zu ihren suchenden Augen. „Sprich nur, wie?"

„Ich habe Antwort vom Ministerium."


	15. Methoden

Eine Woche ist eine sehr kurze Zeit, wenn man sich so einen Besuch ins Zaubereiministerium vorbereiten muss. Hermione war am folgenden Tag damit beschäftigt, allerlei Dokumente in der Bücherei zusammenzuhorten: diverse Ausgaben des Tagespropheten, Bücher aus den Bereichen Geschichte und Politik. Mit all diesen Dingen bewaffnet kam sie abends in die Schattengalerie gestolpert, denn der Stapel war so hoch, dass sie kaum darüber blicken konnte. V war ein Gentleman und nahm ihr den Papierstoß ab, bevor sie noch über ein Möbelstück stürzte.

„Vielen Dank. Würdest du es dort drüben hinstellen, bitte? Ich muss die Sachen noch sortieren… Ach, hast du etwas zu schreiben? Ich habe mein Etui ganz vergessen und wir werden viele Informationen für dich zusammenfassen und aufschreiben müssen..." V zog triumphierend sein Notizbuch hervor, dann lies er die Seiten wie bei einem Daumenkino durchrauschen und zitierte im neutralen Tonfall: „Das Zaubereiministerium hat sich während des 15. Jahrhunderts aus dem Magischen Rat entwickelt. Von Anfang an war eine der wesentlichen Aufgaben nationaler Zauberer-Regierungen die Geheimhaltung der Magie vor Muggeln."

Hermione sah ihn verblüfft an. Das war eindeutig aus ihrem Schulbuch, aber wann hatte er darin gelesen; höchstens einen Blick reingeworfen, als sie am Samstag ihr Lernpensum abarbeitete.

„Notizbücher können immer verloren gehen und sind dann eine verräterische Spur. Glaub mir, ich hab ein paar Jahre Erfahrung in solchen Dingen", gab er als Erklärung und verbarg nicht seinen überlegenen, aber amüsierten Tonfall.

Dann hob sie beide Hände in einer ich-will-es-gar-nicht-wissen-Geste und wies auf eine wichtige Tatsache hin: „Wir werden im Ministerium eine Weile getrennt sein und du musst dir alles aufschr… einprägen, was ich dir sagen werde. Ein paar Zeichnungen solltest du dir aber trotzdem machen."

V verbarg das Büchlein hinter seinem Rücken und tippte sich an die Stirn der feist grinsenden Maske. „Ich brauche nur das… Nun sag mir, was du genau vorhast. Ich bin nie auf gut Glück irgendwo eingebrochen."

Er hatte Recht. Hermione lächelte verlegen und bat ihn, sich zu setzen. „Ich werde jetzt etwas weiter ausholen, aber dann verstehst du diese komplizierte Geschichte vielleicht besser. Mir scheint es, dass du so etwas wie ein magisches Wunder bist."

V gab einen kleinen sarkastischen Lacher von sich, den Hermione überhörte. Dann räusperte sie sich. „Felix Felicis und dein Blut haben sich vermischt. Du hattest den Trank mit dem Flüssigen Glück um deinen Hals getragen. Eine Kugel hat die Phiole zerstört und dich dabei logischerweise verletzt. Blut potenziert jede Zaubertrankwirkung bis ins Unermessliche und daher kann ich nur vermuten…", Hermione holte tief Luft, um sofort weiterzureden: „…Also ich kann nur vermuten, dass durch diese Vermischung ein magisches Tor geöffnet wurde. Man müsste natürlich das Ganze unter kontrollierten Bedingungen wiederholen, um meine Theorie zu bestätigen, aber ich werde dafür-"

„Hermione, bitte. Sag mir doch einfach, was du vorhast. Diese magischen Theorien sind faszinierend und unter anderen Umständen bestimmt mehr als eine Unterhaltung wert, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, was du vorhast und die Zeit läuft", brachte V sie höflich, aber direkt auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Sie blickte kurz zu Boden. „Entschuldigung. Nach meinem ‚Unfall' vor gut zwei Jahren hat das Ministerium eine Arbeitsgruppe zur Erforschung dieser Portus-Zauber eingerichtet. Es war ein modifizierter Portus, der mich in deine Welt gebracht hat; jedenfalls wurde genau erforscht, wieso mich der Portus nicht an einen andern Punkt MEINER Welt, wie es normalerweise funktioniert, sondern an den gleichen Punkt in DEINER Welt gebracht hat."

V hob eine Hand und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Hermione unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß leider nicht warum, aber DIE wissen oder müssen es herausgefunden haben, denn diese Arbeitsgruppe ist jetzt öffentlich bekannt gemacht worden und hat eine eigene Abteilung bekommen. Und genau diese Abteilung hat mich für dieses Wochenende eingeladen."

„Cleveres Mädchen", folgerte V „Und wie komme ich rein?"

Hermione sah ihn diebisch an. „Über den Lieferanteneingang. Aber bevor ich dir meinen Plan genau erläutere, bekommst du einen Grundkurs über das Zaubereiministerium. Dieser eine Satz, den du vorhin zitiert hast, reicht noch nicht aus, um sich dort zurechtzufinden."

Sie grinste verschmitzt. Dann leckte sie sich über die trockenen Lippen und dachte kurz nach. „Aber vorher sollten wir eine Kanne Tee kochen." Mit diesen Worten war sie schon auf dem Weg zur Küche. Als V ihr nach einem Moment gefolgt war, hatte er einen wunderbaren Blick auf Hermione, die sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt nach einer Schachtel Tee streckte, die weit außerhalb ihrer Reichweite auf dem Regal lagerte. V wollte gerade nach der Schachtel für sie greifen, als sie schon ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. „Accio Teeschachtel" Vs Hände, die sich schon hilfsbereit in der Luft befanden, wanderten in gespielter Empörung zu seinen Hüften.

Es wurde ein langer Abend, denn Hermione erzählte nicht nur allgemein über die einzelnen Abteilungen des Ministeriums, sondern auch über die jüngste Vergangenheit bis zum Kampf gegen Voldemort. Danach richtete sich das Gespräch auf den Aufbau des Ministeriums mit dem Schwerpunkt, wie V dort hinein und letztendlich in die richtige Abteilung kam. Unbemerkt, natürlich.

Hermione reckte sich und unterdrückte nur schlecht ein Gähnen. Mit Ringen unter ihren Augen blickte sie in die schwarzen in Vs Maske. War er eingeschlafen? Seit einer halben Stunde saß er in sich gesunken auf seinem Sessel.

„Ich bin wach", antwortete er so plötzlich, dass Hermione meinte, er könnte Gedankenlesen. „Und ich habe eine Anmerkung: Wäre es nicht leichter, auf diesem Gang einen kleinen Stromausfall zu bewirken. Die Leute wären abgelenkt…"

Hermione lächelte nachsichtig. „Gute Idee, aber sie hat einen kleinen Schönheitsfehler: Es gibt im ganzen Gebäude keinen elektrischen Strom."

V sah sie verblüfft an.

„Hast du hier auch nur eine Steckdose gesehen?", fragte sie, um seine ungestellte Frage zu beantworten.

V hob einen Zeigefinger. „Moment…", sagte er triumphierend und lief zur Wurlitzer, die leise im Hintergrund „Shaft" spielte. V lehnte sich über die rechte Seite und blieb abrupt stehen. Dann lugte er um die linke und ging schließlich auf die Knie und kroch hinter die Musikbox.

Hermione konnte ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Du hast es noch nicht bemerkt?!", prustete sie, als V sich hinter der Jukebox aufrichtete. Die Hand nachdenklich um das falsche Kinn gelegt.

„Hexerei!", grummelte er hinter der Maske und nahm von nun an das Fehlen des Stroms als Tatsache hin.

„Ich hatte schon überlegt, mir einen Tarnumhang von einem Freund zu borgen. Der macht Menschen komplett unsichtbar, aber…", sie musterte ihn der Länge nach, „dafür bist du einfach zu groß." Sie rieb sich die müden Augen. „Die schwierigste Hürde wird nur das ‚Rein' sein und vielleicht der Weg zur Abteilung…."

V schenkte ihr aufmunternd Tee nach und Hermione hob dankbar die Tasse zu ihrem Mund. Noch konnte und wollte sie nicht gehen. Ohne eine befriedigende Lösung würde sie auch keinen Schlaf finden.

„Vertraue mir, Hermione. Zeige mir nur die Tür und ich werde sie öffnen. Keine Hütte, noch ein Palast sind vor mir sicher - erst recht nicht, wenn ich dort den ersten Schritt zu meinem Heimweg machen muss", sprach er mit samtener Stimme, fast wie zu sich selbst.

Eine kurze Denkpause später war er wieder der Stratege: „Wie kommen wir überhaupt dorthin? Wenn ich in der Annahme Recht habe, so befinden wir uns jetzt im schottischen Hochland – und London liegt mehrere Hundert Kilometer entfernt. Hast du ein Auto?" Er legte die Hand ans Kinn, um seiner Frage Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Hermione lächelte verlegen. „Nein, ich habe kein Auto – es ist auch nicht notwendig. Wir werden apparieren."

V verengte hinter der Maske seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Apparieren. Das Wort kannte er - nicht nur durch ihre Hausaufgaben.

„Nein!", entkam es ihm entsetzt, als es ihm wieder einfiel. Damals, in dem Norsefire-Warenhaus, als ihr kleiner Raubzug aufflog und sie in Lebensgefahr gerieten, waren sie appariert. Es war in allerletzter Sekunde gewesen, aber dankbar war er dafür immer noch nicht. Apparieren fühlte sich einfach widerlich an und es entzog sich seinem Verstand, wie jemand überhaupt so freiwillig ‚reisen' konnte.

„Doch. Es ist die schnellste Art, magisch zu reisen", beharrte Hermione und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht sehen, was hinter der Maske lag, aber sie ahnte es und argumentierte weiter: „Du warst damals nicht vorbereitet. Das hat dann manchmal gewisse Nebenwirkungen, aber diesmal werde ich es vorher ankündigen. Und außerdem gibt es im Umkreis von 50 Kilometern kein einziges Auto."

V verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Für Evey würde er es tun. Für die Möglichkeit, zurück zu Evey zu können würde er alles tun.


	16. Impuls

Hermione massierte ihre Schläfen und dachte angestrengt nach. Ein Blick zu V, der mit leicht erhobenem Kopf und behandschuhtem Zeigefinger am Kinn nach oben sah, war auch keine Inspiration. Zwischen ihnen, auf dem kleinen Tisch lag das Schreiben des Ministeriums. Eine Stelle war umkringelt – der Beginn ihres Hospitanten-Wochenendes, genau: die Uhrzeit, die mit zehn Uhr morgens angegeben war. Samstagvormittags war viel zu viel los in dem Schloss, als dass sie V ungesehen zur Apparationsgrenze bringen konnte. Eine Nacht im Freien wollte sie ihm auch nicht zumuten. Er hatte zwar diesen Vorschlag gemacht, aber für sie kam es aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht in Frage, vor allem nicht, weil sie sich Sorgen um ihn machen würde.

Wie man die Sache auch drehte und wendete, es fand sich keine Lösung. Frustriert blies Hermione die Luft aus den Lungen, was V aus seinen ganz eigenen Gedanken zog. Er musterte sie abschätzend, dann richtete er sich auf.

„Manchmal ist einfaches Sitzen sehr schlecht für guten Rat und schnelle Gedanken. Kein Philosoph saß, wenn er über ein Problem nachdachte. Folge mir und ich zeige dir, wie du dein Denken bewegen kannst."

Mit diesen Worten hatte er sich schon erhoben und Hermione sah ihm einen Moment unschlüssig nach, dann sprang sie auf und folgte ihm wie geheißen. Er durchquerte die Haupthalle zu einer Tür, hinter der ein großzügig bemessener Raum lag. Zweifelnd sah sich Hermione um, denn es war der Raum mit dem Basketballkorb und der umfangreichen Tennisschlägersammlung an der Wand. Es war kein Raum, eher eine kleine Turnhalle. Was sollte sie hier?

Sie beobachtete, wie V aus einer Holzrille an der Wand eine kleine weiße Kugel nahm und zu einem Kickertisch ging. Das konnte nicht sein. Doch es musste wohl, denn er winkte sie mit einem Finger her und sie könnte schwören, dass er unter der Maske ebenso feixend grinste.

„Dieses hier kann man nicht alleine spielen…", ermutige er sie, näher zu treten. Hermione ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Ich kann das nicht."

V legte den Kopf schief. „Du hast alle Voraussetzungen – zwei Hände, zwei Augen, einen klaren Verstand; der Rest ergibt sich aus dem Spiel." Und dann fügte er etwas leiser hinzu: „Es wäre eine kleine Freude für mich, gegen einen menschlichen Gegner und nicht gegen Schatten zu spielen"

Sie wusste nicht ganz, wie der Satz zu verstehen war, aber es gab ihr den letzten Anstoß, sich an den Tisch zu stellen und mit den Drehgriffen vertraut zu machen. Dann betrachtete sie ihr Gegenüber und es war klar, dass es ein sehr ungleiches Spiel würde. Sie würde hin- und herspringen müssen, um rechtzeitig die richtigen Griffe zu erreichen, während er nur die Arme auszustrecken brauchte. Trotzdem war es klar, dass er sie nicht demütigen wollte. Er war lange alleine gewesen.

Aber all ihr Verständnis und ihre Nächstenliebe verhinderten nicht, dass sie drei Minuten später, als es schon Sieben zu Null für V stand, frustriert aufstöhnte. Er war so schnell, dass sie keine Chance hatte. V bemühte sich deutlich, auch ihr eine Möglichkeit zum Schuss zu geben, aber wenn er reagierte, dann kam sie nicht mehr mit. Kopfschüttelnd trat sie vom Tisch zurück.

„Ok, du hast gewonnen." Es war keine aufrechte Gratulation. Sie kehrte um und wollte raus aus diesem Raum mit all diesen Sportgeräten – alles Erinnerungen an das eine Fach, in dem sie niemals gut gewesen war.

„Flieh nicht davor, Hermione Granger", sagte V sanft, aber mit Nachdruck. Hermione blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Die Unzulänglichkeit war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, dass ich mich mit so was aufhalte", sie deutete in einem fahrigen Bogen durch den Raum. „Ich wurde beim Völkerball immer als Letzte gewählt, ich habe Krankheiten am Tag der Schulolympiade vorgetäuscht, ich kann noch nicht mal mit dem Besen unfallfrei von A nach B fliegen, während meine beste Freundin beim Quidditch blind Tore schießt. Ich werde nie dabei sein." Damit ließ sie sich auf den Boden plumpsen. Es tat ihr weh, körperlich nicht mithalten zu können bei Menschen, die sie sehr mochte. Und bei V war es ihr sogar richtig peinlich, dass er sah, wie mies sie in Sport war. Sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen brannten.

„Gib mir deine Hand, Hermione", forderte V, der nun unmittelbar vor ihr stand und ihr seine anbot. Überrascht sah sie mit ihren traurigen Augen nach oben, ergriff dann seine große behandschuhte Hand und mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er sie wieder auf ihre Beine.

„Schau zu", verlangte er und zeigte ihr den Kickerball. Dann holte er aus und warf so schnell und mit einer ungeheuren Kraft den Kickerball auf einen Schrank in der rückwärtigen Wand. Es knallte, Holz splitterte und Hermione sah, wie die Kugel in der Schranktür steckte.

Erschrocken betrachtete sie den Schaden, hatte aber keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, als V mit einem weiteren „Pass auf!" ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Er hatte einen zweiten Kickerball in der Hand, einen gelben und den warf er mit der gleichen Kraft auf den Schrank. Dann deutete er, sich den Schrank anzusehen. Er beobachtete sie mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen, während sie den Schrank untersuchte. Der gelbe Ball hatte den weißen durch das Loch gedrückt und war nun an seiner Stelle stecken geblieben. Beeindruckt von so viel gezielter Gewalt blickte sie ihn stumm an.

„Ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht. Es gab bestimmt eine Zeit in meinem Leben, wo ich dieses kleine Kunststück nie hinbekommen hätte – aber die ist fort." Er neigte den Kopf leicht nach vorne. „Manchmal wünsche ich mir diese Zeit zurück und vieles mehr, aber das sind Dinge der Unmöglichkeit. Ich habe mich mit meinen Fähigkeiten arrangiert. Das solltest du auch machen."

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Du hast da leicht reden…"

„Deine Freunde sind deine Freunde, egal ob du vom Besen fällst – und vielleicht wünschen sie sich, dass du trotzdem mit ihnen fliegst. Und wenn du fällst, sind deine Freunde bei dir."

Ein zartes Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht. Und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto größer wurde es. Er hatte Recht.

„Wie ich sehe, habe wir beide heute Abend doch etwas gelernt", entgegnete er ihr mit freundlicher Ironie in der Stimme. Hermione nickte. „Ja. Wie war das: Der Geist bewegt die Materie."

V zog hinter der Maske anerkennend die Brauen hoch. „Vor allem ein bewegter Geist. Und einem von uns fällt die vielleicht doch so nahe Lösung ein."


	17. Botanik

Am folgenden Tag fiel Hermione der kleine Menschenauflauf auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in der großen Halle auf. Hagrid und Miss Raue-Pritsche redeten auf Mrs McGonagall ein, genauer: Hagrid redete auf McGonagall und Raue-Pritsche auf beide ein. Nun gesellte sich auch noch Snape dazu, der sein Frühstück schon beendet hatte. Hermione verlangsamte ihren Gang und spitzte die Ohren, als sie an der Gruppe vorbei ging. Sie war nicht übermäßig neugierig oder klatschsüchtig, aber allein die Konstellation der Personen war seltsam bis ungewöhnlich.

„Er ist eindeutig verschwunden! Wir sollten versuchen, ihn zu orten…", ereiferte sich Hagrid und Mrs McGonagall hob beschwichtigend die Hände, während Raue-Pritsche den Halbriesen in ihrer typisch-burschikosen Art auf den Boden der Tatsache zurückholte: „Warte erst Mal bis zum Wochenende ab, Hagrid. Er wird irgendwo ein nettes Weibchen gefunden haben und… du weißt schon."

Die Direktorin sah aus, als ob sie erleichtert feststellte, dass sie nicht die einzige mit gesundem Menschenverstand wäre, und bestätigte diese Aussage. „Da hörst du es. Du müsstest die Eulen doch besser kennen, oder? Und nun mach dir nicht solche Sorgen. Wenn du bis Samstag nichts von dem Kauz hörst, kannst du noch mal wieder kommen. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich will mich vor meinem Unterricht noch stärken."

Mit diesen Worten trennten sich die drei. Snape, der alles stumm mit angehört hatte, sah nun unverwandt zu Hermione. Sie nickte ihm kurz zum Gruß zu und beeilte sich, in die Halle zu kommen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was los war und keine Lust auf unangenehme Fragen.

Kaum hatte sie sich an den langen Tisch zu ihren Freunden gesetzt, die ihr Frühstück schon fast beendet hatten, passierte das nächste außergewöhnliche Ereignis an diesem Morgen. Neville suchte den Platz neben ihr und verwickelte sie direkt in ein Gespräch. Eigentlich redete er aufgeregt auf sie ein, während sie ihren Toast verspeiste. „Stell dir vor, was Mrs Sprout diese Woche erwartet – eine Banshee-Rose! Und ich darf ihr beim Einpflanzen helfen. Sie hat mich speziell angesprochen..."

„Moment", unterbrach ihn Hermione und schluckte schnell ihren letzten bissen hinunter. „Wie heißt die Pflanze? Banshee-Rose?", hakte sie nach. Falten legten sich auf ihre Stirn.

„Ja, ja – Freitag wird sie geliefert. Ich habe extra die ersten beiden Stunden dafür freibekommen."

Hermione widmete sich ihrer zweiten Scheibe Toast, die sie energisch mit Butter bestrich. „Ich habe Mrs Sprout immer für recht bodenständig und vernünftig gehalten…", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Neville hatte das wohl gehört und die Vorfreude verschwand von seinem Gesicht.

„Du glaubst doch wohl auch nicht diese Ammenmärchen? Ich habe DICH für vernünftiger gehalten" Etwas enttäuscht rückte er von ihr weg. Das hatte Hermione nicht gewollt, er war schließlich ein Freund von ihr und kein x-beliebiger Schüler. Sie unterbrach ihre Mahlzeit und drehte sich zu ihm hin.

„In _Tausend Zauberkräuter und Pilze_ ist diese Pflanze im Kapitel _Legendäre_ aufgelistet. Die Pflanzen, die es kaum noch gibt. Also ist Mrs Sprout wahrscheinlich einem Betrüger zum Opfer gefallen…", erklärte sie Neville ihre Reaktion.

Der Junge sah sie ernst an. „Mrs Sprout bestellt nicht irgendeinen Kram aus der Hexenwoche. Sie hat auf ihren Reisen im Sommer einen Züchter dieser Pflanzen getroffen – in Island."

Nun horchte Hermione auf. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass Island die ursprüngliche Heimat dieser Pflanzen war. Neville berichtete weiter: „Und was diese ganzen Märchen betrifft – dass der Gesang der Blüten Menschen in den Wahnsinn treibt oder dass es ein Todesomen ist, die Pflanze blühen zu sehen; diese Geschichten sind totaler Quatsch."

„Wer hätte das gedacht, Neville", antwortete Hermione sarkastisch. Aber Neville war ganz in seinem Element und hielt ihr einen Vortrag darüber, was die Leute vermeintlich für Blüten gehalten haben und die zwei dokumentierten Todesfälle eigentlich auf eine Pilzvergiftung zurückzuführen waren. Bevor Neville diese Umstände genauer erläutern konnte, erinnerten die aufbrechenden Schülerscharen die beiden Gryffindor an den Beginn des Unterrichts.

Hermione fiel etwas auf dem Weg zu ‚_Alte Runen'_ ein: War das Zeichen für die Banshee-Rose nicht auch das gleiche wie für ‚Chaos'?

Während der Mittagspause gab sich eine weitere Gelegenheit für Neville, seine Begeisterung kund zu tun: „..wie gesagt sind die Todesfälle auf eine Pilzerkrankung zurück zu führen – die Pflanze selber ist vollkommen unschuldig", gab er zwischen zwei Bissen von sich. Hermione nickte ungeduldig.

„Weißt du dann auch, warum die Runen-Zeichen für die Banshee-Rose und für ‚Chaos' gleich sind?", wollte Hermione wissen. Ihre Bücher und ihr Lehrer hatten keine Antwort auf diese Frage gehabt.

Neville dachte einen Moment nach und kniff dabei so die Augen zusammen, als ob ganz weit hinten in seinem Gedächtnis stöbern müsste. Dann kratze er sich am Kinn und antwortete bedächtig: „Die genaue Antwort weiß ich nicht; ich kann es nur mit den ganzen abergläubischen Geschichten erklären, die um die Pflanze herum existieren. Viele glaubten, wenn man den Gesang der Blume hört, dass sich einem dadurch das Schicksal offenbart und das Leben in naher Zukunft auf den Kopf gestellt wird. Allerdings-", setzte er nun mit wichtiger Miene hinzu, „singt die Blume nicht wirklich. Es ist der Wind, der durch die feinen Glockenblüten auf der Unterseite der Pflanze weht, der diesen Gesang erzeugt. Es soll sich so unheimlich anhören, dass die Blume dann häufig mit Unglücksfällen in Verbindung gebracht wurde."

Hermine presste die Lippen auf einander. „Es ist erstaunlich, dass sich solche Geschichten bis heute durchgesetzt haben."

Neville bestätigte das: „Ja, vor allem, weil der Saft der Pflanze ein wichtiger Katalysator für Heiltränke ist. Aber anstatt sie zu kultivieren, hat man sie fast ausgerottet." Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann leuchteten seine Augen freudig: „Aber Hogwarts setzt dem Ganzen einen Schritt entgegen! Möchtest du dir am Samstag die Pflanze ansehen?"

„Das geht leider nicht, Neville – ich bin doch im Ministerium", antwortete sie leicht enttäuscht. Neugierig war sie schon. Aber nach dem Wochenende würde sie bestimmt Zeit haben.

Die Pflanze war nicht das einzige Ding, was aufgeschoben werden musste. Auch ihr Besuch bei V, denn abends stieg eine Geburtstagsfeier und sie konnte sich unmöglich davonschleichen. Es wäre unkameradschaftlich, denn Gryffindors feiern zusammen oder gar nicht. Hin und wieder dachte sie an ihn und die Behaglichkeit der Schattengalerie. Ob er sie wohl vermissen würde?


	18. Was dein Herz begehrt

Ein paar Stockwerke oberhalb wurde sie tatsächlich vermisst. V blickte hin und wieder auf die Uhr, bis es ihm irgendwann klar war, dass Hermione an diesem Abend nicht mehr vorbei schauen würde. Es würde bestimmt einen banalen Grund für ihr Ausbleiben geben – in diesem Schloss drohte keinem eine ernste Gefahr, also gab es für ihn auch keinen weiteren Grund, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er wunderte sich mehr darüber, wie schnell er sich an Gesellschaft gewöhnt, oder besser: wieder gewöhnt hatte. Und so floh er mehr vor der Einsamkeit aus der Schattengalerie zu einem Spaziergang. Es gab hier so viele Wege, die er noch nicht entlanggegangen oder Treppen, die er noch nicht bestiegen hatte. Und all die versteckten Schätze und die lebendigen Wandgemälde waren besser, als nur die Unterhaltung einer Wurlitzer.

Seine fast lautlosen Schritte führten ihn in dieser Nacht nicht in einen der beiden Türme, sondern ein oder zwei Stockwerke tiefer auf der Suche nach etwas Neuem. Einigen Portraits, die er schon kannte, nickte er kurz zu und sie erwiderten mehr oder weniger seinen Gruß. Für sie, die schon Jahrhunderte hier verweilten, war er genauso unspektakulär wie die Massen an Schülern. Es gab nur einmal einen kleinen Zwischenfall, als ihn ein Portrait als verruchten Brandstifter beschimpft hatte. Verdutzt war er stehen geblieben; wie konnte dieses alte Bild von den Geschehnissen in seiner Welt wissen? Aber dann war ihm klar, dass nicht er gemeint war, sondern die Person, die durch die Maske verkörpert wurde…

Seitdem hatte V diesen Gang gemieden und machte auch heute einen Bogen um diese Stelle. Er blieb in den Schatten, die ihn allenfalls duldeten, aber nicht akzeptierten. Er merkte, dass er hier nur Gast war, und sehnte sich danach, Hogwarts bald wieder verlassen zu können. Entweder zurück in seine Welt oder ganz woanders hin.

Einige Meter vor ihm tönte schiefer Gesang. V drückte sich an die Wand und bedankte sich beim Schatten, der ihn komplett aufnahm. Vorsichtig glitt er an der kalten Mauer entlang und spähte um eine Säule. Was verursachte diesen nächtlichen Krach?

Der Gesang verstummte kurz und ein hohles Poltern war zu hören, dann krakelte wieder diese Stimme: „Rutschi, rutschi, rutsch - die Rüstung ist futsch!" V beobachtete die Szene: ein Geist schwebte in der Luft und leerte Flaschen mit Schmierseife auf dem Gang aus. Weiter hinten stand eine Rüstung in Poleposition für eine nächtliche Rutschpartie. Das musste dieser Poltergeist sein, vor dem Hermione gewarnt hatte. Und was er vorhatte, war gar nicht gut. Sobald die über die Seife geschlitterte Rüstung an irgendeiner Wand zerschellt war, würde durch den Lärm ein Chaos entstehen und er womöglich entdeckt werden. Er musste von hier fort!

Lautlos zog er sich in der Deckung zurück, kam aber nur ein paar Meter weit, weil von der anderen Seite des Ganges ein schwaches, aber näher kommendes Licht zu sehen war. Ein Mann schrie: „Peeves! Jetzt hast du es zu weit getrieben! Na warte!"

Er steckte in der Falle. Sein Körper stellte sich augenblicklich auf einen Kampf ein, aber er wusste, dass er nicht kämpfen durfte. Der herannahende Hausmeister war kein Problem und erst recht kein Gegner, aber das Gespenst, welches er nicht besiegen konnte. Seine Hand ertastete eine Türklinke und sorgsam drückte er sie hinab. Peeves hatte den Hausmeister entdeckt, warf hastig eine halb geleerte Flasche weg und schwebte zu der Rüstung.

„Wag es nicht, Peeves!", keuchte der Hausmeister und die Katze, die er auf einem Arm trug, fauchte übertrieben. Und in dem Moment, als Peeves der Rüstung den verhängnisvollen Stoß gab, war V schon in dem Raum verschwunden. Sekunden später brach der erwartete Tumult und gewaltiges Geschimpfe aus…

V musste nun gezwungener Weise in diesem Raum warten. Verärgert schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war lächerlich für ihn, sich verstecken und abwarten zu müssen. Neben der Tür hing ein eiserner Schlüssel an einem Nagel. Schnell schloss er den Raum ab - wer weiß was heute Nacht noch alles passieren würde - da wollte er sichergehen, dass er unentdeckt blieb.

Jetzt hatte er Zeit. Er schaute sich in seinem Zufluchtsort um und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass er fast leer war, bis auf ein hohes Möbelstück, das unter einem großen, schweren Laken verhüllt war. Durch ein Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand drang silbriges Licht des abnehmenden Mondes ein. Mit bedächtigen Schritten umrundete V den verhüllten Gegenstand zwei Mal, dann zog er mit kräftigem Ruck den Stoff herunter.

Etwas enttäuscht stellte V fest, dass es nur ein Spiegel war, der unter dem Stoff verborgen lag. Ein großer, prunkvoller, in dessen goldenen Rahmen eine Inschrift eingraviert war. V trat näher an den Spiegel heran, der offensichtlich durch die Jahre oder gar Jahrhunderte blind geworden war. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hand über das kostbare Relief gleiten, lies die Finger diese Schrift nachzeichnen; das Licht war zu schwach, um sie lesen zu können. Er seufzte. Bei dem Licht hätte auch das von ihm erhoffte Bücherregal keinen Sinn gehabt.

Er griff den Stoff und rieb über die glatte Oberfläche. Er hatte nicht vor, aus reinem Zeitvertreib zu putzen, aber er wollte einen Blick auf sein zweites Gesicht werfen. So sehr er auch rieb, der Spiegel wurde nicht blank. V gab einen ironischen Laut von sich.

Draußen schrien der Hausmeister und noch zwei weitere Stimmen, während der Geist mit lautem „Blablabla" versuchte, alles zu übertönen. Wenn doch jemand dem Ganzen ein Ende bereiten würde.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Spiegel – und er sah etwas. Es war verschwommen wie Nebel, der über Wasser stand, aber die diffusen Farben und Formen festigten sich, wurden deutlicher, klarer. Er konnte Bäume erkennen, Bäume im Herbst. Die Farben der Blätter, die im leichten Wind tanzten. Erstaunt sah er sich um. Es war nicht heller geworden in dem Raum, das Licht kam vom Spiegel, das Bild leuchtete wie ein Fernseher. Das Bild vervollständigte sich. Es war ein Wald im Herbst. Zwei Personen - ein Mann und eine Frau - spazierten durch den Wald.

Vs rechte Hand fuhr unweigerlich zu seiner Wange. Er kannte die Frau im Spiegel, ihr Gesicht, es war ihm so vertraut. V tat einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf den Spiegel zu, seine Augen nur auf die Frau gerichtet.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Es war Evey! Er streckte den Arm aus, langsam, bedächtig, aber er berührte den Spiegel nicht. Er hatte Angst, dass, wenn auch nur einer seiner Finger die kühle Oberfläche berührte, das Bild wieder verschwand. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Mann. Er lächelte zu Evey und es war nicht das Lächeln eines guten Freundes. Es war das besondere Lächeln, das man nur seinem Partner schenkte. V ließ den Arm sinken. Auch Evey lächelte auf diese Weise den Mann an und dann sah er den Arm des Mannes, der um ihre Taille geschwungen war.

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und er wollte am liebsten weglaufen. Was zeigte ihm dieses Ding?! Er schnellte herum und suchte das Laken. Da lag es vor seinen Füßen. Er müsste sich nur Bücken und es über diesen teuflischen Spiegel werfen, aber er konnte nicht. Er stand wie angewurzelt da und schaute selbstquälerisch zu, wie das Paar stehen blieb und die beiden sich einander zuwandten - aber bevor er das ansehen musste, was nun folgen würde, hatte er sich wieder gefangen und das Tuch über den goldenen Rahmen geworfen.

Er war erschrocken. Hatte Evey ihn vergessen und wo anders Trost gefunden? War es eine Illusion? Verstört schaute er auf das verhüllte Monstrum. Draußen war es ruhig geworden. Er könnte jetzt wieder zurück in die falsche Schattengalerie, aber er war gedanklich noch zu beschäftigt mit der Szene, die er hatte mit ansehen müssen. Sollte er Hermione befragen? Sie war sein einziger Angelpunkt in dieser Welt.


	19. Chaos

V brauchte Zeit, die er nicht hatte; er spürte, wie sie ihm davon lief, trotzdem sah er keinen Grund zur Eile. Als Hermione am Donnerstag klopfte, mache er nicht auf, obwohl er Fragen hatte; obwohl er zu gerne von ihr gehört hätte, dass dieses Ding nur irrwitzige Phantasien erzeugte. Spiegel waren ihm noch nie gut gesonnen.

Vielleicht war Evey glücklich dort. Vielleicht sollte er sie in Ruhe lassen. Seine Ära war vorbei, er hatte es auch so gewollt. Es war nur die Neugier, die in seinen Eingeweiden bohrte wie eine Wunde, die nicht verheilte. Er redete sich ein, zumindest zurückkehren zu können, um zu sehen, dass sein Wunsch - der Umsturz - gelungen war. Dass die Leute selbst das Chaos beseitigten und sich selber eine neue Ordnung schafften. Evey würde unbehelligt bleiben…

So öffnete er am Freitag, als es schon am Nachmittag zaghaft an der Tür klopfte. Eine verunsicherte Hermione blickte mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. Wieso musste sie ihn so ansehen? Er trat zurück und mit einem stummen Nicken ließ er sie eintreten. Hermione sah sich nervös um.

„Tja… in vierundzwanzig Stunden bist du wieder zu Hause. Falls uns nichts Besseres mehr einfällt… ich hab mir den Tarnumhang ausgeliehen."

V legte den Kopf schief. Er konnte ihren Gedanken nicht folgen. Er stellte immer noch seinen eigenen Wunsch zur Rückkehr in Frage. Vielleicht war es sogar richtig, dass er hier gelandet war. Vielleicht sollte er hier Frieden finden. Vor Hermione wollte er diesen betrübten Gedanken verbergen. Er war froh, dass er diese Maske trug, mindestens seine Augen hätten ihn verraten.

Sie schien nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Ihre Unsicherheit bewegte sich in eine ganz andere Richtung. Mit einer Schüchternheit, die er bisher nicht so bei ihr erlebt hatte, fragte sie: „Es ist dein letzter Abend hier. Wenn ich dir noch irgendetwas zeigen soll oder du einen Wunsch hast… Gibt es irgendetwas, was du besonders gerne hast?"

Ein wenig überrascht straffte V seinen Körper. Dankbar für diese Ablenkung, antwortete er ihr: „Ich mag Pflanzen. Ich habe zahlreiche Rosen gezüchtet." Er sagte ihr nicht, was mit den Rosen letztendlich passiert war, dass sie alle in einer großen Explosion verbrannten.

Hermiones Gesicht hellte sich auf und ihre Augen strahlten. „Dann weiß ich genau das Richtige, aber wir müssen noch etwas warten, bis es draußen ruhig genug ist. Heute Abend um zehn komme ich zurück und dann… Bis heute Abend."

Pünktlich um zehn war Hermione zurück und sie schien wie ausgewechselt. Den Großteil des Nachmittags hatte sie mit Neville verbracht und sich von ihm begeistert erzählen lassen, wie die Banshee-Rose geliefert, ausgepackt und mit welcher Technik sie von Mrs Sprout und Neville persönlich umgetopft wurde. Danach war sie mindestens so gut informiert wie Neville und schätzte sich glücklich, die Information in sich zu tragen, dass die Pflanze heute Nacht sogar blühen könnte. Mrs Sprout wollte um Mitternacht nach der Banshee-Rose sehen, aber bis dahin würde sie mit V schon längst auf dem Rückweg sein.

Auch V war ihr Sinneswandel nicht entgangen: „Alle Bedenken und Zweifel verflogen, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione strahlte ihn an. „Ja, und jetzt zeige ich dir die Gewächshäuser."

V deutete eine höfliche Verbeugung an und ließ sie ein Stück vorangehen, bis sie einen Gang einschlugen, den er noch nicht kannte. Auch wenn es für Hermione kein unbekannter Weg war, so ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, einen Schritt voranzugehen und Augen und Ohren offen zu halten. Mit einem amüsierten Seitenblick quittierte Hermione sein Verhalten. Sie würde es garantiert vermissen. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. Nur noch wenige Stunden, dann würde dieses Abenteuer ein Ende finden.

Um sich von diesem Gedanken abzulenken, erzählte sie V leise von ihrem nächtlichen Vorhaben: „Hogwarts hat heute eine seltene Pflanze bekommen. Eine Banshee-Rose. Eigentlich ist es keine Rose, sie bildet nur ihm Herbst Hochblätter aus, die den Blüten einer Rose ähneln. Ihre eigentlichen Blüten sind winzig klein und auf der Unterseite der Blätter versteckt; man kann sie nicht sehen, nur hören…" So verkürzte sie den Weg die sieben Stockwerke hinunter, auf dem sie immer wieder anhalten mussten, um den Fluraufsichten oder Gespenstern auszuweichen. Hermione stellte fest, dass Argus Filch, der Hausmeister, heute besonders aufmerksam und gereizt war.

Durch einen Schleichweg gelangten sie ins Freie, wo sie einen Moment inne hielt, um den Sternenhimmel zu betrachten.

„Das wird mir fehlen", stellte V in seiner samtenen Stimme fest, dass Hermione ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah, dass auch er den Himmel betrachtete. Er musste ihre Blicke gespürt haben und erklärte: „In London ist es nachts zu hell."

Wieder sahen beide hoch zum Himmel. „Der Gesang der Pflanze wurde früher als Unglücksomen angesehen. Wer ihn hörte, dessen Leben sollte bald ins Chaos gestürzt werden", gab Hermione von sich. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie diese Information, auch wenn es purer Aberglaube war, ihm schuldig war.

„In jeder Legende liegt ein Funken Wahrheit", antwortete V ihr wissend, ohne den Blick von den funkelnden Gestirnen abzuwenden. Nach einem ewigen Moment berührte er sie leicht an der Schulter. „Wo geht es jetzt lang?"

Hermione deutete ihm stumm den Weg und die Zwei umrundeten Erker und Mauervorsprünge, bis sie vor den lang gezogenen Gewächshäusern standen. Zu ihrem Glück waren sie nie verschlossen, bis auf eines, in dem die gefährlichsten Pflanzen untergebracht waren. Feuchte, nach Erde duftende Luft hüllte die beiden ein und nachdem Hermione einen Lumos aus ihrem Zauberstab aufleuchten ließ, machten sie sich auf die Suche. Dank Nevilles ausführlichem Bericht wusste sie, wo sich in etwa die Pflanze befand.

Eigentlich brauchten sie kein Licht. Ein zartes Klingeln erfüllte die Luft, als würden Eiszapfen aneinanderstoßen. Unwillkürlich blieb sie stehen und sie fühlte, wie sich all die feinen Härchen an ihrem Körper aufstellten.

„Das muss es sein…", sprach sie mit heiserer Stimme. V blieb andächtig stehen, aber keine Regung verriet seinen Gemütszustand. Angezogen von dem Klang, steuerte sie auf einen Pflanztisch zu, auf dem - zu ihrer Überraschung - ein winziges Pflänzchen thronte. Ein kruseliges Blatt stellte sich auf, das erste der vermeintlichen Blüte. Hermione war aufgeregt. Sie hatte sich niemals als abergläubisch bezeichnet, im Gegenteil! Wieso setzte ihr der Klang der Blüten so zu?

Nicht nur sie war im magischen Sog dieser Pflanze. V sah auf sie herab, seine behandschuhten Finger umgriffen sich selbst. Es war, als kämpfte er im Inneren eine Schlacht. Leise sprach er da, mehr zu sich selbst: „Auf Dinge, die nicht mehr zu ändern sind, muss auch kein Blick zurück mehr fallen! Was getan ist, ist getan und bleibt's. Lass uns gehen". Gut, dass diese Qual, dieses Durcheinander vorbei war. Wie in Trance ging sie hinter V her, folgte ihm über die Wiese entlang der Schlossmauer, durch den Geheimgang und durch die Hallen und Gänge.

Im fünften Stockwerk geschah es. V blieb stehen. Hermione wäre fast wieder in ihn hineingelaufen – sie erschrak, wollte bremsen und erschrak abermals, als V zu ihr herumwirbelte, sie mit einer Hand an der Hüfte packte, ihr die andere schnell, aber ohne ihr weh zu tun, auf den Mund legte und sich mit ihr voran in eine dunkle Nische drückte.

Ein erstickter Laut entfuhr ihrem Mund. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete zu langsam, um die Szene zu verarbeiten. Sie blickte in seine Schwärze, hörte seinen Atem, der aus der Maske strömte, fühlte den rauen Stoff und seine Wärme, die angespannten Muskeln…

Dann hörte sie die herbeieilenden Schritte. Sie kamen näher, wurden schneller, näher, schneller. V hielt den Atem an und versteinerte. Sie war ihm so nah, er musste ihr Herz rasen fühlen.

Eine Stimme sprach „Stupor!" - eine Stimme, die sie kannte und die sie bestimmt nicht jetzt und nicht diese Worte sagen hören wollte.

V wurde von ihr weggeschleudert - in den Gang, vor die Füße von Snape, der V mit einem Stummen Zauber magisch fesselte.

„Kommen Sie zu mir, Miss Granger."

Die Kälte in seiner Stimme war verflogen. Sie wagte kaum, sich zu bewegen, machte aber dennoch einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne. Snape hatte sich auf seinen Stock gestützt und war leicht außer Atem. Er musste zu schnell für seine Behinderung gelaufen sein. „Sind Sie in Ordnung, Miss Granger? Ich werde Sie jetzt zur Krankenstation bringen. Dieses Subjekt dort…" und er verwies mit einem abfälligen Blick auf den gefesselten V, der sich mühte, sich zu befreien, „wird Ihnen nichts mehr tun." Besorgt musterte der Zauberer Hermione, die plötzlich aus ihrer Lethargie zu erwachen schien.

„Nein!" sie geriet kurz in Panik, fing sich aber wieder. „Dieser Mann hat mich nicht bedroht, er…", sie blickte von Snape zu V und wieder zurück zu Snape, der sie misstrauisch beäugte.

„Dieser Mann muss zurück nach Hause. Er ist der Grund, warum ich ein Tor öffnen muss." Ihre Stimme war fest, ihr Wille entschlossen. Sie blickte Snape in die schwarzen Augen. „Sehen Sie mich an, ich kann es Ihnen beweisen!", forderte sie ihn auf. Snape verstand. Er schaute ihr in die Augen und Hermione ließ ihn in ihre Erinnerungen tauchen.

Sie erinnerte sich an ein anderes London vor über zwei Jahren, als sie in einem Raum voller Bücher aufwachte… eine Dachterrasse mit einer fremden Stadtkulisse… einen Zaubertrank aus Muggelzutaten… _vier von hier und vier von dort_… Hermione schleicht mit ihren besten Freunden in der Nacht zu Hagrids Hütte und erschreckt, als eine Maske aufgehoben wird… Hermione auf dem Weg in die heulende Hütte… V in der neuen, falschen Schattengalerie. Sie reden darüber, wie er zurückgehen kann. Dann wird ihr Verstand wieder klar und sie spürt, dass sie gegen eine Wand lehnt. Die Steine gaben ihr Kraft.

„Sie überraschen mich nicht gerade, Miss Granger…", schnarrte Snape und sah sie mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck an, „…aber Sie sind aufrichtig." Er nahm eine überlegene Pose ein. „Wenn dieser-„ er richtete kurz drohend seinen Zauberstab auf den gefesselten V, der sich offensichtlich vom Schockzauber zu erholen schien, „-dieser Mann hier nach Hause muß, was soll dann dieser nächtliche Zirkus?"

Hermione hatte verzweifelt zwischen ihrem Lehrer und V hin und hergesehen. V hatte das linke Bein aufgestellt und wand sich in seinen magischen Fesseln – ein unwürdiger Anblick. „Professor Snape," sprach sie zu ihm mit fester Stimme „Nehmen Sie die Fesseln von diesem Mann; er ist ein Muggel und somit keine Gefahr für Sie und noch weniger für mich."

Snape hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, dann ließ er den Fesselungszauber mit einem leichten Schlenker seines Zauberstabst fallen. Erst als V wieder mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen sicher auf den Beinen war, wandte Snape sich Hermione zu, nicht ohne den ihm Unbekannten aus den Augen zu lassen. „Wo muss dieser Mann hin?"

„London", antwortete V an Hermiones Stelle. Verdutzt sah sie mit halb offenem Mund zu ihm, aber V redete schon weiter mit der gesamten Selbstsicherheit, die er damals schon, vor mehr als zwei Jahren, an den Tag gelegt hatte. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht erklären, wie ich hier hingekommen bin, aber dank der Fürsorge dieser jungen Dame bin ich nun voll genesen und sie war gerade im Begriff mich nach London zu bringen. Sie sagte mir, dass wir leider nicht direkt von diesem schönen Schloss hier abreisen können, sondern erst in einigen hundert Metern Entfernung. Es war meine Eile, die sie zum voreiligen Aufbruch antrieb."

Er senkte die Maske. „Wenn diese Szene hier – und natürlich meine ungewöhnliche Erscheinung – für ein Missverständnis gesorgt haben, so bitte ich um Entschuldigung."

Hermione schloss den Mund und schluckte. Das war hoch gepokert. Snapes Augen wurden etwas schmaler.

„Ungewöhnlich ist noch untertrieben", schnarrte Snape zurück. „Außerdem vertrödeln wir hier Zeit. Sie können von meinen Räumlichkeiten aus abreisen. Kommen Sie!"

Hermione konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. In all den Jahren war Snape ein heimlicher Verbündeter gewesen und war es jetzt immer noch. Wie auch immer das Wochenende verlaufen sollte – sie war dem Mann ein ‚Danke' schuldig.

Stumm deutete Snape den beiden, ihm zu folgen. Die Schritte waren das einzige Geräusch auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern, wo Snape sein Büro aufschloss und alle eintraten. Er schwang den Zauberstab und murmelte Beschwörungen, die Hermione nicht kannte, dann stellte er sich den beiden gegenüber auf.

„Sie werden jetzt mit diesem Mann nach London apparieren. Und ich erwarte Sie in spätestens fünf Minuten zurück."

Sie räusperte sich „Verzeihung, Professor, was ist mit…" mit einer Kopfbewegung wie sie in Richtung Vs Gesicht.

„Miss Granger, gebrauchen Sie Ihren Kopf!", schimpfte er nur und verwandelte ein Laken in einen Reiseumhang mit tief sitzender Kapuze, unter der V sich komplett verbergen konnte.

„Nun apparieren ‚Sie!", drängte Snape, dann fügte er noch schnell hinzu: „Und Montag Abend, 20 Uhr Nachsitzen, Miss Granger."

„Bereit?", flüsterte sie V zu.

„Wenn du es auch bist", antwortete er, verbarg aber nicht seine Nervosität in der Stimme.

Hermione zögerte. Um zusammen zu Apparieren, musste sie ihn berühren, aber sie wusste nicht wie. Damals in dem Warenhaus hatte sie einfach Vs Arm umklammert, ohne nachzudenken, aber jetzt zögerte sie. Irgendwie hatte sie einerseits das Gefühl, ihm zu nahe zu treten und anderseits wollte sie ihn berühren und überlegte für einen Moment, ob er misstrauisch würde, wenn sie ihn zum Apparieren umarmte. Bestimmt. Außerdem, wie würde das unter Snapes Blicken aussehen? Noch eine Sache mehr, die er am Montag nachfragen würde…

Also legte sie ihre leicht bebende Hand auf seinen Unterarm und schon waren sie in Hogwarts verschwunden und fanden sich in einer kleinen Seitengasse in London wieder.


	20. noch kein Abschied

„Ah" entfuhr es Hermione. Sie waren nicht nur nach London, sondern auch in strömenden Regen appariert und sie hatte keine Jacke über ihren Schulpulli gezogen. Zu schnell war der Aufbruch gewesen. Binnen Sekunden war sie klatschnass. Der Regen lief ihr eisig den Rücken runter.

V hatte diesmal die Apparation besser überstanden und schwang seinen geborgten Reisemantel über ihre Schultern. Dankbar rückte sie ein Stück näher und orientierte sich.

V gluckste unter der Maske. Hermione sah ihn verständnislos an. Sie war immer noch damit beschäftigt, die letzten fünf Minuten zu verdauen… Und in spätestens fünf Minuten musste und sollte sie zurück bei Snape sein. „Was ist so witzig? Ich muss gleich wieder weg und wir haben noch keinen Treffpunkt für morgen und außerdem, du bist hier-"

„Hermione, London war und ist mein Zuhause. Mach dir hier keine Sorgen um mich. Ist es nicht vielmehr witzig, wie schnell unser oder dein Hauptproblem gelöst wurde?"

Hermione seufzte, dann lächelte sie zart. „Charmings Cross Road, zwischen dem Musikladen und der alten Buchhandlung. Es gibt da einen kleinen Pub, wo du nicht auffallen solltest. Dort sehen wir uns morgen früh. Und denk an die Muggelabwehrzauber." Sie hob die Hand kurz zum Abschied und apparierte zurück.

In Snapes Kerkern stand ein griesgrämiger Tränkemeister, der beobachtete, wie die letzten Körnchen in einer Sanduhr zu Boden rieselten. Als das letzte Korn auf seinen Freunden lag, richtete er seinen Blick auf eine vor Nässe triefende Hermione, die sich justament in seinen Räumlichkeiten materialisiert hatte. Ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabs trocknete die Schülerin und sie nickte ihm als Dank zu. Hermione war unsicher. Unsicher darüber, wie sie Snape in Zukunft behandeln sollte – ob als Lehrer, mehr als Freund oder gar als Verbündeten?

„Miss Granger, ich habe keine Lust, unserer Direktorin rechtfertigen zu müssen, warum der Apparationsschutz für fünf Minuten aufgehoben wurde. Deshalb werden wir beide Stillschweigen über die Geschichte bewahren. Und nun gehen Sie in Ihr Schlafgemach!"

Hermione gehorchte und war schneller im Gryffindorturm, als ihr Recht war. Allein auf ihrem Bett sitzend dachte sie an V. Was er wohl tat? Ging er wirklich zum Tropfenden Kessel, oder unternahm er einen kleinen Stadtbummel? Unwahrscheinlich, es war nicht sein London. Er wird schon zurechtkommen. Sie beschloss morgen eine Stunde eher aufzubrechen, falls sie ihn suchen müsste. Jetzt dachte sie an etwas Schönes. Sie wollt ihm ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk machen und etwas zurückgeben, was sie nicht mehr benötigen würde. Sie griff unters Bett und zog ihr perlenbesetztes Handtäschchen hervor. Irgendwo da drin war er… Sie fand den lederumhüllten Dolch und legte ihn vor sich aufs Bett. Dann suchte sie noch etwas anderes in der kleinen, magisch vergrößerten Tasche. Es war eine fast aktuelle Ausgabe_m__agische und nichtmagische Fauna Großbritanniens mit Farbbildern._ Sie würde es entbehren können. Hermione griff nach ihrer Feder, schlug die erste Seite nach dem Einband auf und schrieb ein paar schnelle Zeilen hinein. Sie wollte ihn nicht mit leeren Händen zurückschicken.

V war des Nachts durch Londons Straßen gewandert. Tief unter dem Reisemantel verborgen wurde er kaum von anderen Menschen wahrgenommen. Ihm war kalt, aber er fühlte sich glücklich. Wenn alles in der Welt schief ginge und er nicht in seine Welt zurückreisen könnte, hier hätte er ein neues Zuhause. Oder ein altes? Er besuchte die Orte, die ihm am liebsten waren, und die Orte, die hier unversehrt waren. Er betrachtete Justitia auf Old Bailey und lächelte unter der Maske wie jemand, der seine erste große Liebe wiedertraf. In den frühen Morgenstunden machte er sich zu der genannten Adresse auf. Zu seinem Glück war kaum jemand unterwegs, der ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er zwischen den beiden heruntergekommenen Geschäften hin und herlief, dabei der Hauswand immer näherkam, bis er fast an einem Türknauf hängenblieb, der vorher noch nicht dagewesen war.

Er sah nach oben auf das windschiefe Türschild des Zaubererpubs, dann erspähter er durch die schmutzigen Fensterscheiben einen Lichtschimmer. Er zögerte, bevor er eintrat, zog die Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht und vertraute auf Hermione.

Der Wirt schreckte auf, als die Tür plötzlich geöffnet wurde und eine nasse dunkle Gestalt im Raum stand. V beobachtete, wie das gräuliche Gesicht den Rest Farbe verlor. Hatte ihn der Mann erkannt? Er wollte schon auf dem Absatz kehrt machen.

„Frühstück gibt's erst ab sieben und nicht für Dementoren", krächzte der Wirt und lachte selber über seinen schlechten Witz.

„Nur einen Tee und Privatsphäre", entgegnete ihm V und suchte sich die finsterste Nische im Raum. Beleidigt machte sich der Wirt mit dem Wasserkessel zu schaffen.

Zur gleichen Zeit erwachte Hermione in Hogwarts nach einer unruhigen Nacht. Schnell packte sie ihre sieben Sachen, das Schreiben vom Zaubereiministerium und ihre Handtasche mit den Geschenken. Kurz vor sieben war sie ebenfalls in London, aber in der Winkelgasse und betrat von der anderen Seite den Pub. Hektisch suchte sie den Raum ab. An einem Tisch saßen zwei ältere Damen und warteten auf ihr Frühstück. Der Geruch von gebratenem Speck drang aus der Küche und Hermiones Magen knurrte hörbar. In der Nische hinter ihr räusperte sich jemand. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie sich umdrehte und die vermummte Gestalt dort sitzen sah. Sie rutschte in die gegenüberliegende Bank und senkte die Stimme. „Hallo. Schön, dich wieder zusehen."

V richtete sich etwas auf und legte den Kopf schief. „Darf ich eine Frage stellen – wieso hast du dir solche Probleme mit meiner Rückkehr gemacht, wenn die Lösung nur ein paar Worte, eine einfache Frage entfernt gewesen war? Klopfe an, so werde dir aufgetan." Ein Lächeln war in seiner Stimme, kein Vorwurf.

Ein wenig überrascht sah ihn Hermione an. Und während sie darüber nachdachte – V gab ihr alle Zeit der Welt – fragte sie sich das Gleiche. „Vielleicht war es mein Stolz", versuchte sie zu erklären. Eine schwache Erklärung; „Albus Dumbledore, ein ehemaliger Schulleiter und großer Mensch, hatte immer gesagt, dass jeder in Hogwarts Hilfe bekommt, wenn er darum bittet. Wie konnte ich das vergessen?"

„Der Stolz, eine edle Leidenschaft, ist nicht blind gegen eigene Fehler, aber der Hochmut ist es." Antwortete V auf ihre Selbsterkenntnis.

„Professor Snape, den du heut Nacht kennengelernt hast, er war immer das Gegenteil von Albus Dumbledore. Ein furchtbarer, überaus strenger und selbstgerechter Lehrer. Aber wir haben uns alle in ihm getäuscht, bzw gut von ihm täuschen lassen. Seine Scharade war so gut, dass ihre Wirkung bis heute anhält und ich überhaupt nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen bin, IHN zu fragen. Wo wir gerade dabei sind: Ich wundere mich, dass Professor Snape dich nicht demaskiert hat…", dachte sie laut nach.

„Für ihn war es nicht notwendig", sagte er mit Beklommenheit, aber so leise, dass Hermione ihn kaum verstand.

„Ich habe da noch eine ganz andere Frage", antwortete Hermione und sprach noch leiser: „Es ist mir ein wenig unangenehm… Ich meine, es ist eine sehr persönliche Frage." Sie druckste herum: „Warum ‚V'? Du müsstest doch einen richtigen Namen haben. Mir kannst du ihn doch verraten, wenn du gleich wieder - du weißt schon." Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und sah sich verstohlen um. Der Wirt hantierte in der Küche, die beiden Damen kümmerten sich um ihr Rührei mit Speck. Niemand schien sich für die junge Zauberin und ihren seltsamen Gesprächspartner zu interessieren.

V bewegte sich etwas auf dem Stuhl, als ob er plötzlich unbequem geworden war. „'V's stand immer an meiner Tür. Es ist schon lange her und eine schreckliche Zeit. Wenn ich mich bewusst erinnern will, habe ich Rosen vor Augen. Rosen, einen Plan und meine Peiniger. Aber ich will dich damit nicht belasten, es ist für deine Frage auch unwichtig. Manchmal, in meinen Träumen, da kenne ich meinen Namen, aber wenn ich jetzt in meinem Kopf danach suche, kriege ich nichts zu fassen. Nur andere schlimme Gedanken." Damit beließ er es und ihr war klar, dass sie nicht mehr aus V herausbekommen würde.

Schweigend saßen sie eine Weile da und Vs Körper blieb gezeichnet von einer gewissen Anspannung. „Gibt es magische Gegenstände, die einem böse Streiche spielen?" Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Diese Frage musste er geklärt haben als letzte Gewissheit, ob es sich lohnte zurückzukehren.

Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was meinst du genau? Es gibt magische Scherzartikel, die echt fies sind, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du so etwas meinst."

V seufzte hinter der Maske. Er wollte Hermione nicht sagen, was er genau gesehen hat, aber er wollte auch eine schnelle Antwort, die ihm die Ungewissheit aus dem Herzen vertrieb. „Vor zwei Nächten habe ich aus Zufall einen Spiegel entdeckt", begann er vorsichtig. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich. Wusste sie, was er meinte?

„Wie genau sah der Spiegel aus?"

„Er war übermannsgroß mit einem breiten, vergoldeten Rahmen. Eine Inschrift war in den Rahmen geprägt, aber ich konnte sie nicht lesen", beschrieb er die wesentlichen Einzelheiten. Hermione schnalzte mit der Zunge. Sie wusste, was es war. Erleichtert und neugierig lehnte er sich zurück.

„Es muss der Spiegel Nerhegeb gewesen sein. Jede Nacht steht er wo anders, damit kein Schüler in die Versuchung gerät, zu oft hineinzusehen."

„Warum?"

„Der Spiegel ist zu einem gewissen Grad gefährlich. Er zeigt das, was man sich von tiefstem Herzen wünscht… Und nicht wenige Menschen können sich nicht von den Wünschen ab- und der Wirklichkeit wieder zuwenden." Sie suchte die falschen Augen im Schatten der Kapuze. „Was hast du darin gesehen?"

V antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage: „Man sieht sich also immer selbst und keine fremde Person?"

„Man sieht sich selbst und manchmal auch zusätzlich fremde Personen. Mein bester Freund Harry hatte einst sich mit seinen verstorbenen Eltern gesehen."

V nickte verstehend. Wenn das so ist, dann konnte er ohne Befürchtungen in ein paar Stunden zurückkehren.

„Sag, was hast du gesehen?" hakte Hermione neugierig nach.

Er antwortete nicht mehr auf diese Frage.

Als der Wirt nach einer Weile schaute, ob der geheimnisvolle Fremde noch eine Bestellung aufgeben wollte, fand er die Nische leer vor. Abgezähltes Geld lag auf dem Tisch.


	21. Finale

V hatte sich in eine Nische gedrückt und sah in Richtung der Straße, wohin Hermione verschwunden war. Bei Nacht hätte seine Kleidung eine noch bessere Tarnung abgegeben, aber an diesem trüben Novembermorgen - es regnete immer noch - war sie auch nicht ungeeignet. In einer Stunde wollten sie sich wieder treffen – im 6. Stock, oder besser gesagt: etwa zwei Etagen unter der Erde. Hermione hatte ihm etwas über magische Aufzüge erzählt, die in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit und einem Haufen fliegender Briefe an Bord von Stockwerk zu Stockwerk pendeln. Wenn ihre Beschreibungen stimmten, dann war Hogwarts dagegen stinklangweilig.

Vorsichtig blickte er in die Gasse, aber es war immer noch niemand zu sehen. Eigentlich war gar nichts zu sehen, außer zwei nackten Wänden und ein paar Müllsäcken auf der linken Seite. Einer war aufgerissen und der ganze Unrat quoll übel riechend auf den Boden. Und das war er. Der Lieferanteneingang des Zaubereiministeriums. V trat darauf zu und rümpfte angewidert hinter der Maske die Nase. Der Gestank war fast unerträglich – irgendetwas verweste anscheinend in diesem Müllberg. Er war bestimmt kein empfindlicher Mensch, aber er meinte, wenn er noch länger neben den Säcken stehen blieb, müsste er sich auf der Stelle übergeben. Außerdem hatte er bestimmt vergessen, den Herd auszumachen…

‚Halt!', schalt er sich. Er hatte den Herd heute Morgen nicht benutzt – das muss einer dieser Muggelabwehrzauber sein, wovon Hermione gesprochen hatte. Hätte sie ihn nicht darauf vorbereitet, wäre er weggegangen.

V schluckte und beugte sich zu einer Bananenschale hinunter, die ganz oben auflag und drehte sie um neunzig Grad nach links. Diese Drehbewegung setzte sich über den Müllberg fort und bald entstand an der Stelle ein wirbelnder Strudel, der eine geöffnete Kellerklappe freigab. V gab einen leisen verdutzten Laut von sich und sprang in die Öffnung hinein.

V war in einem riesigen Warenlager mit zwanzig Meter hohen Holzregalen, die von einem wahnsinnigen Schreiner zusammengezimmert und weit über die Belastungsgrenze mit Pergamentrollen, Dosen, Schachteln und was-weiß-ich beladen waren. Ein Husten müsste das ganze zusammenbrechen lassen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen.

„Barnie? Sind die Prototypen schon da? Barnie?!", brüllte jemand in der Nähe. V duckte sich durch ein leeres Regalfach auf die andere Seite, atmete tief durch, weil er nicht erschlagen worden war, und bewegte sich durch dieses Holzlabyrinth von der Stimme weg. Nach einer Weile erreichte er eine Wand oder etwas, was er für eine Begrenzung des Raumes hielt, weil hier das Regal oder ein Teil des Regalkomplexes relativ gerade verlief. Aber er war nicht allein. Gut zehn Meter vor ihm saßen drei hutzelige Gestalten um einen kleinen Tisch und spielten Karten. V verbarg sich im Schatten – nur durch sein feines, jahrelang trainiertes Gefühl für diskretes Erscheinen und Verschwinden konnte er unbemerkt an den Leuten vorbei durch die wackeligen Regale manövrieren.

Plötzlich erklang ein Pfeifen und einer der Drei schaute zu einem Rohr auf, das aus der Wand ragte, sagte etwas in einer Sprache, die V nicht verstand, und wurde prompt aus dem Rohr beschimpft, dass Englisch immer noch die Amtssprache sei – außerdem sollten längst die neuen Spickoskope in der Mysteriums Abteilung sein. Da sprangen hurtig auch die zwei anderen Wesen auf, und alle drei verschwanden in den Regalen. V wartete ab, bis die Drei eine sperrige Holzkiste auf die Wand zuschoben. Der Vorderste zog an einer Kordel und sie schoben vereint die Kiste in einen Lastenaufzug, der sich nun zeigte. Einer sprach „Mysteriumsabteilung" zum Aufzug und schon schloss er sich und fuhr davon. Danach musste V schmunzeln, weil derjenige, der gerade seine Abmahnung bekommen hatte, plötzlich die Karten durch die Gegend pfefferte und die anderen fast zur Arbeit peitschte. Als alle drei wieder verschwunden waren, nutzte V die Gelegenheit und war blitzschnell an der Kordel. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in die Regalstadt. Er war allein – gut. Er zog an der Kordel und der Aufzug erschien abermals. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schwang sich V hinein und sagte „Transportabteilung".

Der Aufzug sauste los und V bereute seine Entscheidung. Das war noch schlimmer als Apparieren und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn er jetzt, so nah am Ziel, auf dem Weg in die Transportabteilung, sterben würde.

V starb nicht und wurde auch nicht ohnmächtig, aber auf übelste Art und Weise durchgeschüttelt. Ein kurzer Teil der Fahrt ging sogar über Kopf – dann endlich stoppte die Höllenmaschine abrupt und V stieg erleichtert aus. Sein Gleichgewichtsorgan spielte verrückt und er brauchte eine Weile, bis die Welt um ihn herum wieder stillstand.

„…damit sind Sie hier falsch." Ein Mann in einer langen grünen Robe und buschigen Koteletten sprach zu ihm. V starrte den Mann überrascht an, verzog aber weder eine Miene, noch regte er einen Muskel – seine innere Stimme brüllte ihm zu, dass er einfach nur abwarten sollte. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. In seiner gesamten ‚Karriere' an Einbrüchen und Sabotageakten war er noch nie so offensichtlich überrumpelt worden. Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper, seine Muskeln spannten sich und ein Wimpernschlag fehlte noch, dann würde dieser seltsame Mann KO auf dem Boden liegen. Seine innere Stimme mahnte ihn weiterhin, dass der Mann V keinesfalls als eine Bedrohung oder einen Eindringling ansah. Ganz höflich erteilte er V einen Rat: „Sie müssen in den dritten Stock. Hier ist die Abteilung für Transportwesen. Gehen Sie einfach den Gang wieder runter, dann kommen Sie zu den Aufzügen. Aber ich glaube, die werden Sie eh nach St. Mungos schicken."

„Vielen Dank", sagte V, noch immer von der Situation überrascht.

„Keine Ursache", antwortete der Mann freundlich und ging in die andere Richtung davon.%%%

Wenn das so einfach war, warum war er nicht einfach mit Hermione durch den Haupteingang spaziert, fragte sich V und sah sich jetzt gründlich um. Der Gang, wo er sich befand, könnte in jedem x-beliebigem Bürogebäude sein, bis auf die Ausnahme, dass Fackeln als Beleuchtung nicht mehr ganz zeitgemäß waren und ein großes Fenster den Blick auf einen Wirbelsturm preisgab, der die Londoner Innenstadt verwüstete. Das war doch alles total verrückt! Wo blieb Hermione? Wie spät war es überhaupt? Zu seinem Glück war in dieser Abteilung kaum etwas los. Eine Tür stand offen, und zwei Männer und eine Frau debattierten hitzig über unerlaubte Besenausrüstung. Unbemerkt konnte V sich vorbeischleichen und erreichte kurze Zeit später eine Tür, die laut einem Messingschild die ‚Abteilung für Tormagie' verbarg. Er war richtig, aber wo… Jemand näherte sich, sehr schnell sogar. V sah sich blitzschnell nach einem Versteck um – da war eine dunkle Nische hinter einer gigantischen Topfpflanze. Perfekt. Im Nu war V verschwunden und hoffte inständig, dass er sich hinter einer normalen Pflanze und keinem magischen Ungeheuer verbarg. Da kam auch schon die Person in sein Blickfeld gelaufen. Braune, wirre Locken, die in Eile zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden wurden; es war Hermione.

Hermione atmete tief durch und zwang mit der Linken eine widerborstige Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Sie war fünf Minuten zu spät, nur weil sie ausgerechnet Onkel Rupert über den Weg laufen musste. Klar freute sie sich, ihn wieder zu sehen, aber warum ausgerechnet heute, wenn sie einen Plan durchziehen musste, von dem sie noch nicht mal sagen konnte, ob er funktionierte. War V schon da? Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, nach ihm zu suchen, das musste bis zur Pause warten, wenn es denn welche gäbe.

„Nun steh ich da, ich armer Tor und bin so klug als wie zuvor", raunte es in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe. Sie fuhr zusammen und hätte fast ihre Handtasche fallen lassen.

„Gut, dass du da bist, ich dachte, alles läuft schief", zischte sie erleichtert in die Dunkelheit. Suchend sah sie sich um, wo war er? Dann erkannte sie hinter der Pflanze die Maske, die sich kurz entschuldigend nach vorne neigte.

„Ich geh jetzt rein und werde die Tür leicht öffnen, wenn die Luft rein ist", flüsterte sie und klopfte entschlossen an die Tür. Sie nutzte den Moment des Wartens, um noch einmal ihr Aussehen zu kontrollieren, da öffnete auch schon ein hochgewachsener Mann Anfang zwanzig die Tür und begrüßte sie mit einem sehr freundlichen Lächeln. „Miss Granger – unsere Praktikantin, nehme ich an?"

Was Hermione in der Abteilung für Tormagier vorfand, entsprach nicht ganz ihrer Vorstellung. Besonders nicht der Hochleistungsrechner, der wie ein großer Kleiderschrank an der Rückwand stand. Der Mann, der Hermione begrüßt hatte und den Namen Ted Ricewood trug, folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte triumphierend.

„Da sind Sie erstaunt."

Hermione wandte sich zu ihm um. „In der Tat. Aber Sie werden es mir bestimmt erklären – ich brenne darauf."

„Schön, dass Sie so interessiert sind." Der Mann schob ihr einen Drehstuhl hin, Hermione setzte sich und ließ dabei interessiert die Augen wandern. Der Raum glich eher einem modernen Physiklabor, als irgendeiner magischen Einrichtung.

„Ich bin übrigens ein Squib und habe in Oxford Elementarphysik studiert. Mein Kollege, der heute leider krank ist, hat Arithmantik studiert. Wir sind also die wissenschaftliche Schnittmenge von Muggeln und Magiern", erklärte Ted in einem fröhlichen Plauderton und irgendwie hatte Hermione das Gefühl, er wollte sie beeindrucken. Sie nickte fröhlich und ließ sich in Ruhe alles in dem Raum erklären. Zwischendurch mussten sie aufstehen, damit Hermione bestimmte Gerätschaften aus der Nähe sehen konnte und schließlich machten sie vor einem Vorhang neben dem Computer halt.

Ted baute sich auf wie ein Zirkusdirektor, der seine Hauptattraktion ankündigte: „Und hier haben wir den Grundstein unserer Forschung…", und mit einem Ruck zog er mit einer Kordel den Vorhang auf.

Hermione klappte der Unterkiefer runter und sie hatte das starke Gefühl, in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Das kann nicht sein!"

„Doch. Es sieht nur aus wie eine gewöhnliche Straßenfliese, aber es ist der Schlüssel zu einem Dimensionstor. Er führt, das werden Sie bestimmt nicht glauben, aber er führt –„

„-nach London. Den gleichen Ort, aber in einer anderen Welt", gab Hermione wie in Trance von sich.

Jetzt war der Mann erstaunt: „Woher wissen Sie das?"

Hermione sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Das kann nicht sein, die Fliese wurde zerstört!"

Nun begriff der Mann. „Sie waren das? Ich habe gehört, dass jemand damit portiert wurde, aber – Merlin sein Dank! – wieder zurückgekommen ist. Sie waren das?" In seinen Augen flammte wissenschaftliche Neugier auf. „Wie war das? Waren Sie wirklich in London?"

Hermione war zurück zum Drehstuhl gegangen und hatte sich gesetzt. „Seien Sie mir nicht böse, aber es war eine schwierige Zeit für mich. Vielleicht erzähle ich es Ihnen später."

Ted akzeptierte das und bot gleichzeitig an, ihr ein Getränk zu holen. Hermione wusste, dass sie nicht lange genug allein war, um sich zu fangen, V hereinzuholen und die Rückreise vorzubereiten. Sie stand noch einmal auf, um die Fliese genauer zu betrachten. Sie war in einem Glaskasten, wahrscheinlich als Schutz, damit niemand aus Versehen portiert wurde. Ein leuchtendes Band führte von der Unterseite der Fliese zum Computer, der anscheinend magisch betreiben wurde. Hermione dachte an das kurze Gespräch mit Ron und Harry, damals als ihnen die verhängnisvollen Portschlüssel gezeigt werden sollten. Sie hatte fasziniert über moderne Physik geredet, darüber, dass man das Wissen, welches hinter diesem bösen Machwerk stünde, nützen könnte… Und jetzt war das alles wahr geworden, aber ihre Faszination war verschwunden. Dieser kleine Gegenstand konnte so viel Verwirrung und Leiden herbeiführen… hoffentlich würde sie ihn dazu bringen können, einmal auch was Gutes zu tun.

Das Öffnen einer Tür brachte sie auf andere Gedanken. Ted war zurück mit Tee und Gebäck.

„Keine Sorge – Ihnen kann nichts mehr durch die Fliese geschehen. Mein Kollege hat sie nach einem Vorfall mit einer Eule magisch gesichert…"

Hermione horchte auf. „Eine Eule?"

„Ja, das war total verrückt!" Ted nestelte an einem Kittelknopf. „Eine verirrte Posteule kam vor ein paar Tage hier reingeflattert. Schnurstracks auf die Fliese zu und – weg war sie. Teleportiert."

Sie starrte ihn eine Weile an. Ihr kam der von Hagrid vermisste Kauz in den Sinn; aber nein, das mussten Zufälle gewesen sein. „Oh, Ok. Entschuldigung, dass ich sie unterbrochen hab. Erzählen Sie bitte weiter."

Ted räusperte sich „Wir benutzen die Fliese eigentlich nur noch, um die notwendigen Parameter für kontrolliertes Reisen zu berechnen. In der Mysteriums-Abteilung sind noch weitere Portschlüssel, die… Entschuldigen Sie mich. Hab vergessen, dass es Ihnen vielleicht zu Nahe geht." Etwas kleinlaut stellte sich Ted neben sie und rieb verlegen seine Hände. Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Hermione.

„Sie trifft keine Schuld. Haben Sie mal darüber nachgedacht, dass ich vielleicht hier bin, um das besser zu verstehen, was mir passiert ist? Und das Ganze hier", sie deutete um den Raum, „gibt eine neutrale, nüchterne Atmosphäre."

Erleichtert lächelte Ted zurück. Sie setzten sich und machten eine kleine Teepause, bei der sie über Computer und Quidditch redeten. Insgeheim bedauerte Hermione, dass ihr Praktikum nur über das Wochenende ging. Hier könnte es ihr langfristig gefallen… In ihrem Hinterkopf begann ein anderer Gedanke zu nagen, der mit einer Person zu tun hatte, die sich draußen hinter einer Topfpflanze versteckte. Sie waren so nahe am Ziel. Irgendwie musste sie Ted länger loswerden, als ein paar Minuten.

„Müssten wir nicht etwas arbeiten? Was soll ich tun?", brachte sie das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema.

Ted lehnte sich zurück und streckte sich. „Im Prinzip ja. Ich muss noch ein paar Berichte schreiben und dafür ältere Rechenoperationen auswerten. Der Computer hier wird in einer halben Stunde etwa mit Zyklus 5 fertig sein. Dann müssen sie die Taste für Zyklus 6 drücken. Schaffen sie das?", fragte er mit leicht ironischem Unterton. Hermione warf ihm nur einen Blick zu und er lächelte diebisch. „Ok, ich werde mich mit meinem Bericht beeilen, vielleicht bin ich bis Zyklus 6 zurück."

„Schreiben Sie den Bericht nicht hier?", fragte Hermione und versuchte krampfhaft, ihre Freude zu unterdrücken.

„Nein, nein. Das ist hier alles strikt getrennt. Hier ist die Praxis und die Bürokratie ist eine Tür weiter. Normalerweise unterstützen mein Kollege und ich uns gegenseitig, aber dieses Wochenende bin ich Mädchen für alles." Er klaubte einige Bögen Papier von den Schreibtischen zusammen und ging in Richtung Tür, dann drehte er sich noch mal um. „Also, wenn was ist… Feuer oder Memo-Angriff – zaubern können Sie ja zum Glück, aber ich bin eine Tür weiter und habe ein Lineal!"

Hermione lachte auf. „Ist ok. Bis gleich."

Es dauerte noch etwa fünf Minuten, bis Hermione sich zur Tür schlich. Sie war innerlich so aufgewühlt, ihre Hände zitterten. Sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass es schief gehen könnte, aber sie musste sich gleich verabschieden und diesmal für immer. Diese Zweckfreundschaft war doch auch eine Freundschaft; und alles, was tiefer ginge, würde die nächste halbe Stunde unnötig erschweren.

V wurde unruhig. Nicht, weil er sich auf fremden Terrain versteckte. So etwas hat ihn noch nie aus der Ruhe gebracht. Er wurde unruhig, weil er nach Hause wollte und nicht wusste, ob Hermione es extra herauszögerte, oder ob sie einfach noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, ihn hineinzuschmuggeln. Vielleicht gab es auch gar keine, weil der Raum hinter der Tür hell erleuchtet und voll mit 50 Magiern war. Die Minuten verstrichen, dann verging eine Stunde. Und noch eine. Dann endlich öffnete sich die Tür aber es war nur ein unbekannter Mann, der den Raum verlies.

Aber fünf Minuten später öffnete sich abermals die Tür und Hermione schaute durch den Spalt, sah den Gang rauf und runter, dann sprach sie wie zu sich selbst „Es ist so weit", und verschwand wieder aus seinem Blickfeld. Die Tür stand nach wie vor offen.

In einer Sekunde war V auch schon im Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Hermione stand im hinteren Bereich vor einer schimmernden Vitrine. Fast lautlos näherte er sich, aber räusperte sich rechtzeitig, damit sie nicht erschrak. Mit ernstem Gesicht drehte sie sich zu ihm herum.

„Das ist sie. Damit bin ich in deine Welt gekommen", erklärte sie mit tonloser Stimme. Er spürte, wie sehr ihr der Abschied eigentlich schwerfiel. Da war wieder dieses Unbehagen, das an seinem Nacken herunterkroch. Er hatte sie die Wut spüren lassen, die er eigentlich auf sich selbst hatte. Er hatte Evey eine zu hohe Bürde aufgetragen und er meinte nicht die Führung der Revolution. Er meinte die Trauer. Bei aller Berechnung – das hatte er nie mit einkalkuliert, dass sie, dass überhaupt jemand um ihn trauern könnte. Er sah nach unten. Er wusste, dass Hermione dank der Maske nichts aus seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, aber er wollte diese Gedanken nicht nach außen dringen lassen.

„Wie funktioniert es jetzt?"

Hermione setzte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Ich werde als erstes den Glaskasten abnehmen, dann muss ich den Schutzzauber aufheben und dann berührst du die Fliese. Es wird sich komisch anfühlen, und bevor du wieder denken kannst, bist du zu Hause."

V straffte sich. Sollte es so leicht sein. Hermione zögerte, etwas musste sie noch machen, so wie sie ihre Unterlippe zerbiss. V legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Worauf warten wir?"

Statt einer Antwort lief Hermione weg. Verwundert drehte er sich herum. Da sah er, dass Hermione ihren Zauberstab auf das Türschloss richtete und sich dann wieder zu ihm bewegte. Auf dem Weg nahm sie ihr Handtäschchen mit. In den nächsten Minuten war V Zuschauer, als Hermione konzentriert die Sicherheitsmechanismen der Fliese außer Kraft setzte. Eine Armlänge war er nur noch entfernt. Aber noch konnte er nicht zurück.

Er wollte sich verabschieden. aber wusste nicht so recht wie. Sollte er sie umarmen? Nein, nach all den Erlebnissen wollte er nur eine andere Person umarmen und so flüsterte er nur ein knappes „Danke".

Ein wenig fahrig öffnete Hermione ihr Handtäschchen und zog ein Lederbündel heraus, das sie ihm entgegenstreckte. V fühlte, was sich darin verbarg. Es war der Dolch, den er ihr vor über zwei Jahren geschenkt hatte. Und noch etwas anders.

„Ich hab es nicht gebraucht und ich werde es nicht mehr brauchen….", sie rang mit weiteren Worten, aber fand keine. „Du kannst jetzt."

V nickte ihr zu und berührte mit seiner rechten die Fliese. Irgendjemand spießte ihn mit einer Walfischharpune auf und schleuderte ihn im Kreis. Jetzt hatte sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen – da fühlte er Asphalt unter den Händen. Auf allen Vieren kauerte er in einer schmiereigen Seitengasse. Über ihm ein zerrissenes Poster: „Strengh through Purity – Purity through Faith".

„Danke, Hermione! Danke, für alles!", sagte er leise und erklomm eine Feuerleiter in der Nähe. Oben, über den Dächern seiner vertrauten Stadt wickelte er Hermiones Geschenk aus. Der Dolch landete an seiner Seite und das Buch drehte er in seinen Händen. Er klappe es auf und las in Hermiones Schrift _Wohin du auch gehst, geh mit deinem ganzen Herzen_. Jetzt musste er jemanden suchen und ihm eine Last abnehmen…

Hermione war eilig damit beschäftigt, die Fliese wieder zu versiegeln. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen Drehstuhl und griff sich ein Physikbuch aus dem Regal. Keine Minute zu früh, denn Ted schaute zu ihr herein. Nach kurzem Plausch ging er zum Computer und machte einen Ausdruck. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen betrachtete er die Zahlenkolonnen.

„Das sind ja völlig unsinnige Zahlen…. Als ob jemand teleportiert worden wäre, aber das ist unmöglich. Hier ist nicht zufällig wieder eine Eule reingeflogen?" Er seufzte.

„Zyklus 5 muss wiederholt werden; ein langes Wochenende steht uns bevor, Miss Granger."

Hermione teilte insgeheim diese Verärgerung nicht – sie wünschte V viel Glück.

Ende

An dieser Stelle ein großes ‚Danke' an all meine Leser und -selbstverständlich- meine Lektorin EwigeStudentin ( u/1786290/EwigeStudentin)


End file.
